Swinging Pendulum TRADUCTION
by An author alone in the dark
Summary: Trop dangereux pour vivre , déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve déposé dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué
1. Chapitre 1

Swinging Pendulum

Pendule oscillant

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross Swinging Pendulum. Sa fic est actuellement en cours et compte cinq chapitres.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Résumé** « Trop dangereux pour vivre », déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve déposé dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué à ce que des choses impossibles lui arrivent.

* * *

**General Warnings**: AU, GEN, Time/Dimension Travel, Ichigo-centric, violence, langage.

* * *

Merci à Kyona-sama pour son précieux travail de correction de ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

_« Ichigo, écoute-moi – si tu trouves un moyen de t'en sortir, saisis-le. Ne reviens pas pour nous, tu m'entends?_

\- _Je ne peux pas faire faire ça !_

\- _Tu peux, et tu l'feras ! pour une fois dans ta vie, gamin, ne sois pas un héros._

\- _Je n'essaye pas d'être un héros ! mais quel genre de personne serai-je si je vous laisse là ?!_

\- _Une personne intelligente. Je le pense Ichigo. T'as une longue vie devant toi, ne la gâche pas pour des nullards comme nous. On a assez vécu, on a eu des siècles. Tu as à peine vécu deux décades._

\- _Putain comme si ça apportait quoi que ce soit ! Je ne vais pas laisser ces bâtards de la Centrale 46 vous exécuter !_

\- _Bon dieu, on est enchaînés et tu ne peux même pas te tenir assis ! ce n'est pas le moment pour s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit d'autre ! putain, le moins qu'ils auraient pu faire c'est de te laisser voir un guérisseur. Tu vas de vider de ton sang à ce rythme._

\- _Hey, je ne suis pas le seul blessé ici, hypocrite._

\- _Je ne suis pas mortellement blessé, il y a une différence, idiot. Bon sang, j'sais pas c'qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu t'es précipité pour combattre Aizen. T'aurais dû savoir qu'tu serais sérieusement blessé après l'avoir tué._

\- _Comme si j'avais pu su que la Centrale 46 allait … allait envoyer des Shinigami pour m'arrêter ensuite ! la Soul Society est vraiment… vraiment pourrie._

\- _Tu parles. Elle est dirigée par des bâtards corrompus après tout… Ichigo ? Oi, reste éveillé. Dors pas. J'savais pas qu't'avais encore besoin faire la sieste à ton âge._

\- _Va te faire foutre Shinji, j'repose juste mes yeux. Pendant un moment. J'irai bien. Lorsque je me réveillerai, je nous sortirai tous de là, d'accord ?_

\- _Pas d'accord. Reste éveillé, Ichigo, tu m'entends ?_

\- _Mm…_

\- _Hey, tu…_

\- _Hirako Shinji, vous devez nous accompagner._

\- _Tch, est-ce qu'au moins on a une farce de jugement cette fois-ci, ou vous allez directement en passer à l'exécution ?_

\- _Vous et les autres… Vaizard seront être traités comme des Hollows. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire un jugement._

\- _Non! Vous ne pouvez pas…_

\- _Ichigo, tais-toi et ne bouges pas ! Tu dois faire attention à toi, tu as compris ? Ne fais rien de stupide ! _

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hirako. Il n'aura pas cette opportunité. En reconnaissance de ses efforts finaux pour tuer Aizen, la Centrale 46 a décidé qu'il serait emprisonné et non pas exécuté._

\- _Quelle reconnaissance pourrie ?! La mort est mieux, Shinigami deux fois maudit !_

\- _Shinji ! Tu …_

\- _Ichigo souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas intérêt à ... »_

{1}

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

Le plafond en bois lui faisait face.

Cela lui prit un moment pour enregistrer la lumière du soleil se déverser à travers les rideaux, et le fait que, s'il avait toujours été dans Muken, la lumière serait la dernière chose à l'atteindre.

Pendant une longue minute, il ne bougea pas, laissant les souvenirs d'obscurité, de désespoir, de l'absence d'espoir s'estomper au fond de son esprit.

Il se concentra simplement sur sa respiration.

Cela avait été une surprise quand, lorsqu'Ichigo avait finalement succombé à l'attraction d'un oubli sans douleur après dieu sait long, il avait entendu l'écho d'une douce voix ronronner dans son oreille, ayant des accents de pouvoir, mais sans le faire se sentir menacé.

Ichigo n'avait pas pu voir quoique ce soit. Il ne savait même pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts à ce moment-là, mais la voix s'était présentée en disant qu'elle était le Roi des Esprits, quelque chose dont Ichigo n'avait entendu parler qu'en passant, par Aizen et Kisuke.

_« La Balance doit être préservée. La Centrale 46 a outrepassé ses limites. Je ne suis plus en position pour l'arrêter moi-même. Toutefois, je peux te donner une autre chance, une chance de sauver tes amis Vaizard. Mais en retour, je demande ton aide. _

_» La Soul Society ne peut pas être autorisée à se noyer dans ses propres préjudices et ses propres lois à nouveau. Si le Monde Spirituel veut continuer à prospérer, des changements doivent être faits. Les Shinigami ne peuvent pas rester forts s'ils n'acceptent pas le changement. Vaizards, Arrancar ou même Quincy, il n'y aura pas de futur si les Shinigami continuent à résoudre leurs problèmes et les tuant tous et vice-versa. _

_» C'est là que tu entres en jeu, Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai assisté à ton potentiel de croissance, et j'approuve tes dispositions tolérantes envers les Shinigami, les Hollows, et les Humains indifféremment. Pour cela, je vais croire en ton jugement. Je vais te donner une chance, chaque changement sera de ton choix. Mais tu devras en faire, et je prie pour que tu fasses les bons. »_

Et sans crier gare, Ichigo avait brutalement été réveillé la seconde suivante, s'asseyant d'un bond et se retrouvant assis dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, son Zanpakutou à côté de lui, et les voix de Zangetsu et de Shiro de retour dans sa tête là où était leur place.

Ichigo avait été complètement éberlué au début. Cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans le Seireitei mais qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans la Quatrième ou dans aucune des baraquements de division avec lesquels il était familier, donc cela éliminait le fait que l'arrestation, Muken, regarder Shinji et les autres Vaizards être emmené et la voix du Roi des Esprits soient juste un cauchemar.

Ichigo s'était aventuré avec précaution à l'extérieur de la chambre où il était, son Zanpakutou encore dans son fourreau mais sa main enroulée autour de sa garde par précaution. Il était resté presque bouche-bée quand il s'était avancé dans le couloir et se trouva promptement au milieu d'au moins une douzaine de Shinigami, tous allant de-ci de-là avec un des livres ou des parchemins ou leurs propres Zanpakutou.

Ichigo s'était hâtivement retiré dans sa chambre après cela, se demandant si Aizen lui avait fait quelque chose pendant la bataille finale et s'il était coincé dans une sorte d'illusion. Mais les illusions faisaient en général oublier les choses les plus importantes, et Ichigo pouvait parfaitement bien se rappeler chaque détail de la guerre.

A moitié saisi pas une mini attaque de panique et faisant les cent pas de manière agitée (dans une chambre avec trois lits, pas un, mais avec apparemment un seul jeu de livre et d'autres nécessité rangés dans les tiroirs et les étagères), et il s'était aperçu dans le miroir et avait vu son reflet porter les mêmes vêtements blancs et bleus que portaient les Shinigami hommes qu'il avait vu à l'extérieur au lieu de son habituel noir.

Il avait essayé de demander à Zangetsu et à Shiro ce qui se passait mais ils en savaient autant que lui. Bien sûr, Ichigo n'était pas assez désemparé pour ne pas reconnaître l'uniforme de l'Académie Shinigami une fois qu'il se fut calmé. Renji et Rukia lui avaient donné une vue d'ensemble une fois alors qu'ils lui faisaient une vraie visite guidée du Seireitei.

Sauf que, la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, l'Académie Shin'ou, avait été détruite durant l'un des raids d'Aizen.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait obtenir des réponses en restant assis dans cette chambre donc Ichigo était ressorti, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les regards adorateurs de certains étudiants et également les moues pleines d'animosité d'autres. Ils le connaissaient apparemment assez bien pour le remarquer dans une foule.

Lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à sortir de l'Académie et à aller dans la cour, il avait trouvé le Seireitei dans toute sa gloire intouchée, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de l'armée d'Aizen.

Après une autre demi-heure à hyper ventiler intérieurement, à se rappeler soigneusement ses derniers moments avant son évanouissement et les mots du soi-disant Roi des Esprits, et à retourner méticuleusement ce qui semblait être son dortoir, Ichigo avait déniché des étiquettes dans deux autres uniformes dans son placard, un emploi du temps avec son nom écrit au sommet et une sélection de livres et de parchemins de cours qui avaient aussi son nom écrit à l'intérieur de son écriture familière de pattes de mouches à moitié nettes.

On pouvait lire sur toutes « Shiba Ichigo ».

Techniquement, si son père n'était pas en cavale, Ichigo aurait grandi avec le nom de famille Shiba au lieu de Kurosaki. Il n'y avait pas pensé donc c'était un peu étrange de voir son nom connecté au nom de clan de son père, mais c'était le moindre de ses problèmes.

Ichigo n'était pas stupide, quoique certaines personnes puissent penser. Le Roi des Esprits lui avait dit qu'il aurait une seconde chance, et à ce moment-là, dans la petite partie de son esprit qui n'était pas dans le brouillard et à moitié endormie, il avait pensé que le Roi des Esprits voulait dire que Shinji et les autres n'étaient pas encore morts, et qu'il allait libérer Ichigo pour qu'il soit en mesure de les sauver.

Visiblement, Ichigo avait mal compris.

Ses recherches avaient aussi révélé une invitation à déjeuner glissée dans l'un de ses livres. Il avait été plus perplexe qu'autre chose quand il avait lu le message.

_« Bonjour, cousin ! Rejoins moi pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, d'accord? Je passerai à midi pour te prendre. Ton grand frère favori, Kaien ^_^ »_

Ichigo avait fixée sans la comprendre la note pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de la poser et de regarder l'horloge sur le mur. Elle indiquait onze heures quarante-cinq.

Alors d'accord, certaines choses avaient tendance à passer par-dessus la tête d'Ichigo de temps en temps mas il était à peu près sûr qu'il était le plus vieux dans sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas de frère, plus grands ou non.

Toutefois, il avait vraiment un célèbre cousin mort, portant le nom de Shiba Kaien, grand frère de Kukaku et de Ganju.

Et si la note était réelle et qu'Ichigo ne rêvait pas, cela voulait dire que ce fils de pute de Roi des Esprits avait déposé son cul dans le passé.

Ichigo pouvait bouger assez vite quand il le voulait (et, considérant qu'il était en guerre, cela était le cas la plupart du temps) donc il avait volé partout dans sa chambre et avait tout fourré à sa place d'origine en l'espace de dix minutes, un peu moins nettement qu'avait mais rien qu'il ne pouvait ranger ou nettoyer plus tard.

Il avait regardé une dernière fois sa chambre pour vérifier que tout était à sa place lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec un sosie presque parfait. Les seules différences étant la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, les quelques centimètres que l'homme avait de plus que lui, et le sourire bon enfant sur le visage de Kaien.

_« Yo, cousin ! Prêt à y aller ? »_

Après ce jour, Ichigo avait juré de rester aussi loin que possible de Shiba Kaien. Ce gars n'était pas aussi hyper qu'Isshin mais il avait définitivement cette exubérance Shiba dont tout le monde excepté Ichigo avait l'air d'avoir hérité. Ichigo avait toujours eu les sourcils froncés et ne souriait ou ne riait qu'occasionnellement depuis que sa mère était morte. Chaque Shiba qu'il avait rencontré (d'accord, c'était juste Kukaku et Ganju, et son père et ses sœurs) était plutôt joyeux en général.

Kaien n'avait pas fait exception, parlant à Ichigo comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. L'homme plus âgé n'avait pas l'air dérangé par le fait qu'Ichigo lui ait seulement répondu par des grognements, des hochements de tête, et une petite poignée de phrases guindées.

Mais le déjeuner avait été utile, parce que Kaien avait, sur le chemin du retour à l'Académie, demandé à Ichigo i tout allait bien depuis qu'il était rentré à l'Académie deux mois auparavant, et Ichigo avait réussi à obtenir, subtilement, quelques informations de son cousin, comme par exemple le fait que apparemment Kaien l'avait trouvé dans un des districts extérieurs du Rukongai à peu près deux mois auparavant, grièvement blessé et inconscient mais ressemblant tellement à Kaien qu'Ichigo devait être un Shiba, et c'était visiblement comme ça qu'il avait été introduit dans le Clan comme un cousin perdu depuis longtemps.

Ichigo avait déjà son Zanpakutou avec lui – mais dans son état scellé, bien sûr – donc Kaien l'avait inscrit à l'Académie dès qu'Ichigo était revenu sur ses pieds, à la grande désapprobation de Kukaku qui, Kaien le lui avait dit avec un clin d'œil complice, avait aimé couver Ichigo lorsqu'Ichigo s'était réveillé confus et, de manière très pratique, amnésique.

Ichigo avait dit un au revoir silencieux à son cousin après cela, évitant la tentative d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, et le câlin que Kaien avait tenté de lui infliger, et était ensuite retourné dans sa chambre pour essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'il était de retour dans le passé.

Genre, vraiment loin dans le passé. Au moins un siècle parce qu'Ichigo avait relevé le reiatsu distinctif d'Hirako Shinji lorsqu'ils étaient passé plus tôt à côté de la Cinquième.

Cela lui avait demandé tout ce qu'il avait pour se retenir de se précipiter là-bas pour vérifier que le Vaizard – futur Vaizard ? – allait bien. C'était probablement un coup de chance qu'il n'ait pas aussi relevé le reiatsu d'Aizen ou il aurait pu perdre la tête et se précipiter après le traître dans l'instant.

Et maintenant il en était là, trois mois et demi après la date de ce repas et il se débattait toujours pour s'habituer à ce nouveau monde. Parce que, bien qu'il ait visité régulièrement la Soul Society après avoir sauvé Rukia pour la première fois – et qu'il avait été un résident du lieu depuis le début de la guerre – c'était un tout autre problème d'aller à l'école et d'interagir avec ses pairs tout en ne révélant rien.

La dernière partie n'était en vérité pas si difficile. Ichigo avait vite découvert que la moitié de l'école l'idolâtrait pour ses relations avec son génie de cousin et le Clan Shiba, alors que l'autre moitié le détestait pour les mêmes raisons. En fin de compte, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été vraiment intéressé à devenir son ami.

Ce n'était pas un problème à l'aune d'Ichigo. Sur ce point, il n'avait aucun désir de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un.

Et bien qu'il pensait que c'était un peu injuste, Ichigo était aussi reconnaissant de ses liens avec un Clan parce que cela lui donnait quelques avantages, comme avoir sa propre chambre même si elle était assez grande pour trois. Ichigo avait pris l'habitude de mettre un sceau pour insonoriser la pièce – c'était à peu près le seul Kidou qu'il parvenait à faire (avec un sceau vraiment basique) puisque c'était une nécessité à choque fois qu'une réunion impromptue avait dû être tenue au Hueco Mundo – parce qu'il y avait des moments où il se réveillait toujours en criant à cause de ses cauchemars de sang et de mort et de l'obscurité de Muken qui l'avait rendu claustrophobe.

D'un autre côté, il y avait pas mal d'inconvénients, le pire étant la façon dont ses professeurs le comparaient tous à Kaien, ce qui en conséquence tournait certains élèves contres lui : ils l'insultaient et se moquaient de lui. Ichigo ne s'en inquiétait pas trop – c'était plus ennuyant qu'autre chose – mais il aurait vraiment aimé que ça s'arrête. Pourtant de ce qu'il avait un jour appris de Kukaku et de Ganju, Kaien n'était pas un vantard ou un snob arrogant, il était totalement le contraire – travaillant dur et gentil envers les personnes autour de lui, et n'aimant pas sortir du lot- ce qui frustrait Ichigo encore plus parce qu'il savait que si Kaien venait à apprendre les ennuis qu'avait son cousin à cause de sa reputation, il ne serait pas content. Kaien était déjà ridiculement protecteur envers Ichigo pour une raison quelconque et veillait sur lui avec sa façon incroyablement sociale de le fait, Ichigo ne voulait donner à Kaien aucune raison d'être bouleversé à cause de lui.

Mais hormis le cinéma de l'école autour de lui, l'Académie était principalement vraiment ennuyeuse.

L'école enseignait quatre sujets principaux : Zanjustu, Hohou, Hakudou, et Kidou, avec un peu d'Histoire, de Mathématiques, l'art de remplir correctement la paperasse (Ichigo s'était retenu de rire de peu lorsqu'il avait vu ça, même si son vrai nom était 'Devoirs de Bureau Professionnel').

Il n'y avait pratiquement rien que les enseignants à l'Académie pouvaient lui enseigner à propos des trois premiers. Ichigo était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il pouvait battre chaque instructeur à l'intérieur de l'école avec une main attachée dans le dos et un bandeau sur les yeux. Il était déjà au niveau d'un capitaine et était même plus fort que la plupart d'entre eux, présents et futurs, sans mentionner que la Déesse de l'éclair lui avait appris elle-même le Shumpo. Même les classes accélérées ne faisaient rien pour alléger son ennui, surtout qu'il avait à se retenir de beaucoup, il était déjà bien assez puissant lorsqu'il se retenait.

Les mathématiques passaient comme une lettre à la poste, il avait travaillé dur lorsqu'il était au lycée avant la guerre, et il avait, à l'insistance d'Ishida, continué ses études entre deux escarmouches lors que la guerre avait commencé.

Et remplir la paperasse – des trucs inutiles comme les duplicatas de missions passées et la comptabilité – n'était rien de nouveau. La guerre, au lieu de retenir la paperasse, générait en fait plus de ce truc maudit, et à chaque fois qu'Ukitake avait été cloué au lit et que Rukia était enterrée sous des montagnes de papier, Ichigo l'avait gracieusement aidé. Ensuite Shunsui l'avait malheureusement découvert et avait ajouté son boulot à la pile d'Ichigo, disant qu'Ichigo devait au moins en faire une partie puisque le capitaine lui apprenait à utiliser ses deux lames avec plus d'efficacité.

(Ichigo s'était plus tard vengé en déversant de rage tout le saké de l'homme dans l'évier, pour le plaisir de Lisa et de Nanao. Malheureusement, Ichigo avait seulement obtenu un bottage de cul en règle pendant leur session d'entraînement suivante, pour un mec aussi paresseux, Kyouraku Shunsui n'était pas un vantard, et était, de façon surprenante, un mentor très impliqué une fois qu'Ichigo avait réussi à le convaincre de lui enseigner).

Donc vraiment, les seuls cours intéressants qu'Ichigo pouvait attendre avec impatience étaient le cour d'Histoire et celui de Kidou.

Il avait toujours aimé l'Histoire donc au moins ça l'occupait de façon décente. Le Kidou d'un autre côté lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Le sceau d'intimité que Kisuke lui avait appris ? cela avait littéralement pris trois mois entier à Ichigo pour l'apprendre. D'accord, c'était un bout de Kidou pas mal compliqué, en particulier puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais appris les bases, mais quand même. Tout lui venait aisément lorsqu'il travaillait dessus assez dur, donc cela avait été plus qu'irritant quand le Kidou n'avait pas marché aussi naturellement pour lui.

Et son père avait eu l'audace de lui dire que le Kidou était quelque chose auquel les Shiba excellaient en général. Renji et Rukia ne l'avaient certainement pas aidé quand ils s'asseyaient sur les bords du terrain pour se moquer de lui.

Mais apprendre ce sceau lui avait au moins donné assez de contrôle sur son reiatsu pour sceller son Zanpakutou et cacher sa signature de reiatsu à ceux autour de lui, donc Ichigo avait un peu été apaisé lorsqu'il avait fini par réussir au bout de trois mois.

Toutefois, cela ne l'aidait pas maintenant à chaque fois que son instructeur lui demandait de faire un Kidou de bas niveau.

_Tu as trop de reiatsu_, avait soupiré Kisuke plus d'une fois. _Les sorts de Kidou de bas niveau ne te viendront jamais facilement tout simplement parce que ton reiatsu est trop puissant pour être contenu dans les sorts les plus faibles. Normalement, un reiatsu plus fort rend les sorts en eux-mêmes plus forts, mais ton reiatsu les submerge et les fait exploser._

Ichigo lui avait demandé ce qu'il devrait faire.

_Restes en aux sorts les plus durs,_ lui avait conseillé Kisuke avec un clap joyeux de son éventail. _Ou mieux encore, ne les utilise pas du tout, tu as plus de chance de faire exploser ta propre main que de percuter ce que tu vises_.

Ouais, comme si ça l'_aidait_.

Le froncement de sourcil instinctif d'Ichigo s'approfondit lors que ses pensées se tournèrent vers un coin plus sombre de son paysage mental. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup penser au passé – futur – trop souvent. Cela l'amenait inévitablement à se rappeler de ses vieux amis.

Au moins la moitié d'entre eux étaient morts. Son père et ses sœurs étaient partis de la même façon, bien cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans, et le souvenir de cela était plus une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine que l'agonie qui l'étouffait et qui avait envahie sa tête pendant les mois qui avaient suivis. Son vieux devrait en fait être vivant maintenant, mais Ichigo n'avait pas été capable de se motiver pour passer par l'enceinte Shiba même si Kaien avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire venir à la « maison » pour dîner.

Il était devenu plutôt adepte à ne pas penser à l'autre ligne temporelle. Cela l'aidait un peu. Pendant la guerre, à chaque fois que son humeur était au bord de la dépression, il se jetait dans la bataille et se battait, se battait jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit épuisé au point d'être trop fatigué pour penser. Unohana n'était pas ravie de cela, pour le dire gentiment, citant des problèmes physiques et mentaux, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était en mesure de faire quelque chose à propos de cela, Ichigo était l'un des combattants les plus puissants et personne ne pouvait se permettre de lui accorder de temps d'arrêt.

Maintenant c'était différent, mais au lieu de batailles de vie ou de mort, Ichigo se concentrait sur ses études. Il était pratiquement certain que les bibliothécaires de la Bibliothèque du Seireitei le reconnaissait maintenant, et cela pas seulement parce qu'il était le cousin de Shiba Kaien. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'enterrer là pour éviter les fans sources de migraines, les tyrans irritants, et Kaien (qui insistait toujours sur le fait d'être ouvert et gentil, et essayait de faire en sorte qu'Ichigo soit plus social par des cajoleries).

Se cacher dans la bibliothèque marchait suprêmement bien. Kaien ne pensait presque jamais à le rechercher là, et lorsqu'il le faisait, elle était assez grande pour qu'Ichigo se terre dans un coin poussiéreux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il évitait de penser à des choses comme Aizen et bon sang qu'allait-il changer et ne pas changer. Le Roi des Esprits avait sous-entendu que les Vaizards étaient nécessaire donc ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Ichigo pouvait vraiment s'occuper, surtout que s'il parvenait à sauver Shinji et les autres de l'Hollowification, Aizen allait sans le moindre doute trouver un autre groupe de Shinigami ne se doutant de rien sur lesquels expérimenter, et cela allait tout perturber, laissant Ichigo avec un futur totalement imprévisible. En plus, Shinji avait une fois confié à Ichigo qu'être un Vaizard n'était pas si mal, surtout parce que l'augmentation de puissance venant de ses pouvoirs de Hollow avait permis à de nombreuses reprises de sauver une vie, dont la sienne.

Donc Ichigo ne toucherait pas à ça. A côté de cela, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Etre diplômé était son premier problème, et rien de vraiment désastreux n'était arrivé avant à peu près quatre ans.

Ichigo remua quand il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte, annulant automatiquement le sort de Kidou alors qu'il se tendait involontairement, prêt à bouger au moindre signe d'hostilité. Il ne reconnaissait pas la signature de reiatsu à l'extérieur.

Sortant du lit en roulant sur lui-même, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit, là il se trouva face à un autre étudiant se balançant d'un pied à l'autre avec nervosité. Elle avait une tête et demi de moins que lui avec des cheveux bruns foncés attaché en queue de cheval et un katana enfoncé dans une ceinture autour de sa taille.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle le vit, et pendant un moment, elle eut l'air d'avoir perdu ses mots, terrifiée et embarrassée en même temps.

Il y avait des étudiants comme ça aussi, les timides qui gardaient leur tête baissée et ne parlaient pas vraiment aux étudiants plus hauts sur l'échelle politique ou sociale.

Ichigo souffla mentalement et maudit Kaien pour l'avoir mis dans ce genre de situation par inadvertance, avant de demander brutalement, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La fille sursauta réellement avant de se s'incliner dans une révérence basse et balbutier, « B… Bon après-midi, Shiba-dono. Je … Je ne suis pas sûre que vous en ayez été informé m… mais Koyonagi-sensei m'a assignée des sessions de tutorat supplémentaire avec… avec vous pour… pour le Zanjutsu. Il m'a dit de vous donner cela. »

Ses joues rougies avec un embarras palpable, la fille sortit un petit morceau de papier, son regard concentré sur tout sauf Ichigo.

Le sourcil d'Ichigo eut un tic d'irritation alors qu'il saisissait la note et la lu rapidement. Autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais accepté d'être le tuteur de quiconque.

_« Shiba-kun, considère cela comme un crédit supplémentaire. Ton instructeur de Kidou me dit que tu n'as pas le niveau dans sa classe mais, ayant regardé ton progrès dans le reste de tes cours, je pense que ce serait une honte si tu n'obtenais pas ton diplôme en avance parce que tu n'avais pas les notes dans ce domaine. Continue à travailler dur sur ton Kidou et être le tuteur de cette étudiante rattrapera toute note négative. ~ Koyonagi Senzo»_

Ichigo serra les dents et s'efforça de retenir l'envie d'utiliser son Bankai pour envoyer le cul de Koyonagi dans le prochain royaume.

Koyonagi Senzo était à la tête de la branche de Zanjutsu à l'Académie, et l'homme avait malheureusement surpris Ichigo en train de balayer ses camarades d'un revers de main pendant sa première semaine à l'école. Koyonagi avait immédiatement emmené Ichigo pour faire quelques tests pratiques et était arrivé rapidement à la conclusion qu'Ichigo était tout autant – si ce n'est plus – un génie que Kaien et Ichimaru Gin (qui avait obtenu son diplôme cinq ans plus tôt en un an).

Après cela, Ichigo n'avait pas été capable d'échapper à la résolution de l'homme à exprimer son plein potentiel et à graduer en un an aussi, deux au pire. Koyonagi avait de la chance qu'Ichigo n'ait pas l'intention de rester collé à l'Académie plus d'un an, il mourrait d'ennui sinon.

Toutefois, il était convaincu qu'il pouvait réussir son cours de Kidou parfaitement bien sans faire du tutorat à quelqu'un pour obtenir un « crédit supplémentaire » mais il n'allait pas sous-estimer Koyonagi : il risquait de lui coller quelque chose d'encore plus irritant. Le Shinigami plus âgé n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur le fait qu'Ichigo devrait sortir plus. Ichigo ne savait pas si Koyonagi l'aimait ou le détestait avec ses efforts continus pour faire en sorte qu'il fasse de son mieux. Cela rendait certainement sa vie plus dure puisqu'il essayait de cacher son mieux.

Extérieurement, il exhala et grogna ce qui fit sursauter la fille devant lui. Il roula des yeux, il n'était pas d'humeur à la cajoler alors il demanda avec impatience, « Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »

La fille poussa un petit cri aigu avant de bégayer. « Je… Je suis Fujiwara Asuka. C'est… c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Shiba-dono. »

Ichigo grimaça à la formalité dont elle faisait preuve. C'était ce genre de chose que son cousin et les gens comme Byakuya et Yoruichi devaient supporter ? il n'était même pas encore sorti de l'Académie, pour l'amour de dieu ! « D'accord, première chose – si je vais être ton tuteur, tu dois oublier ce suffixe ridicule, d'accord ? »

La fille, Fujiwara, eut l'air un peu horrifiée mais elle hocha la tête docilement et dit, « Sh… Shiba-san alors. »

Ichigo soupira. Eh bien, il supposa que c'était un peu mieux. Inoue et un certain nombre d'autres l'appelaient quelque chose comme ça fut un temps. Ou… l'appelleraient comme ça un jour.

Quoiqu'il en soit.

« Et seconde règle, continua-t-il, la regardant durement. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand on parle ? »

Fujiwara rougit et leva hâtivement la tête, croisant à peine ses yeux avant que son regard ne retourne sur le sol.

Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux. Génial. Il n'était pas doué avec les filles en général – Rukia était l'une des rares exceptions, ça avait fait tilt entre eux et ils étaient devenus amis presque instantanément – et maintenant il était coincé à devoir faire le tuteur pour une fille qui préférerait probablement un tuteur moins… intimidant qu'Ichigo.

Dommage qu'Ichigo ait usé la majeure partie de sa patience pendant la guerre. A moins que ce soit de la patience pour conduire des troupes ou planifier une stratégie, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en foutre plus d'essayer d'accommoder chacun avec des mots sympathiques et du réconfort vide de sens.

« D'accord, quand est-ce que tu es libre ? » demanda Ichigo, décidant d'avancer. Bon sang, à quoi Koyonagi pouvait penser en lui envoyant une fille du genre fleur fragile ? l'homme devrait connaître la personnalité d'Ichigo depuis le temps.

« H… Hum, j'ai… j'ai mis de côté les mardis, les jeudis et les samedis après-midi si … si cela vous va ? » Fujiwara termina avec un ton interrogatif allant crescendo.

Ichigo révisa mentalement son emploi du temps. Il n'avait rien les mardis et les jeudis après-midi, et plus de temps occupé le week-end signifiait moins de temps pour que Kaien le poursuive.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il rapidement. Tu as besoin d'aide spécifiquement en Zanjutsu, c'est ça ? »

Il ignora le mouvement de recul honteux qui s'empara du corps de la fille et attendit un signe de confirmation à la place. « D'accord, est ce qu'il y a un endroit particulier où tu veux que ces leçons se passent, ou n'importe où t'iras ?

\- … » répondit Fujiwara de manière inaudible, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Ichigo pria pour avoir de la patience et espéra qu'il ne finirait pas par créer des cicatrices émotionnelles à la fille après ces leçons supplémentaires. « Un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît. »

Des alarmes sonnèrent dans sa tête sonnèrent quand Fujiwara prit une expression qui suggérait qu'elle était proche de fondre en larmes mais au moins elle parvint à dire laborieusement « Je… je préférerais, quelque… quelque part de privé, Sh… Shiba-do…Shiba-san. »

Ichigo passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. « D'accord, tu connais le terrain abandonné à côté de la Huitième Division où personne ne va parce qu'il est trop marécageux ? rencontre moi là-bas à partir de quatre heure mardi prochain. »

Fujiwara sursauta un peu, visiblement surprise. « On… on quitte les terres de l'écoles pour s'entraîner ?

\- Il n'y a pas de règle contre ça tant qu'on rentre avant le couvre-feu, et je prévois de revenir avant le dîner donc pas de problème sur ce point, fit remarquer Ichigo. En plus, tu ne peux pas obtenir d'intimité dans les terrains à l'intérieur ici, ils ont tous une pièce d'observation attachée. Les terrains d'extérieurs sont encore pires, les gens passant par l'école peuvent toujours les voir. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ? »

Fujiwara secoua la tête rapidement et s'inclina à nouveau. « No… Non, Shiba-san. Mer… Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon tuteur. Je… Je ne serai pas en retard et … et je travaillerai dur. »

Ichigo grogna et écarta le problème d'un geste de la main, se détournant déjà. « Comme tu veux. On se verra plus tard.3

Il jeta un regard en arrière juste à temps pour voir la fille fuir dans un Shumpo pressé. Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide en Hohou.

Il soupira une fois de plus et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur le fait d'enseigner de toute façon ? l'étendue de son expérience dans ce domaine était aider ses sœurs à faire leurs devoir de math.

Et bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de suggérer le terrain d'entraînement marécageux ? c'était pratiquement dans l'arrière-cour de la Huitième Division même s'il était d'usage public.

Mais Shunsui l'avait entraîné là, et les méthodes du capitaine avaient été épuisantes mais efficaces. Pour un gars aussi décontracté, il avait fait passer Ichigo par un enfer avec ses entraînements, plus que Kisuke et Shinji l'avait pu.

Donc Fujiwara allait le haïr d'ici la fin de … eh bien, Ichigo allait lui donner une semaine. Elle avait l'air plutôt d'une humeur douce en plus d'être timide donc elle allait probablement le supporter trois sessions avant d'aller voir Koyonagi et de le supplier pour changer de tuteur. Ichigo aurait probablement des problèmes parce qu'il était trop dur mais cela serait mieux pour Fujiwara au bout du compte de ne pas être coincé avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Hochant la tête avec détermination, Ichigo se retira dans sa chambre et sortit ses livres. Il avait rarement plus d'une poignée d'heures de sommeil par jour, donc il avait tendance à faire des siestes dès qu'il se sentait fatigué puisqu'il ne pouvait jamais avoir une nuit complète de sommeil, donc il pouvait toujours commencer ses devoirs maintenant.

{1}

« Taichou, j'ai un problème. » annonça Kaien alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce où son capitaine se relaxait souvent avec une théière et la compagnie de Kyouraku. Bien sûr, le capitaine de la Huitième Division était étalé sur un tatami en face d'Ukitake sur un côté de la table, du saké et des petits pains à la viande devant lui. Les deux capitaines étaient assez amicaux pour que Kaien se sente confortable pour être un peu moins formel autour d'eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en public.

Comme s'il arrivait au bon moment, Kyouraku fit un signe de main paresseux pour saluer Kaien, et Kaien s'inclina brièvement avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers son propre capitaine.

Ukitake lui sourit avec indulgence, sachant visiblement ce que Kaien allait dire. « Oui, Kaien ? Est-ce que c'est encore à propos de ton cousin ? »

Ouais, d'accord, Kaien avait parlé encore et encore de son bébé de cousin depuis à peu près cinq mois, donc jugez le. Il était inquiet. Après tout, combien de cousins perdus depuis longtemps sortaient de nulle part avec des blessures presque mortelles et se réveillant amnésiques ? qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Ichigo s'effondrait à cause d'une rechute ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Sans mentionner que Kukaku avait menacé de le décapiter si Kaien ne veillait pas sur la nouvelle adition à la famille. Il était lieutenant bien sûr, mais personne dans le Clan Shiba ne défiait Kukaku et s'en sortait quand elle était de ce type d'humeur.

« Oui, Taichou, Kaien fit un long soupir alors qu'il s'asseyait et asseyait de ne pas avoir l'air de bouder. « Il m'évite.

\- Eh bien, il ne te connait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas, fit remarquer gentiment Ukitake, mais il aurait fallu que Kaien soit aveugle pour rater le sourire amuser qui flottait au coin de la bouche de son capitaine. Il doit se sentir un peu méfiant, même si je suis sûr que tu finiras par percer sa carapace. »

Kaien ne fit que soupirer. « Ouais, je sais, mais Ichigo est juste si… fermé pour un Shiba. Je veux dire on est un groupe plutôt bruyant en général. Mais quand il s'agit d'Ichigo, je me considère chanceux si j'arrive à lui tirer trois phrases entières en une seule rencontre.

\- Il n'a pas grandi avec ton Clan, lui rappela Ukitake. Il est sûrement très différent en termes de personnalité. »

Kaien se gratta la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. Je suis juste inquiet. Je me passé à l'Académie il y a quelques jours et j'ai rendu visite à l'un de ses instructeurs. Il dit qu'Ichigo est plutôt isolé, qu'il n'a pas d'ami, et que ma réputation là-bas ne l'aide pas du tout. Ichigo ne s'est pas plaint bien sûr mais Koyonagi-san dit qu'il est solitaire. »

Il reprit un peu du poil de la bête quand il se rappela d'autres choses que Koyonagi avait révélées. « Mais Ichigo est aussi un génie. »

Ukitake haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? un autre? »

Kaien sourit fièrement. « Ouais. Apparemment, mon cousin est déjà monté au sommet du sommet de sa classe en Zanjutsu, Hohou, et Hakuda. Après l'avoir remarqué, Koyonagi-san a fait combattre Ichigo contre un sixième année, et Ichigo lui a botté les fesses. Koyonagi-san suspecte qu'Ichigo peu déjà libérer son Zanpakutou mais Ichigo n'a rien dit là-dessus. Ses autres études avancent aussi à une vitesse folle. La seule chose avec laquelle il a des problèmes c'est le Kidou. Ichigo n'a pas le contrôle pour ça. »

L'expression de son capitaine devint pensive alors qu'il partagea un regard avec Kyouraku. « Est-ce qu'il va être diplômé à la fin de l'année alors ? les étudiants n'ont pas à perfectionner chaque aspect des quatre formes de combat avant de rejoindre le Gotei 13 après tout. »

Kaien hocha la tête avec énergie. « Koyonagi-san parie là-dessus. Il travaille juste à faire en sorte qu'Ichigo se socialise plus dès à présent pour qu'il ne s'embrouille pas avec ses camarades Shinigami plus tard, lorsqu'il rejoindra une équipe. Il a mentionné quelque chose à propos de faire en sorte qu'Ichigo soit le tuteur de quelqu'un pour plus de crédits.

\- Humm, Kyouraku prit la parole pour la première fois depuis que Kaien était entré dans la pièce. Le capitaine regarda Kaien d'un air pensif depuis le dessous de son sakkat. Juste une pensée, Kaien-kun, est ce que ton cousin est au courant que… eh bien, que tu te comportes comme un harceleur ? »

Kaien souffla avec indignation avant de se frotter la nuque d'un air repentant. « Ah, pas vraiment. Il sait que je m'arrête souvent pour voir comment il va, mais il se cache toujours à chaque fois que je lui rends visite. Comment veut-il que je sache comment il va s'il ne passe pas de temps avec moi ? »

Kaien se renfrogna un peu ce qui fit juste rire les deux capitaines.

« Peut-être que tu es un peu surprotecteur, Kaien, suggéra Ukitake avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'Ichigo se sent mal-à-l'aise face à toute l'attention que tu lui accorde, surtout en présence des autres étudiants. »

Kaien s'arrêta, sentant son humeur se plomber. « Je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo se préoccupe de cela. De ce que j'ai vu, il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de se quiconque peut penser de lui. Il est… »

Kaien s'arrêta à nouveau, hésitant à dire ses prochains mots. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du nouveau membre de sa famille. Ichigo était si …

Distant.

Cela n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais c'était le mieux que Kaien puisse faire. Son cousin avait l'air … triste, peut-être. Parfois, lorsque Kaien parvenait à coincer Ichigo et le traîner pour aller déjeuner avec lui, il y avait des fois où il avait l'impression que le Shinigami aux cheveux flamboyants était en deuil ou quelque chose comme cela, et d'autres fois, c'était presque comme si Ichigo était fatigué de … tout.

Fatigué. C'était peut-être ça.

De toute façon, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Kaien continuait de revenir à la charge. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile à propos du Shinigami plus jeune qui titillait instinctivement son côté protecteur.

« Kaien ? »

Kaien sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son capitaine et colla un sourire vainqueur sur son visage. « Ce n'est rien, Taichou. Ichigo a juste l'air un peu … perdu, je dirais. »

Perdu. Oui c'était ça. Distant et fatigue mais avant tout perdu.

Et Kaien en savait pas pourquoi, et il détestait cela parce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il était le Chef de Clan, c'était son devoir de prendre soin de ceux de son Clan, et cela le frustrait énormément de voir que le nouveau membre de sa famille ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver la paix avec eux. Ichigo n'était pas retourné à l'enceinte Shiba depuis qu'il l'avait quittée quatre mois auparavant pour aller à l'Académie.

« Donne lui du temps Kaien, Ukitake interrompit ses pensée. Etre atteint d'amnésie ne doit pas être facile. Ce serait comme être abandonné au milieu d'une terre étrangère et de se débattre pour s'habituer à y vivre. Cela prendrait un moment.

« Je suppose », accorda Kaien à contre cœur, et vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il pouvait faire. Même le docteur du Clan Shiba lui avait dire que ça prendrait du temps.

Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Kaien ne pouvait pas continuer à essayer. Ichigo était un Shiba et le petit cousin de Kaien en plus (d'accord, le « petit » était sujet à débat mais ce n'était pas le problème), il n'y avait aucune chance que Kaien l'abandonne comme ça.

{1}

« Est…est-ce qu'on va vraiment utiliser cet endroit? »

Ichigo sourit brièvement. « Ouais. »

Il balaya du regard le paysage. Hormis un petit morceau de terre sèche en hauteur au loin sur la gauche, tout le reste était devenu une sorte de marais. Certains endroits étaient même inondés.

La plupart des Shinigami ne penseraient même pas à s'y entraîner. Avoir les pieds dans de l'eau boueuse en pratiquant des katas et en se battant contre quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Un seul faux-pas et vous vous retrouviez la tête la première dans le marais.

Ichigo le savait, il avait trébuché sur plus de déchets à moitiés submergés qu'il ne préférait s'en souvenir. Et était tombé sans grâce dans l'eau qui cédait à contrecœur plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter.

Et ce bâtard de Shunsui ne lui avait même pas permis d'utiliser le Shumpo pour rester au-dessus du terrain.

Cela serait totalement contraire à cette méthode d'entraînement, Ichigo-kun, avait dit Shunsui avec bien trop d'enthousiasme alors qu'il se prélassait sur un transat avec une bouteille de saké dans la main alors qu'Ichigo le fixait d'un regard noir, trempé des pieds à la tête.

Si Ichigo n'avait pas autant respecté l'homme, il aurait fini par le haïr pour le reste de l'éternité.

« D'accord, je dois savoir ce que tu peux faire, donc… » Ichigo étudia son étudiante temporaire avec un œil critique, ignorant la façon dont elle remuait. « Fait tous les katas basiques de Zanjutsu. Tu peux les faire sur la terre sèche. Pour l'instant.

Il étouffa l'envie de ricaner lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Fujiwara s'écarquiller d'inquiétude en entendant la dernière partie de sa phrase. Dans sa tête les caquètements de Shiro résonnaient avec une joie sadique.

Alors que Fujiwara obéissait, sortant son katana timidement et commençant son premier kata, Ichigo se rendit vite compte que le problème ne venait pas du fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas les pas. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait que très peu voir pas du tout de puissance derrière chacun de ses mouvements. Face à un réel opposant, ses coups seraient plus comparables à des tapes gentilles qu'à quoique ce soit qui face mal.

Ichigo se pinça l'arête du nez. Ça allait être dur. Ou plus exactement, il allait avoir fort à faire pour l'endurcir.

Si Fujiwara venait juste d'entrer à l'Académie cette année, Ichigo aurait pu avoir tendance à y aller doucement avec elle. Toutefois, Ichigo ne se souvenait pas d'elle dans aucune de ses classes, accélérée ou non, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là depuis au moins deux ans voire plus.

Ce qui voulait aussi dire, clairement, que les méthodes que l'Académie usait pour enseigner à Fujiwara ne marchaient pas. Une chose qu'Ichigo avait découverte durant ses derniers mois dans cette école était que tout ce que les instructeurs enseignaient ici était…fade. Il n'y avait pas de variation, juste une routine déterminée d'exercices qui de feraient rien contre les armée de Hollow d'Aizen.

Ichigo soupira brièvement et s'élança dans un Shumpo qui le rendait flou, tirant sa propre épée alors qu'il bougeait et laissant à peine le temps de réagir à Fujiwara avant de la percuter, le métal crissant contre le métal alors que la fille parvenait à peine à lever son katana dans un blocage maladroit pour se défendre.

Fujiwara glapit alors qu'Ichigo la repoussait facilement, la faisant tomber avec un mouvement habile du poignet, et il la regarda, impassible, alors qu'elle tomba dans l'eau avec un gigantesque splash.

Elle revint à la surface en crachotant, ayant l'air choquée, apeurée, et totalement surprise, cherchant ses mots alors qu'elle faisait sortir l'eau de ses yeux. « Sh…Shiba-san ? Qu…Quoi ? »

Ichigo s'avança calmement dans le marais, se moquant du fait que l'eau baignait ses chevilles. Il avait eu la prévoyance de retirer l'uniforme épais de l'Académie et de l'échanger contre un simple kimono. Fujiwara n'était pas aussi chanceuse, Ichigo était sûr qu'elle corrigerait son habillement d'ici la prochaine fois.

« Lève-toi, lui dit-il sans fanfare, levant sa lame vers elle. Si nous faisons ça, nous le ferons de ma manière. Tu n'as pas de force derrière tes attaques, et tes reflexes sont d'une nullité absolue. Au rythme où tu vas, tu parviendras peut-être à être diplômée par l'Académie, mais tu ne durerais pas deux minutes dans une vraie bataille. »

Fujiwara le regarda bouche-bée pendant un moment, et ses yeux étaient peut-être remplis de larmes, mais Ichigo fut intérieurement impressionné lorsqu'elle ne fit que plisser les lèvres et se hisser sur ses pieds, vacillant un peu alors qu'elle reprenait son équilibre, avant de relever son katana.

Elle ne s'est pas plainte.

Hum. C'était une surprise plaisante.

Toutefois, à voix haute, il lui donna seulement une instruction : « Pas de Shumpo. »

Et ensuite il frappa.

Le premier coup envoya Fujiwara en arrière, mais Ichigo ne s'arrêta pas. Il ralentit suffisamment pour lui laisser une chance de répliquer à son assaut mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il se stoppait juste lorsqu'elle tombait dans la boue au bout de quelques minutes.

Fujiwara ne dura qu'une demi-heure, s'effondrant littéralement à la marque des trente minutes alors qu'elle avalait de grandes goulées d'air, sa silhouette toute entière tremblant de fatigue alors que sa lame glissait en dehors de sa main.

Ichigo, n'ayant pas transpiré une seule goute, baissa son Zanpakutou à son tour, l'examinant de près avant de rengainer sa lame. « Je suppose que c'est tout ce qu'on fera aujourd'hui. Tu peux te lever? »

Fujiwara n'avait même pas assez de souffle pour répondre, son visage rouge de fatigues, des mèches de cheveux tombant dans ses yeux, ses vêtements trempés, et nécessitant probablement plus qu'un seul bon lavage. Néanmoins, sous le regard mesuré d'Ichigo, la fille se hissa sur ses pieds, mais ses genoux plièrent sous elle aussitôt qu'elle essaya de se redresser.

Ma main d'Ichigo s'avança instinctivement et l'attrapa par le dos de son uniforme avant qu'elle tombe tête la première dans la bouillasse.

Il y eut un moment de silence, brisé seulement par les respirations irrégulières de Fujiwara. Ichigo fit une grimace à la situation en général, avant de la faire passer sur son dos, ignorant la boue et l'eau qui tachèrent immédiatement ses propres vêtements. Les doigts de la fille s'accrochèrent automatiquement faiblement à ses épaules, même si elle se raidit tout de suite avec une incertitude surprise.

« Accroche-toi, marmonna Ichigo, se baissant pour ramasser son Zanpakutou avant de sortir du terrain d'entraînement. Si tu lâche, je ne m'arrêterai pas pour te récupérer. »

A cela, les mains de Fujiwara se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules et Ichigo commença le chemin du retour vers l'Académie.

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Cela convenait parfaitement à Ichigo et il catalogua mentalement les choses sur lesquelles il aurait besoin de travailler avec Fujiwara – endurance, vitesse, les formes de plus en plus négligées, les occasionnels mouvements inutiles entres les attaques…

C'était une liste plutôt longue.

« E…Est-ce que toutes nos sessions d'entraînement se… seront comme ça ? » dit Fujiwara, a voix pleine d'hésitation, juste derrière l'oreille gauche d'Ichigo.

La bouche d'Ichigo se tordit un peu sous le coup d'un amusement sardonique. « Oui, c'est ça. Si tu as un problème avec ça, va voir Koyonagi. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsque la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un refus immédiat.

« Non ! Fujiwara eut l'air de s'étouffer sous le coup de son éclat de voix pendant une seconde, avant de continuer sans s'arrêter. Je… Je veux dire, c'est… c'est bien. »

Ichigo s'arrêta au milieu de la route, jeta des regards noirs aux quelques passants qui les fixaient, ce qui les fit fuir, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder son élève. « Tu es sérieuse ? tu es complètement morte, tu ne peux même pas marcher, je ne vais pas être plus doux avec toi dans le futur, tu sais. »

Fujiwara hocha la tête sans un mot et ne dit rien de plus. Ses yeux évitèrent le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo mais il y avait une certaine brillance dans ses yeux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des larmes cette fois-ci. L'exacte opposé en fait.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étrécirent alors qu'il recommença à bouger. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille ?

Oisivement, alors que l'Académie était en vue, il se dit qu'il devrait passé par le bureau de Koyonagi et lui demander quel type de personne il avait refilé à Ichigo.

{1}

« Tu m'as refilé une noble?

\- Tu t'en préoccupes vraiment ?

Ichigo regarda avec fureur l'homme à l'air serein assis les jambes croisées sur son bureau. Koyonagi était étrange comme ça, et avec sa cicatrice en forme de x sur une joue et ses cheveux fauve et sauvages, la plupart des étudiants trouvaient l'homme un peu effrayant.

Ichigo le trouvait juste plus énervant qu'autre chose.

« Non, je m'en moque, gronda Ichigo. Mais j'aurai apprécié de le savoir avant. Je l'ai épuisé jusqu'à la moelle aujourd'hui et elle a eu l'air heureuse quand je lui ai dit que chaque session avec moi serait aussi difficile. Et pendant qu'on est sur le sujet, laisse-moi te dire, elle est faible. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous enseignez aux étudiants de nos jours ? »

Koyonagi eut le culot d'avoir l'air amusé. « Premièrement, Ichi-kun…

\- Quand est-ce qu'on est devenus aussi proches ? l'interrompit Ichigo avec énervement.

\- … tu es aussi un étudiant ici, continua Koyonagi allègrement. Ne fait pas comme si tu étais déjà diplômé, espèce de gosse arrogant. Et deuxièmement, Fujiwara-chan est ce que certaine personnes appelleraient l'avorton de la portée. De ce que je sais, elle aurait été plus faite à rester chez elle et à passer son temps à coudre ou quelque chose du genre, mais je crois qu'elle est parvenue à convaincre son Clan de la laisser s'inscrire à l'Académie. Pire encore, c'est une bâtarde.

» A cause de cela, l'expression de Koyonagi devint sèche, elle n'est réellement acceptée dans aucun cercle, ici à l'école, pas parmi les nobles, ni parmi ceux du Rukongai. »

Ichigo le regarda fixement. « Je suis un bâtard »

En quelques sorte, corrigea-t-il dans sa tête.

Koyonagi grogna. « Oui, mais tu es un Shiba. Seul un fou s'aliénerait l'une des cinq Famille Noble du Seireitei de quelque sorte que ce soit, et bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'idiot à l'Académie, aucun d'eux n'est assez stupide pour commettre un suicide politique.

» D'un autre côté, Fujiwara-chan vient d'une branche de la famille d'une Maison Moins Noble, d'accord, la Maison Noble est plutôt prestigieuse mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle a moins de poids que l'un des Clans principaux, sans mentionner qu'elle est une branche de cette maison. »

Les traits de Koyonagi s'aigrirent. « Même certains des instructeurs l'ignorent en plus grande partie. Ils ne pensent pas qu'elle ira très très loin même si elle réussit à être diplômée, donc ils ne veulent perdre leur temps à lui enseigner en vain.

\- Eh bien, au rythme où elle va, elle ne tiendra pas un mois dans une division », prédit durement Ichigo.

Koyonagi sourit. « C'est pourquoi je te l'ai envoyée, Ichi-kun. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était extatique à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui donnerait de l'attention. Et qui de mieux pour la remettre d'équerre que quelqu'un qui l'entraîne sérieusement ? »

Ichigo plissa les yeux avec suspicion en regardant le Shinigami. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, bâtard. »

Koyonagi renifla en riant. « Tu es un sale gosse malpoli. J'ai botté le cul d'élèves pour moins que ça.

Ichigo se moqua bruyamment, s'écartant du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Nous savons tous les deux que si tu pouvais faire ça, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je suis plus fort que toi. »

Il pencha la tête et attrapa au vol tel un expert le presse papier que Koyonagi venait de lui lancer avant de le renvoyer.

Eux deux avaient une relation assez étrange, moins instructeur-et-élève que des futurs-alliés-reconnus une fois qu'Ichigo serait diplômé.

Koyonagi avait été mécontent la première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus lorsqu'il avait vu clairement à travers le plan d'Ichigo de laisser l'autre homme gagner. L'instructeur avait refusé de laisser quitter la pièce à Ichigo avant qu'il ne cesse de se retenir. Ichigo avait continué à se retenir au bout du compte, mais après six heures à fixer Koyonagi et une envie de plus en plus pressante d'aller aux toilettes, il s'était finalement avancé et avait désarmé le Shinigami plus âgé en trois minutes top chrono.

Koyonagi avait absurdement été très satisfait de ce résultat.

« Tu la garderas avec toi ? demanda Koyonagi alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à partir. Elle est faible maintenant mais elle a une bonne éthique de travail. Son Kidou n'est pas mal non plus. Elle sera peut-être même capable de te donner quelques tuyaux. »

Ichigo roula des yeux à la taquinerie délibérée. « Tant qu'elle ne vient pas pleurer sur ton épaule, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein? »

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sa curiosité soulevant une question dans son esprit. « De quelle Maison Noble vient-elle de toute façon? Je veux dire, la plupart de ces familles n'autoriseraient pas vraiment des "avortons" à aller à l'Académie, n'est-ce pas? Ils pourraient nuire à leur réputation, etc, etc ? »

Koyonagi haussa les épaules. « Quelques-unes sont plus détendues, et donnent un peu plus de liberté à leur membres. Le fait qu'elle soit là indique qu'elle vient de l'une d'entre elle.

\- Laquelle ? » demanda Ichigo avec impatience.

« Mmm… l'instructeur sortit quelques papiers, balayant rapidement la page. «Ah, c'est là. Les Fujiwara sont une très petite branche de la Famille Kyouraku. »

Ichigo se donna presque le coup du lapin alors que sa tête se tournait à toute vitesse pour regarder Koyonagi avec incrédulité. Ensuite il leva les yeux au ciel et maudit le Roi des Esprits avec tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, juste parce cela devait être sa faute à lui – à ça ?-.

On peut parler du cercle de l'ironie.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre de cette traduction de Cywscross publié, les parutions seront un peu plus distantes entre elles, les chapitres étant plus longs.

pensez à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et encourage à traduire plus vite!

petit avant goût du prochain chapitre : rencontre avec Ukitake, Kyouraku et Shinji.


	2. Chapitre 2

Swinging Pendulum

Pendule oscillant

**Note du traducteur** : ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross Swinging Pendulum. Sa fic est actuellement en cours et compte cinq chapitres.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Résumé** « Trop dangereux pour vivre », déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve déposé dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué à ce que des choses impossibles lui arrivent.

* * *

**General Warnings**: AU, GEN, Time/Dimension Travel, Ichigo-centric, violence, langage.

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Encore. Tu es si lente que ça me fait du mal de te regarder. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors que Fujiwara se précipitait une fois encore sur lui, le front plissé sous la concentration alors qu'elle essayait de percer sa défense. Ses coups étaient devenus plus forts au cours des quatre dernières semaines, mais il y avait encore de l'hésitation dans chacun de ses mouvements, et Ichigo bloquait toujours chaque attaque aisément.

Il tiqua intérieurement lorsqu'il vit Fujiwara trébucher sur un buisson, une fois encore, de sorte qu'elle termina la tête la première dans la boue.

Soupirant, il reposa d'une manière absente son épée contre son épaule alors qu'il attendait que la fille se relève d'elle-même. Les seules améliorations qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire étaient une légère augmentation de son endurance (Fujiwara tenait maintenant quarante-cinq minutes contre lui), des réflexes plus naturels, et des attaques un peu plus fortes.

Le dernier point était douteux puisqu'Ichigo avait remarqué que ces coups étaient modérément plus forts contre lui uniquement. Il était passé par une de ses classes la semaine dernière, se dissimulant subrepticement dans un coin du balcon d'observation surplombant la salle d'entraînement où se tenait sa classe de Zanjutsu, et il avait été très mécontent par la façon dont les autres étudiants qui étaient ses partenaires la dominaient.

Ce n'était même pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le talent pour se défendre – certains de ces idiots étaient plus faibles qu'elle – mais Fujiwara se retenait toujours inconsciemment dans ses entraînements. Les instructeurs n'aidaient pas du tout sur ce point, détournant les yeux sur le harcèlement flagrant ou réprimandant simplement Fujiwara pour s'être trompée sur telle ou telle position.

Normalement, Ichigo s'en serait moqué. Les bâtards arrogants prenant de haut le reste de la populace était un problème universel dans chaque école, si Ichigo passait son temps à arrêter chaque cas qu'il croisait, il ne ferait jamais rien d'autre. Les tyrans allaient être ramenés durement à la réalité tôt ou tard quand ils réaliseraient que leur position condescendante ne les aiderait pas toujours dans le monde réel.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, parce qu'aussi réticent qu'il ait été à la prendre sous son aile, Fujiwara était son étudiante maintenant, et toute insulte envers elle était un affront contre Ichigo, en particulier quand elle continuait à perdre lamentablement contre des personnes qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait battre.

« Prenons une pause », grommela-t-il à voix haute, quittant l'eau en Shumpo alors que Fujiwara en sortait en pataugeant.

« Tu penses que c'est quoi ton problème, Fujiwara ? » demanda Ichigo une fois qu'ils furent installés sur la terre ferme et qu'il lui avait fait passé une bouteille d'eau.

Fujiwara remua, ses yeux fixés sur la bouteille entre ses mains. Elle s'était un peu calmée au cours des quatre dernières semaines mais la fille avait toujours l'air de trouver difficile de rencontrer son regard.

« P…problème » lui fit elle écho ; ayant l'air aussi surprise qu'incertaine. Ichigo ne pouvait pas la blâmer, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vraiment faite s'assoir pendant une session d'entraînement pour lui parler.

« Ton problème, clarifia brutalement Ichigo. Tu t'améliores, je peux le vois, même si c'est lent. Mais tu te fais toujours botter les fesses en classe, et je sais que tu peux battre au moins un tiers de ces crétins à ton niveau. Donc quel est le problème ? »

Fujiwara eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cette évaluation franche et sa tête se baissa encore plus, ses épaules se voutant alors qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même.

Ichigo roula des yeux et tendit la main pour lui coller une tape sur la tête, juste assez forte pour la faire sortir de son cafard.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ça ? dit Ichigo sèchement et avec impatience. Ecoute, j'ai accepté d'être ton tuteur, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas laisser tomber avant que tu sois au moins au sommet de ta classe. Moins que ça serait embarrassant pour toi comme pour moi. Donc dis moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire la même chose que ce que tu fais avec moi avec ces idiots qui te tapent dessus en classe.

Fujiwara bafouilla un peu, le regardant en clignant des yeux, mal-à-l'aise avant de lâcher : « Je … ils me donnent des noms… ils me disent des choses et je … j'oublie juste les choses que j'ai appris… avec toi. »

Ichigo plissa les yeux et ensuite ferma le poing et l'envoya dans la direction de son étudiante, assez lent pour qu'elle le voit mais assez rapide pour qu'elle ne soit pas capable de l'attraper à temps avec autre choses que les réflexes qu'il lui faisait rentrer dans le crâne.

Le smack qui surgit lorsque la main de Fujiwara se leva instinctivement pour bloquer son poing était encore plus satisfaisant qu'Ichigo ne pensait qu'il le serait. Les yeux écarquillés de Fujiwara étaient la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Oubliés mon cul, Ichigo renifla avec dérision alors qu'il baissait sa main. Tu n'oublies pas tes réflexes, ils restent avec toi pour le reste de ta vie une fois que tu les as appris. Tu as intérêt à trouver une meilleure excuse, Fujiwara. »

Fujiwara le fixa pendant encore une seconde avant que son regard se pose sur sa propre main comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je… Je suppose que c'est juste … c'est juste que je ne peux pas, finit par admettre Fujiwara, ses épaules se voutant d'un air défait.

\- Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Ichigo quand elle ne fit rien pour élaborer sa réponse.

Fujiwara tira tristement sur un de ses manches mouillées, ressemblant tellement à un chaton trempé pendant un moment que même Ichigo se senti vaguement honteux de l'avoir faite tomber dans l'eau autant de fois.

Puis il se secoua. Plus qu'autre chose, il y allait doucement avec elle. Le temps était beau donc le marais n'était même pas froid, et il arrêtait toujours leurs sessions d'entraînement quand elle avait l'air d'avoir atteint sa limite.

Shunsui en revanche, n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui, poussant Ichigo plus loin, toujours plus loin avec une insistance qui ne lui ressemblait pas (_je ne vais pas te voir mourir dans cette guerre parce que je ne t'ai pas entraîné correctement, Ichigo-kun_). Pendant la guerre, c'était l'hiver pendant toute l'année – ils se considéraient chanceux s'il n'y avait pas plu ou neigé – et le capitaine de la Huitième Division, notoirement décontracté, avait été sans merci, il avait épuisé Ichigo pendant des heures et des heures.

« Ils disent toujours des choses, finit par confesser Fujiwara, d'une petite voix. Pas… pas seulement à propos de mes capacités ou … ou de mes études ; ils disent aussi des choses sur… sur ma famille, à quel point … à quel point ils seraient mieux sans… sans que je ternisse leur réputation. »

Fujiwara avait l'air vraiment misérable quand elle finit. Ichigo la regarda pendant un long moment avant de demander l'air de rien, « Tu es d'accord avec eux ? »

La tête de Fujiwara se releva brutalement et une sorte de flamme désespérée apparut brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle encore une fois. « Ils… Ils pensent…

\- Fujiwara, Ichigo la coupa sans compassion. Je ne te demande pas ce qu'ils pensent, bon sang, je ne pourrais pas m'en foutre plus de ce qu'ils pensent. Je t'ai demandé ce que toi tu penses. Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec eux ou non ? »

Les poings de Fujiwara se serrèrent, assez pour que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Mais, elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir trouver de mot.

Ichigo, qui n'était pas du genre à se retenir, continua à la presser sans s'arrêter. « Parce que si tu le penses, alors je dois te le dire, cela ne sert vraiment à rien que tu sois là. Tu es plus faible que le Shinigami moyen, et en plus une bâtarde d'une Maison Noble. »

Il ignora la détresse blessée qui apparaissait sur le visage de Fujiwara, se concentrant à la place sur l'éclat de défiance qu'il pouvait à peine sentir derrière toute cette timidité et ce désespoir profond.

« Les gens te regardent de haut pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être, continua Ichigo sur un ton moqueur. Et si tu es d'accord avec eux, alors ton destin est pratiquement gravé dans la pierre. Tu as soit un ticket de retour pour ta maison en tant que Shinigami tombée en disgrâce qui n'était même pas assez bon pour être diplômé – exactement ce que tout le monde pense que tu es déjà – soit tu finiras morte avant même que tu arrives où que ce soit au sein du Gotei 13. De la chair à canon, somme toute. C'est ça que tu penses que tu es ? Maigrichonne, faible, si nerveuse que tu ne peux même pas regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes – bon sang, comment penses-tu gagner le respect de quiconque si tu te comportes tout le temps comme une souris ? Tu as peur de ta propre ombre, hein ? Tu ne serviras à rien, à part faire la proie pour attirer les Hollows ; inutile pour tout le reste. Je veux dire, peut-être que les autres étudiants ont raison ; tu devrais faire comme ils disent et retourner chez toi, tu devrais passer tes journées à t'occuper de la maison… »

Ichigo manqua de très peu de sourire lorsque la tolérance de Fujiwara avait presque audiblement éclatée et que la fille s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, ses points volants sauvagement alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et que sa fureur rougissait ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas vrai!, cria-t-elle, n'ayant pas l'air de se préoccuper du fait que ses coups étaient évités avec aisance alors qu'elle attaque tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre d'Ichigo. Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai choisi de devenir Shinigami ! C'est ce que je veux faire ! Je vais devenir quelqu'un d'utile, et je vais rendre ma famille fière, et quiconque disant que je suis juste une bâtarde sans valeur peut la fermer parce que je vais leur prouver à tous qu'ils ont tort ! Je vais être forte et il n'y a rien que toi ou quiconque peut dire pour _M'ARRETER _! »

Ichigo écarta simplement ses poings qui volaient, et la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il la défiait, « Tes mots ne sont pas en adéquation avec tes actions, Fujiwara, donc qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre ? Moi? Si je n'avais pas déjà vu le potentiel en toi, je n'aurais pas accepté ces séances d'entraînement, quoique Koyonagi en dise. Tu essayes de te justifier auprès de ceux qui te tourmentent alors ? Bon sang pourquoi s'en préoccuperaient-ils au bout du compte ? Et pourquoi devrais-tu perdre ton temps à te soucier de ce qu'une poignée de crétins pensent ?

» La seule personne que tu dois convaincre, Fujiwara, Ichigo attrapa finalement l'un de ses poignets délicats et l'envoya, pas vraiment gentiment, sur le sol, la regardant durement alors qu'elle tremblait sous la force de ses émotions. La seule personne que tu dois convaincre c'est toi-même, et la seule chose qui t'en empêche est ta propre peur. La peur de l'échec, la peur de laisser tomber ta famille, la peur de réaliser que tu es aussi faible que ce que tout le monde pense. »

Ichigo se pencha et enfonça son doigt dans son front, regardant durement son visage marqué par les larmes. « Débarrasse-toi de cette peur. Elle ne va pas t'aider à devenir forte. Là maintenant, que tu sois en offensive ou en défensive, je peux toujours sentir ton hésitation dans ta lame. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de toucher ce que tu vises lorsque tu attaques, et lorsque tu te défends tu es si effrayé d'être coupé que tu trébuches de toute façon. Donc en quoi tout cela va t'aider ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta un moment, regardant son étudiante digérer ses mots avec une expression figée, les lèvres tremblantes mais ne pleurant plus.

« Tu manques de conviction, finit-il par dire, et il entendit l'écho de la voix de Kisuke dans sa tête lorsque le marchand l'avait aidé à trouver sa propre force, si longtemps auparavant. « Tu n'es pas assez résolue, et peut-être que c'est toi, ou peut-être que ce sont les années passées à te faire tyranniser. D'une façon ou d'une autre je m'en moque. Si tu veux devenir forte, tu as besoin d'un autre état d'esprit. Débarrasse-toi de celui que tu as en ce moment, il est rempli de bien trop de peur. Quand tu attaques, tu devrais penser « Je vais les frapper ». Et quand tu te défends, tu devrais penser « Je ne vais pas les laisser me toucher ». Pas d'entre-deux. Pas de « mon épée ne pourra pas les découper » ou de « j'ai peur d'être frappée ». Ça va juste t'empêcher de progresser.

» Je peux t'aider à développer tes réflexes et ta vitesse, à améliorer ton endurance et ta précision, je peux même t'aider à développer ton propre style à l'épée –je peux faire tout cela, Ichigo se redressa alors qu'il finissait son discours. Mais pour tout le reste : ta détermination à réussir, à devenir forte, à trouver ta propre force en tant que Shinigami, toutes les choses véritablement importantes qui vont décider de la personne que tu seras un jour – c'est quelque chose que seulement toi peut décider de développer. Personne d'autre. »

Le silence tomba sur la clairière.

Ichigo ne s'en préoccupait pas particulièrement. Sa bouche se tordit un peu avec dégoût. Il venait d'en dire plus dans les deux dernières minutes qu'il n'en avait dit dans les deux derniers mois, d'une seule traite en plus. Aujourd'hui, les seules personnes avec qui il parlait étaient habituellement Koyonagi (il fallait bien qu'il aille voir quelqu'un pour se plaindre de la vie en général, et Koyonagi était très souvent à l'origine de ce dont il se plaignait) et Fujiwara (à qui Ichigo donnait des ordres plus qu'il ne lui parlait). Les rares fois où Kaien avait réussi à le tirer dehors pour qu'ils mangent ensembles, son cher cousin parlait bien souvent assez pour eux deux.

En fait, en parlant de Kaien…

Ichigo se raidit d'un coup lorsque, à l'extrême limite de ses sens, il perçut trois signatures de reiatsu familières, situées juste derrière les murs de la Huitième Division, à une distance honorable et assourdies au point que des étudiants de l'Académie ne pourraient jamais les repérer. Dommage qu'Ichigo ne soit pas un quelconque étudiant de l'Académie. Il les aurait perçus à proximité bien avant s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à faire entrer de la sagesse durement gagnée dans la tête de Fujiwara.

Ichigo jura comme un charretier dans sa tête. C'était bien sa chance. Stupide cousin et ses stupides tendances à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Qu'est-ce que Kaien foutait dans les quartiers de la Huitième Division de toute façon ? Juste parce qu'Ukitake allait, sans qu'aucun doute ne soit possible, rendre visite à Shunsui, cela ne voulait pas dire que son foutu cousin avait à venir aussi. Et Ichigo ne pouvait même pas savoir depuis combien de temps ils écoutaient ce qui se passait entre son étudiante et lui.

Il laissa presque s'échapper un son surpris quand, moins d'un battement de cœur plus tard, il se retrouva avec une paire de bras enroulés autour de sa taille et un visage pressé contre sa poitrine.

Il se fige.

Bon sang ?

« Oi ! » Ichigo aboya avec inquiétude, essayant de la décrocher de lui. Ou était passée la fille timide qui ne pouvait même pas croiser son regard. « Vire de là! Est-ce que je ressemble à un ours en peluche géant ? »

Lorsqu'il apparut clairement qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt, Ichigo tapota son dos avec maladresse, paniquant intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit quelques reniflements provenant de Fujiwara. Des larmes bouleversées étaient infiniment plus dures à gérer que des larmes de colère. « D'accord, Fujiwara, soit tu me lâche soit tu me dis pourquoi tu me pleures dessus. »

_Et s'il-te-plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, fait que ce soit rapide_, ajout-a-t-il mentalement.

Fujiwara se recula un peu, finalement, au grand soulagement d'Ichigo, mais bien qu'elle sembla gênée lorsqu'Ichigo sortit un mouchoir et le lui jeta dessus, elle resta lovée contre lui, ayant l'air bien plus relaxée en sa présence qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant ces quatre dernières semaines.

« … Pense-tu que je puisse y arriver ? » Finit par dire Fujiwara après avoir épongé les larmes sur son visage, et pour une fois, elle réussit à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ses yeux gris emplis d'espoir.

Ichigo roula des yeux et répondit avec énervement. « Ne me dit pas que tout ce que je viens de dire t'est passé au-dessus de la tête. Est-ce que ce que je pense importe ?

\- Oui. » Sa réponse, honnête, allant droit au but fit vaciller son froncement de sourcil. Pour une fois, le regard de Fujiwara était absolument calme et tout aussi déterminé, et le temps d'une seconde, il rappela à Ichigo Kyouraku Shunsui.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque Fujiwara se mit à remuer sur place sous le regard scrutateur d'Ichigo, mais elle ne se détourna pas et balbutia, « C'est… c'est important pour moi. J'ai seulement… Penses-tu que je puisse y arriver ? si j'essaye vraiment fort? »

Ichigo la regarda d'un œil critique pendant quelque secondes avant de dire avec dérision. « Comme je l'ai dit, je peux déjà voir ton potentiel. Si je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais le faire, je ne perdrais pas trois après-midi par semaine pour t'entraîner. Et puisque c'est ce que je fais, tu as intérêt à faire plus qu'_essayer_. Tu vas le _faire,_ c'est compris ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ichigo l'avait rencontrée, Fujiwara sourit. Il était petit, et fragile, et un peu tordu, comme si son visage n'était pas habitué à faire ce genre d'expression, mais il était sincère et cela éclairait ses yeux gonflés et ses traits marqués par ses larmes.

Ichigo renifla et la poussa vaguement en direction du terrain d'entraînement. « Maintenant, si nous en avons fini de répandre nos émotions, retournons au travail. Je m'attends à ce que tu bottes des culs à ta prochaine classe de Zanjutsu donc tu as intérêt à commencer à dire à tes problèmes d'estime de soi d'aller voir ailleurs si l'herbe est plus verte. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour ; il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu continues de perdre face à la moitié de ces crétins sans cervelle qui sont dans ta classe, c'est compris ? »

Fujiwara se remit sur ses pieds et hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant un son d'assentiment et se précipitant vers le marais lorsqu'Ichigo leva son épée vers elle.

« Tu peux commencer par faire des tours !, lui lança Ichigo. Ton endurance est si pathétique qu'elle me donne envie de me noyer. Si tu ne finis pas tes trente tours dans les dix prochaines minutes, je les double. »

Pendant les minutes suivantes, Ichigo resta à sa place alors que Fujiwara faisait ses tours autour du terrain marécageux, levant les genoux hauts à chaque pas alors qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers l'eau.

Et ensuite il se leva.

« Continue », dit-il à Fujiwara lorsqu'elle le regarda. Alors qu'elle continuait, Ichigo s'approcha l'air de rien du haut mur blanc qui entourait les baraques de la Huitième Division. Il s'arrêta à un pied du mur, réfléchit à sa prochaine action, et puis son côté le plus impulsif remporta la bataille.

Shiba Kaien allait entendre parler de lui.

D'un mouvement fluide, Ichigo sauta d'un pas de Shumpo, une de ses mains attrapant le haut du mur alors qu'il se propulsait au-dessus de celui-ci et qu'il atterrit dans l'enceinte sans bruit, directement devant deux capitaines et un lieutenant aux yeux écarquillés.

« Bonjour, cousin, l'accueillit Ichigo avec une cordialité trompeuse. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? c'est un temps parfait pour… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les buissons derrières lesquels son cousin s'était agenouillé alors qu'il espionnait Ichigo et son élève. « Une récréation à l'extérieur. »

{2}

Kaien avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une forme floue de gris et d'orange mêlé avait atterrit devant lui, puis le formidable regard noir de son cousin l'avait cloué sur place.

_Eh, merdre_, soupira-t-il avec regret. _Pourquoi est-il seulement en colère contre moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul ici !_

« Eheh, » Il sourit d'un air penaud alors qu'il se remit sur ses pieds, saisissant du coin de l'œil un éclair de sourire sur le visage de son propre capitaine.

_Traître._

« Hey, Ichigo ! » Autant commencer sur une note joyeuse parce que, vu la direction que les choses prenaient, ça n'allait certainement pas finir joyeusement. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu t'entraînais avec ton élève en dehors de l'Académie. Imagine ma surprise quand Taichou et moi vous ont aperçus depuis les étages supérieurs. On était obligés d'aller voir ça. Et ensuite Kyouraku-taichou nous a dit que cette fille était sa cousine donc… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, arrêtant son blabla quand il vit que le tic que son petit cousin avait dans l'œil gauche.

« Humm… » Il se creusa la cervelle et saisit le changement de sujet le plus proche, il fit un geste de main vers les deux capitaines à côté de lui. « Je ne crois pas que tu aies rencontré ces capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? Voici mon capitaine, Ukitake-taichou, et voici le capitaine de la Huitième Division, Kyouraku-taichou. Il est quelque chose comme cousin au troisième degré de ton élève. »

A sa décharge, Ichigo ne recula pas comme la plupart des élèves le feraient en était face à ne serait-ce qu'un capitaine. Le Shinigami aux cheveux flamboyant jeta un coup d'œil à Ukitake puis à Kyouraku.

Kaien cligna des yeux. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à de la douleur dans l'expression de son cousin, pendant une fraction de seconde, quand Ichigo avait regardé ce dernier. Il regarda brièvement Kyouraku lui-même mais il était impossible de dire ce que le capitaine pensait derrière son expression languide.

« Bon après-midi, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, » Ichigo pencha la tête avec politesse, ce qui était une première parce que Kaien n'avait jamais vu son cousin présenter autant de respect aux instructeurs de l'Académie.

Au grand soulagement de Kaien, Ukitake s'avança avec un sourire amical, ne le laissant plus supporter l'essentiel de l'irritation passive d'Ichigo.

« Bonjour, Ichigo-kun, l'accueillit chaleureusement Ukitake. Je m'excuse de notre intrusion ; je suppose que notre curiosité a été plus forte que nous. Kaien nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Je n'en doute pas », grommela Ichigo, et Kaien dut donner un point à son petit cousin. Peu de Shinigami en général avait les couilles de parler avec si peu de formes à un capitaine.

Il se figea à nouveau lorsqu'Ichigo plissa les yeux dans sa direction une fois de plus. Son jeune cousin avait l'air d'être à deux secondes de faire craquer ses poings avec un air inquiétant et de le plaquer à terre.

Kaien leva hâtivement les mains dans un signe universel d'apaisement. « Allons, allons, Ichi-kun…

\- Depuis quand t'ai-je donné la permission de m'appeler comme ça ? grogna Ichigo. »

Kaien ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse d'indignation. « Tu laisses Koyonagi-san t'appeler comme ça ! »

Ichigo s'hérissa. « Ce vieux chieur n'écoute pas un mot de ce que je dis. C'est toujours Ichi-kun ci ou Ichi-kun ça : il a probablement pour but dans la vie de me faire craquer et de faire en sorte que je l'étrangle un de ces jours. »

Kaien resta éberlué alors qu'une toux qui ressemblait fortement à un gloussement vint de son capitaine. En comparaison, Kyouraku ne s'embêta même pas à cacher son éclat de rire silencieux.

« Ce 'vieux chieur' est ton sensei, Ichigo, lui rappela Kaien.

\- Techniquement, c'est le chef du département de Zanjutsu, le corrigea Ichigo sur un ton égal.

\- Même différance, lui rétorqua Kaien, plus dans l'idée de continuer à faire en sorte qu'Ichigo parle plus que pour autre chose, parce que c'était la première fois que son cousin parlait autant en sa présence, en une seule fois.

\- M'en fous, lui répliqua brusquement Ichigo. Alors il y avait vraiment quelque chose que tu voulais ou tu es juste là pour éviter de faire ta paperasse ? »

Kaien tendit le bras et donna une pichenette à la ride dure marquant le front de son cousin. « Ichigo, montre un peu de respect à tes supérieurs. »

Ichigo avait l'air positivement enragé à la pichenette que Kaien lui avait fait, mais il se retint de dire quoique ce soit alors qu'il digérait, apparemment, la réprimande de Kaien. Et ensuite, ignorant visiblement Kaien, le Shinigami au cheveux oranges tourna un regard impassible sur Ukitake et Kyouraku et répéta, « messieurs, vouliez-vous vraiment quelque chose ? »

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un regard, l'air absolument abasourdi. Kaien faillit en tomber, et ensuite il se précipita sur son cousin avec l'intention à moitié espiègle de l'attraper par le coup en guise de punition.

Trop tard, Kaien aperçut le rictus maléfique qui ourlait la bouche d'Ichigo. « Que… »

En l'espace d'une seconde et demi, son jeune cousin avait évité ses mains, attrapé un de ses bras, c'était tourné, avait enfoncé une épaule pointue dans sa poitrine, changé son centre de gravité, et soulevé Kaien du sol, le faisant passer par-dessus la tête d'Ichigo. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Kaien se retrouva les poumons vidés de leur air alors qu'il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, et fixant le ciel bleu, sans voix, quand bien même il aurait eu assez d'air pour pouvoir parler.

« Ah, désolé, cousin, la figure d'Ichigo apparut au-dessus de Kaien alors que le Shiba plus jeune s'excusait d'un ton ou le remord était totalement absent. Les réflexes tu sais.

\- Tu… ! Tu …! Balbutia Kaien, regardant Ichigo la bouche-bée. Tu m'as jeté dans les airs !

\- Observation avisée, Kaien, dit Ichigo d'un ton sardonique. Je vois pourquoi tu es largement loué pour ton intellect de génie. »

Kaien en resta sans voix pendant un moment, figé. Est-ce que son cousin… ?

« Tu me taquines ! » S'exclama Kaien avec béatitude dans un éclair de compréhension. Il ignora l'horreur soudaine s'affichant sur le visage de son cousin alors qu'il se remit sur ses pieds, et cette fois avec succès, prit Ichigo dans un câlin à un bras alors que sa main libre forma un poing et s'enfonça avec affection dans la masse de cheveux brillante du Shinigami. « Tu vois ? je savais que tu allais finir par te détendre ! Là, tu commences enfin à te comporter comme un vrai Shiba !

\- Ecarte-toi de moi, espèce de bâtard cinglé !

\- Allé, ne soit pas timide, cousin !

\- Putain, qui est-ce que tu traites de timide, espèce d'idiot en état de mort cérébrale…

\- Hum, Sh… Shiba-san ? »

Kaien se tourna dans la direction de la voix étouffée, et ensuite il grimaça lorsqu'Ichigo saisit cette opportunité d'enfoncer son coude dans le ventre de Kaien pour se libérer.

« Oui ? » répondit automatiquement Kaien au moment même où Ichigo aboya, « Quoi ? »

Ichigo le regarda avec un regard noir. « Elle me parle à moi, idiot, Dieu sait pourquoi elle te parlerait à toi ? »

Son cousin se retourna vers le mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Hum, j'ai, j'ai fini mes tours, Sh… Shiba-san. »

Le froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo s'approfondit. « Va en faire encore alors.

\- He… Hein? plus? Hu… Hum, pourquoi? »

Un sourd aurait pu entendre le désarroi dans la voix de la jeune fille. De toute évidence, l'entraînement d'endurance n'était pas quelque chose que Fujiwara aimait faire. Kaien grimaça avec sympathie en voyant l'expression intraitable sur le visage d'Ichigo.

« Parce que je dis que ça se passerait comme ça, Ichigo commença à lister ses raisons. Parce que ton endurance est pourrie. Parce que visiblement tu n'as pas couru assez vite si tu as toujours assez de souffle pour te plaindre. Parce que je n'ai encore pas fini de m'occuper de mon Neandertal de cousin à la tête dure. Choisi la raison que tu veux et retourne travailler ! »

De l'autre côté du mur, Fujiwara dit dans un couinement, « Oui, monsieur ! », et partit tout de suite.

Kaien passa la main dans ses cheveux. Intérieurement, il sourit avec perplexité, Kukaku les avait souvent surnommés, Ganju, Isshin et lui « Neandertal à la tête dure ». Soit Ichigo l'avait entendu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit les gènes Shiba avaient choisi d'apparaître d'une drôle de façon.

Extérieurement, il enfonça son doigt dans l'épaule d'Ichigo. « Pff, Ichigo, rappelle-moi de te donner des leçons sur la façon de s'occuper d'une dame ! »

Ichigo renifla, croissant les bras. « D'accord, traite-là _toi_ comme un dame. _Moi_, je vais la traiter comme quelqu'un que je veux voir survivre à sa première bataille. »

Ouch, c'était sous la ceinture. Kaien regarda d'un air dubitatif son cousin. Il se souvenait du discours de motivation qu'Ichigo avait fait à Fujiwara un peu plus tôt, et il était d'accord avec les conseils, très impressionnant à sa grande surprise, que le Shinigami le plus jeune avait procuré. Mais dans l'ensemble, Ichigo était quand même plutôt dur avec la jeune fille. « Elle est juste une étudiante à l'Académie ! Seulement une cinquième année en plus !

\- Un corps mort, voilà ce qu'elle est si elle ne devient pas plus forte, lui rétorqua rapidement Ichigo et il lui fit un regard vraiment dur. C'est aussi mon élève donc lâche-moi, Kaien. »

Kaien recula presque d'un pas, surprise. Bon sang, comment la conversation était passée d'un échange relativement léger à … ça ?

Kaien se redressa, les dernières traces de son sourire disparaissant de son visage lorsqu'il vit les ténèbres de fatigue dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras pour saisir l'épaule du Shinigami le plus jeune. « Hey, cousin… ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux et les ténèbres disparurent, caché à la vue de tous alors que le Shiba aux cheveux éclatants échappa souplement la main de Kaien.

« Je devrais rejoindre Fujiwara, dit Ichigo à la place, son expression prenant le masque typique et fermé avec lequel Kaien était très familier. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontre, Kyouraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou. »

Kaien se baffa mentalement. Il avait tout simplement oublié les deux capitaines, et à en juger par le regard connaisseur d'Ukitake, le Shinigami plus âgé le savait aussi.

« Oui, lui répondit aimablement Ukitake, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux accompagnée d'un air penseur envahissant son visage alors qu'il sourit à nouveau à Ichigo. Je te souhaite de bien réussir dans tes études, Ichigo-kun. »

Ichigo hocha la tête d'un air raide. « Merci, monsieur. »

Le Shinigami aux cheveux roux hocha aussi la tête en direction de Kyouraku, qui inclina la tête en une réponse flemmarde. Kaien cligna des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le capitaine n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant toute leur conversation impromptue. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué à propos de Kyouraku, même si l'homme pouvait être très social et qu'on pouvait lui parler très facilement (et qu'il était plus que volontaire pour boire plus que quiconque à une fête), la moitié du temps, il préférait aussi rester silencieux et, à la place, être subtilement attentif depuis la périphérie, disparaissait virtuellement dans le paysage avec une aisance certaine, alors même qu'il était en pleine vue et vêtu de rose.

Un jour, Kaien voulait vraiment apprendre comment faire cela.

Pour l'instant, toutefois, Kaien se jeta sur l'occasion, pas tout à fait prêt à laisser partir son cousin. « Attends, Ichigo, je voulais te le demander –encore une fois – est ce que tu veux venir manger à la maison dema…

\- Non » , le coupa Ichigo franchement.

Kaien se voûta avec déception mais continua. « Eh bien, peut-être la prochaine fois alors. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu, hein ? le quartier Shiba est ta maison à présent. Tu as ta propre suite là-bas, qui reste juste là à prendre la poussière soit dit en passant, et Kukaku demande de tes nouvelles. Même Ganju, Isshin-ji et quelques autres veulent savoir comment tu vas. »

Ichigo se figea et un regard étrange, que Kaien ne pouvait pas vraiment déchiffrer, flotta sur son visage, à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Tu peux leur dire que je vais bien, marmonna Ichigo. Ils… vous tous, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

Encore une fois, un éclair de d'abattement mêlé d'épuisement traversa les traits de son cousin et Kaien pensa, _comment pourrions-nous ne pas nous inquiéter quand tu as cet air-là ?_

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que je te verrai plus tard, Ichigo lui fit une grimace. Malheureusement. »

Kaien ne fit que sourire. Son jeune cousin était si grognon en constant. « Aa, à la prochaine, cousin. »

Ichigo renifla et eut l'air de vouloir passer en Shumpo au-dessus du mur, mais il s'arrêta après deux pas, une expression partagée marquant son front pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se retourne assez abruptement, son regard fixant Kyouraku avec une intensité déroutante.

Le capitaine de la Huitième Division leva un sourcil interrogateur, et ses yeux gris étaient empli de curiosité.

Ichigo toussa. « Hum, je voulais juste dire, je prendrais bien soin de votre cousine. Je le promets. »

Même Kyouraku, habituellement imperturbable, eut l'air momentanément surpris. La mâchoire de Kaien tomba presque en vue de ce retournement de situation imprévu alors qu'Ukitake le regardait avec un air diffus d'approbation.

Les traits de Kyouraku se relaxèrent ensuite pour former un sourire, une main se levant pour pencher le bord de son sakkat en signe de reconnaissance. « Mm, entraîne-là bien. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en elle. »

Ils avaient tous entendu Ichigo lui faire la morale un peu plus tôt, et si Ichigo ne croyait pas en Fujiwara, alors Kaien ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ichigo hocha la tête et pencha sa tête dans une demi-révérence courte avant de finalement partir en Shumpo. Une demi-seconde plus tard, ils l'entendirent crier. « Fujiwara, pourquoi, au nom de tout ce qui est saint en ce monde, es-tu en train de courir comme ça ? si tu te tors quelque chose tu as intérêt à être prêtre à dormir ici ce soir parce qu'il est hors de question que je te porte !

\- Mais… mais tu me ramène toujours… toujours en me porta…

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! et pour l'amour de Dieu, contrôle ta respiration ! on dirait que tu viens juste de courir le Marathon de Tokyo !

\- Qu'est… qu'est-ce-que le Marathon de Toky…

\- On s'en moque ! seulement… et fait attention à ce… »

Splash !

« Buisson. Fujiwara, est ce que j'ai récemment mentionné à quel point tu es maladroite?

\- Hum… une demi… une demi-heure plus tôt ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez récent alors. Lève-toi. On va commencer à s'entraîner. »

Kaien renifla. Ces deux-là étaient une comédie à eux seuls.

Oisivement, il posa son regard sur les deux capitaines. « Alors… que pensé vous de mon tout jeune cousin ?

\- Je pense que « tout jeune » est trait trompeur, Kaien, fit remarqué tranquillement Ukitake. Il y a de la … sagesse dans les croyances d'Ichigo-kun. Et … »

Ukitake pencha la tête, son expression sombre alors qu'il partageait un autre regard lourd de sens avec Kyouraku avant de reposer son regard sur Kaien. « Es-tu sûr qu'il ne se rappelle de rien de son passé, d'avant que tu le trouves, Kaien ? »

Kaien se raidit. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas le dire en toute certitude.

« Ses yeux sont âgés, » commenta doucement Kyouraku, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour développer cette observation.

Le regard de Kaien passa de l'un à l'autre et ensuite il se tourna dans la direction des terrains d'entraînement. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que son petit cousin jonglait avec bien plus que ses devoirs pour l'école et une apprentie.

Cette pensée ne fit rien pour soulagée ses inquiétudes grandissantes.

{2}

Avec un soupir, Ichigo s'appuya contre sa porte fermée, fermant les yeux alors qu'il glissait jusqu'à être assis sur le sol.

Eh bien, ça aurait pu mieux se passer.

Il soupira encore une fois, reposant son front sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il avait choisi de confronter Kaien et de lui arracher la tête pour avoir laissé traîner ses oreilles, il avait su qu'il allait aussi faire face à Shunsui et Ukitake.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela fasse aussi mal.

Jusque-là, il n'avait _vu_ personne appartenant à son ancienne trame temporelle. Oh bien sûr, il avait perçu certain d'entre eux lorsqu'il était dehors et qu'il était dans le reste du Seireitei, mais il avait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, évité les endroits où ils avaient le plus de chance d'être trouvés.

Poser aujourd'hui les yeux sur son vieux mentor avait été comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il avait ressenti une pointe de chagrin en voyant Ukitake à nouveau – il y avait eu très peu des Shinigami plus âgés qu'il avait vraiment respecté ; Ukitake avait été l'un d'entre eux – mais Ichigo avait toujours considéré le capitaine aux cheveux blanc selon des termes comme « le capitaine de Rukia » et « un camarade en qui on pouvait avoir confiance », et, bien sûr, « doit être protégé ». Toutefois, Ukitake n'était jamais vraiment entré dans la catégorie où Ichigo avait placé toutes les personnes qu'il avait vraiment connues et chéries. Ichigo aurait certainement donné sa vie pour l'homme – il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses alliés – mais Ukitake n'avait pas été au même niveau que Rukia, Renji ou Toshirou.

Shunsui, en revanche, avait été son professeur et son oncle adoptif. A chaque fois qu'Ichigo avait flippé à cause de plusieurs autres douzaines de morts de leur côté ou lorsqu'il avait été témoin d'un massacre particulièrement atroce sur les sables du Hueco Mundo, c'était habituellement Shunsui, Shinji ou Kisuke qui l'avaient tiré de force de l'humeur quelconque dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Dieu en soit témoin, il n'allait pas voir son propre père, Isshin était beaucoup de chose, et Ichigo l'aimait peu importe à quel point l'homme pouvait être exaspérant, mais l'ancien capitaine n'avait jamais vraiment su comment prendre soin d'Ichigo. Isshin avait toujours été bien meilleur avec ses filles avec son fils, et puisque cela voulait dire qu'au moins Karin et Yuzu aurait toujours un parent envers lequel se tourner, Ichigo avait accepté ce fait sans se plaindre.

Toutefois, cela ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé aujourd'hui. Il avait à peine pu regarder Shunsui durant l'entièreté de leur – très court il le reconnaissait – échange cet après-midi. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé avait été Kaien qui avait avec succès redirigé l'essentiel de la conversation vers quelque chose de plus divertissant.

Et Dieu, il n'avait pas voulu parler aussi sèchement à Kaien lorsque son cousin avait parlé en plaisantant de traiter Fujiwara comme une dame, d'y aller plus doucement avec elle. Mais Ichigo avait personnellement été témoins de ce qui arrivait aux diplômés de l'Académie qui avait seulement l'entraînement basique traditionnel à leur compte.

Il ne plaisantait pas. C'était de la chair à canon.

Pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas assez de mains pour s'occuper de toutes les escarmouches et des raids, certains Shinigami, soit fraîchement sorti de l'académie, ou même avec quelques décades d'expérience dans le Gotei 13, étaient envoyés pour combattre. La plupart d'entre eux ne revenait pas. C'en était venu à un point où tout le monde savait qu'envoyer un Shinigami de bas niveau sur le champ de bataille était l'équivalent de les condamner à mort. Avec juste l'entraînement de l'Académie, ils étaient faible, et ils avaient été impuissant face aux armées d'Aizen rendues puissantes par le Hogyoku.

Ichigo n'avait aucune envie de voir Fujiwara partir de cette façon. La jeune fille était source d'ennuis mais elle était quand même son élève. Donc il allait l'entraîner avec les Hollows d'Aizen en tête, et si cela impliquait un régime plus dur que le reste des étudiants alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il avait aussi promis à Shunsui qu'il allait prendre soin de Fujiwara, et même si le capitaine ne savait pas que sa promesse était en partie faite en guise de remerciement pour le propre investissement de Shunsui dans l'entraînement d'Ichigo lorsqu'il l'aidait, Ichigo pesait le moindre de ses mots. Qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, il allait faire de Fujiwara une putain de bonne Shinigami.

{2}

Shunsui se renfonça dans son siège, regardant oisivement le plafond alors qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas écouter Lisa pendant qu'elle lui faisait encore une de ses leçons de morales puisqu'il ne faisait pas sa paperasse. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup mais si Yama-jiji ne pouvait le faire s'assoir et remplir volontairement les monceaux maudits de papier, alors les sermons de Lisa n'allaient certainement pas marcher.

Son regard glissa de manière absente sur la fenêtre ouverte. S'il se concentrait, il pouvoir percevoir la signature de reiatsu de sa jeune cousine et de son nouveau tuteur, au-delà des murs du fond de sa Division.

Chaque après-midi les Mardi, Jeudi, et Samedi, réguliers comme des pendules.

_« Kyouraku-taichou, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? »_

Shunsui se retint de soupirer et fit un sourire piteux à son lieutenant. « Maa, Lisa-chan, pourquoi ne pas faire une pause ? »

Ce n'était clairement pas la bonne chose à dire parce que si Lisa avait avant l'air prête à lui tordre le cou, maintenant, elle avait l'air de se retenir de sortir son Zanpakutou et de l'écharper. « Taichou ! Vous avez « pris une pause » toute la journée ! Il est presque six heures et vous n'avez même pas commencé ! »

Shunsui écarta le problème d'un geste de main et se remis sur ses pieds. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lisa-chan, la paperasse sera toujours là demain. C'est un jour trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur. »

Lisa leva les mains au ciel. « Vous vous moquez de moi ! Où allez-vous ?

\- Prendre l'air, Shunsui lança par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte. La paperasse ne bougera pas, Lisa-chan. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Nanao-chan et voir comment elle va? Elle est toujours contente quand tu lui rends visite. »

Shunsui sourit lorsqu'il vit Lisa soupirer et lui faire remarquer que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'air frais dans le bureau, mais elle ne protesta pas plus. Son lieutenant aimait Nanao comme une petite sœur et elle était toujours ravie d'aller lui faire une visite de courtoisie.

Cela fait, Shunsui sortit, et sauta sur une portion du toit ombragée qui avait une bonne vue sur le terrain d'entraînement marécageux derrière les baraques de la Huitième Division.

Pour être honnête, il savait que ces deux-là s'entraînaient dans l'arrière-cour de la Huitième Division depuis plusieurs semaines ; il n'avait simplement pas ressenti le besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, surtout qu'ils étaient supposés s'entraîner en dehors des cours.

La première fois qu'il les avait aperçus, Shunsui avait été surpris de voir sa cousine, si réticente à combattre, se battre pour sauver sa vie contre un Shinigami inconnu aux cheveux roux. Pendant un bref moment, il avait pensé qu'Asuka se faisait tyranniser ou attaquer et il avait été tout à fait prêt à se précipiter à l'extérieur pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas gravement blessée ou tuée.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était approché, il avait instantanément reconnu les caractéristiques physiques d'un Shiba, sans mentionner, que, en y regardant de plus près, il s'était rendu compte que le garçon ne faisait que s'entraîner avec Asuka, rectifiant un coude par-ci, ajustant une position par-là.

La vitesse même et l'intensité de cette session d'entraînement étaient vraiment absurde, mais Asuka ne s'était pas plainte et son cousin réagissait déjà à chaque frappe de son partenaire d'entraînement plus vite que Shunsui se souvenait l'avoir jamais vue bouger.

Asuka s'améliorait.

Donc il n'avait rien dit, il avait caché sa signature de reiatsu et s'était positionné aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant les perdre de vue.

Et, en l'espace de quatre semaines, il avait assisté à une amélioration considérable des capacités de son cousin. Le garçon – Shiba Ichigo, le jeune cousin dont Kaien parlait tant – était un professeur dur mais efficace. Shunsui entendait souvent le Shiba aux cheveux oranges raillant Asuka avec diverses insultes, mais sa cousine semblait faire face à tout cela : elle semblait ne pas être affectée, une réaction qui était diamétralement opposée à sa réaction habituelle à l'abus verbal qu'elle subissait de la part de ses tyrans habituels.

Mais ce n'était pas avant le Mardi précédent que Shunsui avait vu pourquoi Asuka s'était attaché à Ichigo comme jamais auparavant.

_« Tu manques de conviction. Tu n'es pas assez résolue, et peut-être que c'est toi, ou peut-être que ce sont les années passées à te faire tyranniser. D'une façon ou d'une autre je m'en moque. Si tu veux devenir forte, tu as besoin d'un autre état d'esprit. Débarrasse-toi de celui que tu as en ce moment, il est rempli de bien trop de peur. Quand tu attaques, tu devrais penser « Je vais les frapper ». Et quand tu te défends, tu devrais penser « Je ne vais pas les laisser me toucher ». Pas d'entre-deux. Pas de « mon épée ne pourra pas les découper » ou de « j'ai peur d'être frappée ». Ça va juste t'empêcher de progresser.»_

Shunsui se pencha en arrière, regardant oisivement l'entraînement se dérouler à distance. Comme un étudiant de première année à l'Académie, peu importe qu'il soit un prodige, pouvait-il comprendre l'essence même du pouvoir d'un Zanpakutou et de la force d'un Shinigami ? Le gosse avait raison, la peur ne te menait nulle part sauf à ta perte. La conviction dans ses propres croyances était la véritable clef pour remporter une bataille, et il y avait des officiers possédant un siège qui ne comprenaient pas ce concept.

Et pourtant, Ichigo avait parlé avec une assurance qui venait de l'expérience. Il n'avait pas juste sorti des mots vides ou récité un manuel.

_« Ta détermination à réussir, à devenir forte, à trouver ta propre force en tant que Shinigami, toutes les choses véritablement importantes qui vont décider de la personne que tu seras un jour – c'est quelque chose que seulement toi peut décider de développer. Personne d'autre. »_

Shunsui retint un rire sec. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Asuka n'avait pas élevé une seule plainte face à cet entraînement difficile. Il savait que les instructeurs de l'Académie l'écartaient très vite, et parfois, il avait essayé de glisser un mot par-ci par-là pour les engager à prendre sa cousine au sérieux, de l'entraîner correctement, mais, cela va sans dire, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Plus qu'autre chose, ça avait provoqué l'effet inverse, la plupart des instructeurs en ressortait convaincu qu'Asuka ne s'en sortait que grâce à la réputation du Clan Kyouraku. Shunsui s'était attendu à cela, bien sûr, et après avoir étouffé quelques-unes des pires rumeurs, il s'était retiré du jeu et avait espéré pour le meilleur.

Que quelqu'un d'autre vienne et la prenne sous son aile… Asuka avait dû être ravie lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait traité comme tous les autres. Shunsui s'était renseigné et il avait découvert que oui, Ichigo était toujours grognon et coupant, que ce soit avec les étudiants ou avec les instructeurs.

Bon sang, plus qu'autre chose, Ichigo y allait doucement avec Asuka, ponctuant leurs entraînement avec des encouragements maladroits cachés derrière des provocations sarcastiques, et il ne manquait jamais de la porter jusqu'à l'Académie lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée pour faire un pas devant l'autre. De ce que Shunsui avait appris, Ichigo ne donnait pas à qui que ce soit d'autre son attention.

Shunsui reporta son attention sur le présent, étudiant le style de combat d'Ichigo. Le garçon était bon – excellent – il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Juste en regardant ces sessions de tutorat, Shunsui pouvoir voir que le jeune Shiba dépassait de très loin le niveau de l'Académie. Il fallait qu'il voie Ichigo dans un vrai combat en premier mais il était à peu près sûr que le Shinigami aux cheveux éclatant pouvait aisément rivaliser avec un officier à siège. Shunsui voulait vraiment voir à quel point ce gosse était fort.

Et Kaien avait dit qu'Ichigo allait être diplômé en un an. Un peu d'expérience de combat serait sûrement très bien sur le papier.

_Bien sûr, le gosse avait l'air d'avoir déjà connu le combat auparavant_, songea Shunsui, et pas pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qu'avait traversé Shiba Ichigo avant que Kaien ne le trouve. Il savait que le Rukongai pouvait être un endroit hostile mais pas au point de mettre ce regard perdu, désolé, dans les yeux du Shinigami plus jeune.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose de vraiment étrange à propos de ce gosse, hormis sa fatigue. Shunsui n'était pas assez distrait pour ne pas remarquer la façon dont Ichigo n'avait pas été capable de regarder dans sa direction pendant plus de quelques secondes avant la toute fin. Le jeune Shiba ne l'avait pas frappé comme étant quelqu'un d'excessivement timide, comme l'était Asuka, donc cela écartait l'anxiété de faire face à un supérieur. En plus, Ichigo n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec Juushirou, et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de faire l'idiot avec Kaien devant eux deux.

« Kyouraku-taichou ! »

Shunsui retint un soupir plaintif alors qu'il baissa son regard au-delà du bord du toit. « Oui, Lisa-chan ? »

Lisa le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, énervée à n'en pas doute, mais elle ne fit que lui lancer une missive et un dossier. « Cela vient juste d'arriver de la part du Capitaine-Commandant. »

Shunsui les saisit aisément, posant son saké alors qu'il survolait du regard la note.

_« Le capitaine Hirako Shinji de la Cinquième Division demande des renforts pour la mission en cours dans le District 64 du Rukongai Nord. Le capitaine Kyouraku Shunsui doit lui envoyer une équipe pour les soutenir. Ce sera un effort conjoint entre la Huitième et la Treizième Division. Rassemblez-vous à la Porte Nord dans une demi-heure. »_

Shunsui plissa le front, survolant rapidement le dossier. Deux équipes ? de la Huitième et de la Treizième en plus ? Hirako n'était pas une mauviette, pour que le capitaine de la Cinquième Division demande de l'aide, les Hollows qu'ils devaient combattre devaient être des durs à cuire. Leur mission était supposée n'être qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance ; or de ce qu'il voyait, quelque chose avait dû mal tourner.

« Lisa-chan, l'appela-t-il, laissant de côté ses taquineries habituelles. Lisa se redressa, attentive. « Assemble une équipe de six, tu prendras… »

Il se coupa, son regard se posant sur le terrain d'entraînement au loin qu'Asuka et Ichigo venaient de quitter, ramassant leurs manteaux et partant en Shumpo.

« Taichou ? »

Il regarda de nouveau Lisa, son esprit allant à toute vitesse. S'il était rapide, il aurait le temps de s'arrêter à l'Académie et de demander à ce qu'un étudiant ou deux accompagnent son équipe sur cette mission. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel que des officiers emmènent quelques étudiants non diplômés s'il avait l'approbation d'un capitaine et du superviseur de l'école. L'étudiant était généralement au moins un cinquième année mais il y avait eu des cas où des Shinigami plus jeunes, vraiment talentueux, avait été autorisé à venir – Kaien et Ichimaru Gin lui venaient à l'esprit.

Kaien pourrait toutefois lui arracher la tête si Shunsui ne demandait que le « jeune cousin » du lieutenant. Ce serait mieux s'il emmenait un autre étudiant comme ça il pourrait au moins dire qu'il donnait à quelques étudiants de l'Académie de l'expérience de combat au lieu de vouloir seulement tester les capacités d'Ichigo et satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

Hocha la tête avec conviction, il se mit sur ses pieds et sauta sur le balcon en dessous de lui. « Ce n'est rien, Lisa-chan, je dirigerai cette mission. Va juste assembler une équipe. »

Lisa le regarda fixement, l'air partagée entre le plaisir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour une fois et l'incrédulité qu'il… eh bien, qu'il fasse pour une fois quelque chose.

Shunsui se retint de rouler des yeux et tapota son lieutenant sur le dos. « Allons, Lisa-chan, tu sais que je ne suis pas si terrible ».

Lisa roula vraiment des yeux, esquissant un court salut alors même qu'elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa bouteille de saké. « Oh, je me réserve le droit de ne pas être d'accord. Une équipe de six, c'est ça ? je m'y mets tout de suite. »

Elle partit en Shumpo en direction des baraquements pour réunir les officiers nécessaires, et Shunsui resta une seconde pour se lamenter de la perte de son alcool avant de partir à son tour en Shumpo, l'Académie étant sa prochaine destination.

{2}

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive! » Cria Ichigo alors qu'il sortait rageusement de la salle-de-bain, ses cheveux encore humides, une serviette sur les épaules, et un kimono gris attaché lâchement autour de lui. Il attacha avec maladresse sa ceinture lâchement autour de sa taille juste avant d'atteindre la porte.

Il savait que c'était Koyonagi de l'autre côté. Personne d'autre n'avait le culot de venir frapper, et Fujiwara était juste passé la première fois, sans mentionner bien sûr qu'elle ne frapperait jamais comme ça sur sa porte en un million d'année.

Et parce que c'était Koyonagi, Ichigo avait été déterminé à l'ignorer, surtout qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, mais le bâtard n'avait pas arrêté pendant deux minutes entières et le bruit donnait la migraine à Ichigo.

Bang! Bang! Bang! « Ichi-chan! Ouvre! »

La mâchoire serrée et plus que prêt à poignarder Koyonagi quelques centaines de fois, Ichigo ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Au même moment, puisqu'il avait récupéré son Zanpakutou à mi-chemin de son dortoir, Ichigo leva son Katana et le projeta en avant avant même d'avoir ouvert complètement la porte.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieux schnock ?! » cracha Ichigo, ne tirant qu'une satisfaction minimale du fait que Koyonagi ait dû se pencher en arrière pour éviter de se faire décapiter. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait une apocalypse à l'horizon et des Hollows alignés devant la porte d'entrée prêt à tous nous tuer ou sinon je te jure…. »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il intégra finalement qu'il y avait deux personnes devant sa porte, pas seulement la personne qui l'énervait habituellement. Plus important encore, le deuxième homme était aussi son il-était-une-fois-dans-un-temps-futur-mentor.

Qui avait l'air extrêmement amusé.

« Maa, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas encore atteint le stade de l'apocalypse, Ichigo-kun », lui dit joyeusement Shunsui.

Instinctivement, Ichigo baissa sa lame et se redressa sur place, inclinant sa tête dans une ombre de révérence. « Hum, Kyouraku-taichou, bonsoir.

\- Oh, donc lui a le droit à un « bonsoir » et moi j'ai une épée sur la gorge ? intervint Koyonagi avec indignation alors qu'il redressait sa colonne. En quoi est-ce juste de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

Ichigo tourna un regard vide sur l'homme qui ressemblait à un lion. « La vie est injuste. J'aurai pensé qu'un vieux schnock comme toi le saurait déjà. »

Koyonagi roula des yeux et leva les bras au ciel. « Tu es sans espoir. Je devrai ouvrir une classe à l'Académie – « Manières pour Morveux ». Clairement, tu en as besoin. »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir. Il savait comment être poli. Sa mère lui avait appris les bonnes manières. C'est juste qu'il ne les utilisait pas très souvent.

Aussi énervant que Koyonagi soit, Ichigo ne lui lança pas de réplique, il se tourna vers Shunsui à la place. Le capitaine ne lui rendrait pas visite si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose d'important.

Donc, sans rien attendre, il relança la conversation, « Taichou, je peux vous aider avec quelque chose ? »

Le sourire chaleureux de Shunsui ne bougea pas mais une note plus solennelle entra dans sa voix, une qu'Ichigo reconnaissait comme le ton que le capitaine prenait typiquement lorsqu'il s'occupait de choses sérieuses.

« Une équipe de la Huitième et de la Treizième respectivement ont été appelées en renfort d'une équipe de la Cinquième Division sur une mission en cours ; des Hollow dans le District 64, Rukongai Nord. Résuma succinctement Shunsui. Je veux prendre quelques étudiants de l'Académie avec moi pour leur donner de l'éxpérience de bataille réelle; tu es l'un d'entre eux. Veux-tu venir ? »

Ichigo fronça instantanément les sourcils alors qu'il se creusait la tête. Kyouraku Shunsui pouvait être capricieux en un bon jour mais l'homme ne faisait rien sans raison lorsque cela concernait les aspects les plus dangereux de son travail. Donc pourquoi inviter Ichigo lorsqu'il était seulement un première année, et qu'il n'avait même pas passé six mois à l'école ? il y avait sans doute quantité de cinquième et de sixième années qui attendaient l'occasion d'accompagner une équipe pour voir un peu d'action réelle.

La réponse lui vint très facilement. Jouer n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Ichigo. Shunsui avait probablement remarqué quelques bizarreries dans son comportement et était devenu curieux. Après avoir entendu – et possiblement vu – Ichigo entraîner Fujiwara, le capitaine voulait certainement savoir aussi comment il était au combat.

Eh bien, Ichigo allait bien devoir montrer un peu de son talent à un moment ou à un autre, surtout s'il ne voulait pas être relégué à une position de bas-étage même après avoir été diplômé en avance. Il allait devoir cacher la plupart de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire, mais être assez bon pour intéresser.

« Bien sûr, il se trouva à accepter volontiers. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour me changer. »

Shunsui sourit et hocha la tête, lui rappelant « Pas ton uniforme scolaire. Met quelque chose plus confortable et dans lequel il est plus facile de bouger. »

Ichigo acquiesça et ferma la porte, se précipitant sur son placard et en sortant un Shihakushou fait spécialement pour lui, noir, aux manches longues avec un ourlet en lambeau et une très fine bande blanche en bas, il ressemblait beaucoup à ses anciens vêtements, lorsqu'il était encore dans son propre temps. Kaien avait continué à lui envoyer de l'argent de poche tous les mois mais la seule chose sur laquelle il en avait dépensé était son uniforme, et Ichigo avait prévu de rembourser Kaien une fois qu'il aurait intégré le Gotei 13 et qu'il commencerait à avoir sa propre paie. Il n'était la bonne œuvre de personne même s'il était un Shiba et qu'il avait en quelque sorte droit à un peu de cet argent. Accepter des fonds du Clan Shiba le gênait.

Il se changea rapidement, trouvant chaussettes, sandales, et une paire de mitaines noires alors que Shiro, qui avait l'air démesurément excité, ricanait joyeusement à propos d'avoir finalement l'occasion de se défouler un peu.

Ichigo ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Les entraînements à l'Académie étaient un tout petit peu plus stimulant que regarder l'herbe pousser.

Attachant son Zanpakutou à travers la ceinture noire autour de sa taille, Ichigo se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, se glissant facilement dans une mentalité plus concentrée alors qu'il récapitulait les paramètres de sa mission.

District 64, Rukongai Nord – n'était-ce pas là que quelques'uns des laboratoires secrets d'Aizen étaient situés ?

Et venir en renfort pour une équipe de la Cinquième Division. Ichigo grimaça intérieurement et commença à prier qu'Hirako Shinji ne soit pas celui à la diriger. Il n'était pas encore prêt à voir son vieil ami.

Toutefois, il valait mieux que ce soit Shinji qu'Aizen. Qui sait ? Ichigo pourrait accidentellement volontairement pousser le futur traitre sur le chemin d'un Hollow affamé, et cela allait définitivement le mettre dans la merde, surtout que le fou allait sans aucun doute survivre.

Sortant, Ichigo ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, levant un sourcil quand Koyonagi le regarda à deux fois.

« Eh bien, tu prends « Shinigami » à un tout autre niveau, commenta l'instructeur, regardant ses vêtements sombres. Cela contrastait beaucoup avec l'habituel uniforme à moitié blanc de l'Académie.

La bouche d'Ichigo se tourna en un rictus dur, il se sentait irrationnellement protecteur de la tenue qu'il avait choisie. Après tout, avant qu'il ait été capable de sceller son Zanpakutou, son Shihakushou avait été très proche de celui-ci et il avait été une manifestation du pouvoir de Zangetsu.

« J'aime le noir, se défendit brièvement Ichigo. Même mon Zanpakutou est noir.

\- Juste la garde, fit remarquer Koyonagi, une lueur calculatrice apparaissant dans ses yeux. »

Ichigo renifla silencieusement. Le bâtard avait essayé de découvrir si oui ou non Ichigo avait atteint le Shikai depuis des mois.

« Exactement, dit-il vaguement avant de se tourner vers Shunsui et ne prêtant pas attention au soupir déçu de Koyonagi. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, monsieur.

\- Nous avons encore le temps, affirma Shunsui, faisant un signe d'adieu à Koyonagi en passant et faisant signe à Ichigo de le suivre. Koyonagi a suggéré une autre étudiante – une sixième année – donc nous la retrouveront à l'entrée. »

Ichigo hacha la tête et suivit Shunsui, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Koyonagi l'interpella de manière inattendue « Ichigo, fait attention. »

Ichigo pencha la tête. Quoi pas de « Ichi-kun » ou de « Ichi-chan » ou quelque chose de tout aussi irritant ? bon sang, cela devait être la première fois que Koyonagi s'était adressé correctement à lui. L'homme avait commencé avec « Shiba-un » cinq mois plus tôt pendant cinq minutes entières avant de passer à des versions mutilées de son prénom depuis.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, s'adoucissant un peu lorsqu'il remarqua l'ombre inhabituelle jetée sur les traits du Shinigami plus âgé. « … Yeah, je m'en sortirai. »

Koyonagi le regarda sans cligner des yeux pendant encore un moment avant qu'un rictus ourle ses lèvres. « Bien, tu m'en doit encore une pour ces crédits supplémentaires et pour t'avoir recommandé en tant que tuteur pour Fujiwara-chan. Imagine les ennuis dans lesquels tu serais si je n'avais pas tes arrières, Ichi-kun ! »

Ichigo s'étouffa, tout sentiment de bonne volonté se dissipant instantanément. « La seule chose que je te dois es un nez cassé, bâtard arrogant ! »

Il se détourna d'un seul coup et parti d'un bon pas alors que Koyonagi lui faisait un signe de la main en lui disant « Bye-bye Ichi ! Ne te fais pas manger tout cru ! »

Ichigo rageait alors que Shiro se foutait de sa gueule dans son esprit et que les rires profonds de Zangetsu le rejoignait.

« Allons-y, Taichou, grogna Ichigo, s'oubliant temporairement alors qu'il avança en tapant des pieds à côté du capitaine de la Huitième Divion. Avant que je tue quelqu'un dans les couloirs de l'Académie. »

Le suivant, Kyouraku rit à voix haute, en le temps d'un battement de cœur surpris, la frustration d'Ichigo diminua et il put presque s'imaginer de retour dans son propre temps, traînant avec ses amis entre deux escarmouches, relativement content même avec la guerre rageant autour d'eux, avant que tout tourne mal.

Mais il écarta ces souvenirs et se concentra sur le fait d'être irrité. Ce n'était pas le moment de se balader dans ses souvenirs. Il avait une mission à accomplir et un lion galeux de Shinigami à assommer au retour.

{2}

Shunsui ne voyait plus très souvent de Shinigami comme Ichigo, la sorte qui ne courbait pas l'échine devant toute figure d'autorité, et qui inconsciemment défiait chaque homme qu'il rencontrait pour qu'ils prouvent qu'ils méritaient d'être respectés.

D'accord, Koyonagi n'était pas non plus fana du protocole mais la plupart des étudiants ne se prêtaient pas attention à ce genre de chose et passaient directement à l'étape 'essayons de marquer des points avec nos supérieurs' de toutes les façons qu'ils pouvaient.

Shunsui n'avait jamais vu personne pouvoir insulter quelqu'un autant de fois en une seule et même conversation et réussir à maintenir une atmosphère de respect tout au long de la conversation, mais Ichigo y était très bien arrivé. Le gosse avait répondu sèchement et grogner sur Koyonagi, mais Shunsui savait reconnaître un respect véritable lorsqu'il le voyait.

Et cela avait été très drôle à regarder. Aujourd'hui, les seules personnes qui ne tombaient pas en des révérences profondes en sa présence étaient les autres capitaines et peut-être la moitié des lieutenants. Le reste avait toujours une nervosité sous-jacente lorsqu'ils lui parlaient à lui ou à un des autres capitaines. Yama-jii ne serait jamais d'accord bien sûr, mais Shunsui souhaitait parfois qu'ils ne soient pas tous des figures si importantes. Cela dressait un mur entre l'échelon supérieur et tous les autres, les murmures admiratifs de leur force tellement embellis qu'ils les mettaient sur des piédestaux trop hauts en comparaison de beaucoup des Shinigami de rang inférieur.

Après tout, comme le dit le proverbe, plus quelqu'un est grand, plus dure est la chute, et en occasion, lorsque Shunsui se sentait poète et prenait le temps de vraiment regarder autour de lui, cela le rendait vaguement mal-à-l'aise de voir la façon dont le Gotei 13 avait l'air de se défaire aux coutures.

Il fut un temps, alors qu'il était toujours en train de monter les échelons avec Juushirou, où Shunsui avait toujours su qu'ils pourraient se tourner vers Yama-jii ou même Retsu-sempai pour des conseils et de l'aide. Aujourd'hui, avec loi après loi s'entassant, et avec les capitaines et même les lieutenants entretenant une distance emplie de respect admiratif de la part des rangs les plus bas, Shunsui avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Shinigami qui penseraient à « ennuyer » leurs supérieurs avec leurs problèmes personnels.

Et _cela _l'ennuyait _lui_.

« Taichou, est-ce que c'est l'autre étudiante de l'Académie qui vient avec nous ? »

Shunsui sortit d'un coup de ses ruminations, remarquant de façon absente l'expression légèrement étrange traversant le visage d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne hoche la tête en confirmation.

« Oui, ça devrait-être elle ». Confirma-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près de la sixième année blonde qui avait hâtivement fait une révérence. Shunsui retint un soupir et fit un sourire amical à la place lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle était jolie à regarder, avec des courbes aux bons endroits associés avec un air taquin dans la façon dont elle penchait la tête et souriait.

Toutefois, Lisa allait le gifler et Juushirou allait le gronder s'ils découvraient qu'il était… en train d'_admirer_ une étudiante de l'Académie.

« Ichigo-kun, Matsumoto Rangiku, présenta Shunsui alors que la blonde leva le regard vers Ichigo, la reconnaissance s'affichant dans ses yeux. Matsumoto-chan, voici Shiba Ichigo.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Shiba-kun, l'accueillit Matsumoto avec un clin d'œil joueur. Pas trop mal dans le genre look pour un première année. »

Shunsui cacha son amusement lorsqu'il détecta les traces de son appréhension dans son comportement ouvertement dragueur. Elle apprenait au moins. Matsumoto allait certainement avoir un effet dévastateur sur la population male du Gotei 13 tôt ou tard.

D'un autre côté, Ichigo ne fit que lui rendre rapidement son hochement de tête. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Matsumoto-san. »

Shunsui combattit l'envie de se taper le front. Le gosse n'était pas du tout bon pour flirter en retour, c'était certain.

« D'accord, tous les deux, suivez-moi », ordonna Shunsui, décidant d'épargner à Matsumoto le besoin de répondre au rejet d'Ichigo ou à sa pure inconscience – même si Shunsui n'était pas vraiment sûr si c'était l'un ou l'autre – lorsque ses joues se teintèrent d'un embarras subtile alors qu'elle cherchait quoi dire.

« Nous allons faire face à n nombre inconnu de Hollows dans le District 64 au Rukongai Nord, exposa Shunsui alors qu'ils avançaient en Shumpo vers la Porte Nord. Des équipes de la Cinquième et de la Treizième seront aussi là. Vous deux allez avoir à combattre mais vous devez toujours rester à quelques pas de moi, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ! » vient la réponse en chœur, et Shunsui hocha la tête avec approbation.

Un capitaine demandant des renforts n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent mais Shunsui était sûr que la missive aurait été bien plus urgente si la mission avait trop mal tournée. Les deux étudiants s'en sortiraient avec autant de Shinigami expérimentés venant aussi.

{2}

Rangiku était un peu plus nerveuse que ce dont Ichigo se rappelait mais c'était plus d'un siècle plus tôt. La blonde n'était même pas encore diplômée. Pourtant, c'était un peu étrange de ne pas voir la femme ne pas flirter magistralement avec tous les hommes à portée. Toutefois, c'était bien de la voir en vie, en bonne santé et heureuse à nouveau.

Il regarda brièvement Haineko attaché au obi sur la taille de Rangiku. Il se demanda si elle avait déjà atteint le Shikai. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait devoir garder un œil sur elle au cas où. Elle avait été une de ses amie dans l'autre ligne temporelle ; l'une de ses plus proches amies. Elle n'avait pas survécu pour voir la fin de la guerre en revanche, elle avait été tuée par l'un des Arrancar les plus forts d'Aizen, et Gin était parti de la même façon lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Le renard flippant qu'était l'agent double avait craqué et était partit dans un massacre, traçant une ligne droite jusqu'à Aizen. Pas besoin de dire que l'idiot n'était pas revenu en vie.

« Ichigo ? »

Ichigo tourna la tête en entendant la voix familière. Ah, on dirait que l'équipe venant de la Treizième Division était finalement arrivée.

« Kaien, » dit Ichigo avec raideur, sachant que, en face de tant de Shinigami de bas-rang, possiblement impressionnables, il serait de mauvais ton d'oublier l'étiquette militaire et de commencer un combat avec son cousin. Kaien était et un lieutenant et un chef de clan après tout.

Toutefois, Kaien fronçait durement les sourcils, et Ichigo pouvoir voir les déductions à la vitesse de l'éclair dans l'expression de son cousin alors que le lieutenant se tourna pour regarder Shunsui avec des yeux étrécis, rien de sa nature typiquement taquine en vue. Mêmes les Shiba – Isshin lui vint à l'esprit – savaient quand retenir leur habituelle routine de conneries.

« Expérience de combat, Kaien-kun, expliqua tranquillemenet Shunsui.

\- C'est un première année, protesta Kaien, sa voix maintenue basse de sorte que seul le capitaine, Ichigo et Rangiku, se tenant derrière lui, puisse l'entendre.

\- Il est aussi prévu qu'il soit diplômé au printemps prochain, rappela Shunsui à Kaien. Tu as aussi eu bon nombre de mission lorsque tu étais un deuxième année.

\- Oui, mais c'est… Kaien se coupa, jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Ichigo avant de faire une courte exhalaison et de pencher la tête pour accepter à contrecœur. D'accord, d'accord, je considère que c'est une bonne raison. »

Shunsui acquiesça, et vu que le problème était réglé, le capitaine analysa le lieu avec des yeux perçants. « Tu es en charge de ta propre équipe ? »

Kaien acquiesça de nouveau, rapide et efficace cette fois. « Ukitake-taichou ne se sentait pas très bien à nouveau.

\- D'accord, déployez-vous, ordonna Shunsui, sa voix s'élevant alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Nous nous déplacerons en deux groupes. Formation habituelle, Kaien-kun. »

Kaien acquiesça brusquement une fois encore, puis avec un mouvement de poignet en guise de geste en direction de ses subordonnés, l'équipe de la Treizième se mise en marche. Toutefois, le lieutenant ajouta dans une voix qui ne laissais place à aucune protestation, « Ichigo, avec moi un instant ».

Ichigo se renfrogna automatiquement. Est-ce que son cousin pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de faire entendre ses protestations. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Shunsui qui lui donna la permission d'un signe de tête, lui faisant signe d'y aller avant de faire venir Matsumoto à son côté à la place.

Ichigo bondit en avant et se mit au niveau de Kaien, maintenant la vitesse générale sans difficulté.

Kaien ne tourna pas autour du pot, bien qu'il continua à parler à voix basse. « Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir. « Bien sûr ».

Le lieutenant roula des yeux, son attitude s'adoucissant. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, idiot. Je t'ai trouvé dans le District 64, Rukongai Nord, tu te souviens ? es-tu sûr de vouloir y retourner si rapidement ? »

Ichigo le regarda presque à deux fois. Le Roi des Esprits avait largué son… le cul de sa couverture dans le District 64 ? Qu'elles étaient les chances ? Le Roi avait un sens de l'humour tordu.

« Je… Ouais, j'irai bien, Kaien », rassura rapidement Ichigo.

Il obtint un regard de côté soucieux. « Tu en es absolument certain, Ichigo ? Il n'y a pas honte à repartir maintenant si tu ne penses pas être prêt. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu saignais de partout. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas mort. En fait, j'ai dû appeler Unohana-taichou ; les docteurs du Clan ne pouvaient rien faire du tout. Et même là, Unohana-taichou elle-même a dit que c'était un miracle que tu aies survécu. »

Ichigo ne dit rien pendant un moment, se concentrant sur chaque pas éclair à la place. Est-ce que Kaien – et qui que ce soit d'autre qui avait été impliqué – avait obtenu des souvenirs des blessures d'Ichigo après sa confrontation avec Aizen ? cela expliquerait l'inquiétude ; même Ichigo pouvait admettre qu'il avait été bien trop prêt de la mort après cette bataille finale. Le clou avait été encore plus enfoncé lorsque même Shinji, qui gardait toujours la tête froide, avait paniqué à propos de ses blessures quand ils avaient été mis en prison ensembles.

« Je vais bien, et j'irai bien, fini par répéter Ichigo. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je sais ce que je peux supporter. »

Kaien le jugea du regard. Ichigo lui rendit son regard, défiant son cousin de lui ordonner de partir. Kaien était peut-être plus vieux que lui mais Ichigo était définitivement plus fort, et il avait fait face à divinités en devenir ainsi que des monstres pendant de longues années et il s'en était sorti du côté des vainqueur, personne ici ne pouvait en dire autant.

Kaien finit pas soupirer d'un air défait. « D'accord, d'accord, mais vas-y tranquillement et essaye de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

\- Je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré », répliqua Ichigo.

Enfin, plus beaucoup, à présent, corrigea-t-il dans sa tête.

Kaien renifla d'un air moqueur. « Tu es un Shiba, être inconsidéré est dans notre sang. »

Le lieutenant lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur son bras avant de pointer du doigt Shunsui. « Retourne là-bas, cousin. Garde la tête froide et tout se passera bien pour toi. »

Ichigo se réprima l'envie qu'il avait de rouler des yeux face à l'inquiétude manifeste de son cousin alors qu'il partit en Shumpo. C'était plus étonnant qu'autre chose. De son temps, il n'y avait pas eu grand monde à s'inquiéter activement pour lui, principalement parce qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Les tyrans à l'école et les malfrats de la ville qui l'avaient un jour harcelé à propos de ses cheveux ou de sa réputation ? Ils avaient été tabassés et envoyés à l'hôpital. Son père n'avait absolument jamais eu à intervenir et à discuter avec ses professeurs d'une victimisation d'Ichigo.

(Du moins, pas après que sa mère soit morte, mais avant ça, c'était Masaki qui s'était occupée de ce genre de choses.)

De la même façon, la Soul Society et ses lois injustes, ses Shinigami renégats et ses putains de traitres ? Ichigo avait toujours été capable de botter des culs quand il le fallait. Parfois, cela lui prenait un moment, mais il y arrivait toujours au bout du compte.

Il était fort, il était devenu plus fort chaque fois que quelqu'un de nouveau s'était pointé, et c'était vite tenu pour acquis qu'Ichigo serait toujours capable de faire face à chaque nouvelle crise qui frappait la Soul Society à ce moment-là. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas la première fois, alors il allait indubitablement devenir assez fort pour pouvoir le faire la fois suivante.

C'était comme ça que le monde tournait.

Kaien ne le savait pas cependant, donc Ichigo supposait que c'était tout à fait logique que son cousin en fasse un tas, surtout si Ichigo avait apparemment été trouvé dans ce district en particulier.

Alors qu'il retournait aux côtés de Rangiku, Ichigo croisa le regard de Shunsui et, lisant la question silencieuse dans l'expression de l'homme, il lui fit un signe de tête distrait pour lui signaler qu'il allait bien.

Il tourna son regard lorsqu'il sentit un autre regard peser sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Rangiku rougit un peu mais continua franchement, « C'est vrai que tu vas être diplômé en un an ? »

Ichigo l'étudia du regard pendant un moment. « Ouais. »

Devant eux, Shunsui, pour une raison quelconque, secoua la tête d'une façon exaspérée. Rangiku toutefois eu l'air un peu déstabilisée par sa réponse monosyllabique mais continua avec obstination. « Mon ami, Gin, a aussi été diplômé en un an, et il a obtenu une position de siège dans la Cinquième lorsqu'il a rejoint le Gotei 13. Tu as une division particulière en tête ? une que tu veux rejoindre quand tu seras diplômé ? »

Ichigo plissa les yeux en la regardant. Eh bien, Rangiku avait toujours été bavarde. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la tête de Shunsui se pencher un peu, visiblement il écoutait lui aussi.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé », dit Ichigo. Ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il n'était prêt à servir de son plein gré que sous trois capitaines – Ukitake, Shunsui et Shinji. Kisuke s'était aller trop loin : il était prêt à mourir en l'espace d'un instant pour ce gars mais travailler pour le futur marchand allait le rendre dingue. Ou le mener à une tombe précoce.

« Probablement pas la Treizième », ajouta-t-il quand il vit que la blonde voulait vraiment qu'il fasse sa part de la conversation. Rangiku acquiesça ayant rapidement compris pourquoi. Rentrer dans la Treizième allait indubitablement le mettre dans l'ombre de Kaien, que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux le veuille ou non.

(Sans ajouter qu'être dans la Treizième n'allait pas vraiment aider Ichigo avec tout le problème Aizen. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été dans son ensemble impliquée dans la débâcle Aizen.)

« Pas la Douzième, continua-t-il avec praticité, ses pensées se tournant brièvement sur Kisuke. Je ne suis pas franchement un scientifique. »

_Même s'il avait vu Kisuke travailler sur des choses et des autres pendant plus de cinq ans,_ se fit-il la réflexion avec un amusement sardonique.

« Et pas la Quatrième et la Seconde, conclut Ichigo. Je suis plutôt nul en Kidou, et je n'ai pas de quoi être un assassin.

\- Ça te laisse encore pas mal de divisions parmi lesquelles choisir, répondit Rangiku avec enthousiasme, l'air ravie et soulagée par le fait qu'Ichigo possède réellement la capacité de faire la conversation.

\- Cela dépend si oui ou non le capitaine m'accepte, fit remarquer Ichigo. »

Rangiku le regarda d'un air dubitatif. « Tu es un génie, le deuxième Shinigami à jamais finit l'Académie en un an. Quelqu'un va te vouloir. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. A sa grande perplexité, Rangiku se mit soudainement à glousser.

« Ah, je t'ai eu ! Rangiku claqua des doigts et lui fit un grand sourire. Tu n'es pas coincé, tu es juste timide ! »

Ichigo faillit trébucher en plein milieu d'un pas de Shumpo. Il se tourna vers la blonde avec un froncement de sourcils féroce, ignorant la toux suspect provenant de Shunsui. « Bon sang pourquoi je serai l'un ou l'autre ?! »

Rangiku tapa sur son menton d'un doigt à la manucure parfaite. « Tu n'écoutes pas les rumeurs à l'Académie ? ils disent que tu es un bâtard arrogant qui surf sur la réputation de ton Chef de Clan. Parce que tu ignores tout le monde à l'école. »

Ichigo fit un reniflement moqueur bruyant. « S'il avait autre chose que « penses-tu que tu puisses placer un bon mot sur moi à Shiba-fukutaichou », je serai peut-être plus enclin à leur parler. »

Le sourire de Rangiku s'élargit. « Mais maintenant je sais que tu es juste timide ! et vraiment asocial ! »

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne le suis pas. Ne vas pas inventer des trucs. »

Rangiku eu l'audace de lui lever un pouce et de lui faire un clin d'œil. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shiba-kun, je ne vais pas révéler ton secret.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! » objecta Ichigo avant de se pincer l'arête du nez avec frustration. Il savait par expérience que Rangiku était plus dur à dissuader qu'un bulldozer… mais, une fois encore, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne comparaison. Après tout, il pouvait couper un bulldozer en deux d'un coup de son épée. « Oh, comme tu veux. Penses ce que tu veux. »

Rangiku rit, ses yeux étaient chaleureux. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas si terrible, Shiba-kun. »

Ichigo ne fit que soupirer. Devant eux, Shunsui ricana silencieusement.

{2}

Dans la clairière, c'était un chacun pour soi face aux Hollows. Dès que Kaien s'en débarrassait d'un, un autre le remplaçait une seconde plus tard. Il avait déjà activé son Shikai, et l'eau virevoltait autour de lui en des arcs gracieux alors qu'il décimait une autre rangée de Hollows. De larges groupes comme celui-ci étaient rares mais il y en avait parfois, et c'était franchement ennuyeux de s'en occuper.

Il y avait aussi un nouveau type de Hollow, mêlée avec les normaux. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient rapidement, comme dans une de ces vidéos pleine de statique dans le Monde Humain, comme s'ils essayaient de devenir invisible ou un truc du genre mais n'y arrivaient pas entièrement.

Dieu soit loué pour ces petites bénédictions.

Tournoyant et transperçant un autre Hollow à travers son masque, Kaien prit une fraction de seconde pour chercher une fois encore son cousin du regard, vérifiant que le jeune Shinigami s'en sortait. Toutefois, Ichigo n'avait même pas l'air fatigué, même s'ils avaient rejoint la bataille une demi-heure plus tôt.

A ce rythme-là les capitaines allaient devoir desceller leur Zanpakutou, et on sait que les choses vont mal quand cela doit arriver.

Kaien jeta un autre coup d'œil à Ichigo. Son bébé de cousin fronçaient encore plus les sourcils que d'habitude, son expression s'assombrissant de plus en plus alors qu'il réduisait rapidement et d'une manière experte les Hollows autour de lui, restant dos à dos avec l'autre étudiante de l'Académie.

Kaien se demanda si c'était la réaction d'Ichigo au fait de faire face à des Hollows ou sa réaction à l'endroit en général.

Un Hollow grinça derrière lui et Kaien tourbillonna, le coupant en deux. Alors qu'il se jetait dans le cœur de ce qui semblait être une petite armée, Kaien fit rapidement le point sur tout le monde. Aucun de ses hommes n'était mort, et l'équipe de Kyouraku s'en sortait bien elle aussi. L'équipe d'Hirako en revanche avait déjà perdu trois membres avant qu'ils n'arrivent, laissant seulement deux officiers sans siège, le jeune Troisième Siège Ichimaru, et Hirako lui-même.

En parlant du Troisième Siège, Kaien lança un regard subreptice au gosse une fois encore, Ichimaru se débrouillait bien pour couvrir les arrières d'Hirako mais il souriait toujours d'une manière légèrement perturbante.

Eh bien. Les gens s'en sortait de manières différentes, et les meilleurs Shinigami étaient un groupe bizarre.

Kaien trancha encore un autre Hollow avant de crier à ses hommes de resserrer leur formation. Il ne fallait pas laisser un Hollow se glisser entre leurs rangs et les attaquer dans le dos.

Ça allait être une longue nuit.

{2}

Cela n'était pas censé se passer.

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment si oui ou non cela était vraiment arrivé la première fois dans l'autre trame temporelle ou si c'était une déviation due à son arriver dans ce temps.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les Hollows clignotant ressemblaient affreusement à des prototypes défectueux des Hollows invisible qu'Aizen avait perfectionnés et lâchés sur le Soul Society pendant la guerre. Encore maintenant, chacun d'entre eux détenait un éclat de pouvoir qu'Ichigo aurait reconnu même s'il avait été aveugle, sourd, et idiot ; ces choses portaient indubitablement des traces du Hogyoku.

Il lança un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule. Rangiku s'en sortait plutôt bien, même si elle fatiguait. Elle n'avait pas activé son Shikai donc il supposait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Son maniement de l'épée était précis et sans fioriture même s'il était un peu trop conventionnel à son goût, mais elle finirait par ajouter des variations une fois qu'elle aurait gagné en expérience.

Il écarta négligemment trois autres Hollows venant de son angle mort, les découpant sans y penser alors qu'il balayait du regard la clairière, vérifiant que Kaien allait bien avant de passer à la forme aux cheveux long d'Hirako Shinji à trente pas de distance.

Le capitaine de la Cinquième Division s'en sortait plus que bien mais c'était le Shinigami qui surveillait ses arrières qu'Ichigo regardait avec méfiance. Il savait que techniquement Gin était contre Aizen mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il a était du côté des Shinigami, et là maintenant, le Troisième Siège allait indéniablement essayer de se glisser aussi loin que possible dans les bonnes grâces d'Aizen. A cette époque, si Aizen disait saute, Gin serait dans les airs avant de demander à quelle hauteur.

Distraitement, Ichigo trancha un autre Hollow, son regard se posant une fois de plus sur Shinji. Quelque chose noua ses tripes douloureusement mais il ignora les élancements de douleur. Le blond avait l'air… moins accablé même au milieu d'un combat. Etre Hollowifié et exilé allait durcir le capitaine bien plus que plusieurs siècles passés dans la sécurité relative du Seireitei ne le pourraient jamais.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo s'étrécirent et il laissa sortit la bouffée d'irritation qu'il ressentait sur les cinq Hollows qui s'approchaient de lui, deux d'entre eux apparaissant et disparaissant à une vitesse donnant la migraine.

Ce n'était pas juste. Quoi qu'ils aient fini par dire dans le futur, est-ce que Shinji et les autres n'auraient-ils pas été plus heureux s'ils n'avaient pas été Hollowifiés ? et si Ichigo pouvait l'empêcher… que se passerait-il ?

Non il devait s'en tenir au plan. La création des Vaizards était une des quelques stipulations que le Roi des Esprit avait posées après tout.

Ichigo se secoua et s'avança rapidement sur le chemin d'un Hollow qui avait Rangiku dans le collimateur.

« Merci, Shiba-kun, dit Rangiku, essoufflée, alors qu'elle se défendait contre un autre Hollow qui l'attaquait de face. Tu es vraiment bon.

\- Mmm, Ichigo éclata calmement le masque d'un autre Hollow de la garde de son katana alors qu'il se jetait sur lui. Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus. C'est juste histoire de s'habituer à ce genre de choses.

Et tu l'es toi ? » souffla Rangiku, passant sous les griffes d'un Hollow avant d'enfoncer son Zanpakutou dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air énervée ou demandant une réponse à tout prix, elle était plus jalouse et curieuse qu'autre chose.

Ichigo grogna en affirmation. « Faut croire… »

Il tourna la tête brutalement. L'un des Hollow qui papillonnait venait de disparaître complètement. Ichigo pouvait encore voir la vague forme de reiatsu du Hollow, c'était la seule façon de déterminer où étaient ces Hollows lorsqu'ils étaient invisibles. Quiconque ne savant pas quoi chercher le raterait de toute façon.

Et la chose se dirigeait droit sur le dos de Shinji.

Le dos _non protégé_ de Shinji, parce que Gin s'était soudainement écarté du passage, se déplaçant silencieusement pour se tenir quelques pas plus loin sur la gauche alors qu'il se débarrassait de quelques Hollows de plus, son sourire large et ses yeux légèrement ouverts.

Bon, ce _pouvait être_ une coïncidence. A première vue, Gin avait l'air de combattre un Hollow particulièrement ennuyant. Dommage qu'Ichigo avait depuis longtemps cessé de croire aux coïncidences.

Donc bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce serpent faisait à s'éloigner encore plus ?

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Ichigo assimila la scène se passant à l'autre bout de la clairière et explora tous les scénarios possibles de ce qui pourrait se passer dans les prochaines secondes.

Que ces Hollows se pointent était déjà sentait déjà assez mauvais mais Aizen ne faisait rien à moins d'avoir au moins une demi-douzaine de raisons de le faire. Il n'enverrait pas ces Hollows sur un groupe de Shinigami juste pour s'amuser ou quelque chose tout aussi révoltant.

Alors, est-ce qu'Aizen voulait tester jusqu'à quel point un Shinigami s'en sortait face à un Hollow amélioré par le Hogyoku en situation de combat ? Et pas seulement ça mais aussi contre un Shinigami de classe de capitaine ?

Sans mentionner que vu que Shinji n'aurait probablement pas conscience du danger avant que le Hollow invisible soit sur lui, le capitaine allait certainement devoir desceller son Zanpakutou pour écarter le cero indiscernable et pile dans son espace vital, révélant ainsi par avance son Shikai à Aizen.

Et si c'était ce qui était arrivé la première fois, est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'Aizen avait su comment contrecarrer le Zanpakutou de Shinji ? Ichigo refusait de croire que la capacité du Shikai d'un des capitaines les plus forts puisse être aussi facilement quelle que soit l'explication pourrie qu'Aizen avait donnée. Avoir un siècle avec l'information sous le coude était certainement un avantage.

Et bon sang, si ce n'est cela, si le Hollow était ridiculement chanceux et que Shinji était scandaleusement malchanceux et qu'il se faisait tuer, ça faisait un capitaine de moins à s'occuper pour Aizen.

Une pierre deux coups. Ses arrières étaient couverts. C'était le style d'Aizen.

Un autre battement de cœur. Le sans battait à ses oreilles alors que le temps sembla se ralentir encore plus.

Les pieds d'Ichigo le démangeaient d'aller dans la direction du capitaine, un instinct protecteur s'élevant dans sa poitrine.

_Shinji._

Le bruit de la bataille et le crissement des Hollows autour de lui garantissait qu'un cri d'alerte ne serait pas entendu.

Mais si Ichigo quittait sa position maintenant, il allait laisser Rangiku ne serait plus du tout couverte, et il y avait des douzaines de Hollows prêts à fondre sur eux. La blonde serait de la viande froide, ou au minimum fatalement blessée, en particulier vu que Shunsui était occupé, lui-même était entouré de Hollows plusieurs pas plus loin, et Kaien était aussi occupé.

Ichigo pouvait le faire en revanche. S'il libérait son Zanpakutou. La vague de reiatsu qui en résulterait allait décimer tous les Hollows dans un rayon de dix pas, lui laissant largement le temps de quitter le côté de Rangiku et de se précipiter au secours de Shinji étant donné que Gin n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le faire.

Un dernier battement de cœur. Le temps sembla se figer, retenant son souffle alors que le futur restait incertain.

Ichigo se décida.

« L'obscurité tombé et le paradis pleure, » commença-t-il dans un murmure entre ses dents, mettant sa lame devant lui.

« Shiba-kun ? » derrière lui, Rangiku avait l'air confuse. Sur le côté, Kaien posa soudainement son regard sur lui, reculant un peu face au six Hollows qui venaient à lui de tous côtés.

« La lune de sang se lève et les cieux sont déchirés ! » la voix d'Ichigo s'éleva alors qu'il s'entait son reiatsu s'agiter. Il pouvait presque sentir l'impatience de Shiro et l'anticipation retenue de Zangetsu. « Avance-toi, Zangetsu ! »

Le reiatsu noir ourlé d'écarlate typique d'Ichigo explosa autour de lui pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, l'immense masse d'énergie tourbillonnant autour de lui et éviscérant tous les Hollows qu'elle touchait alors qu'elle s'étirait comme si elle étirait ses ailes après des mois à les retenir prisonnières.

Et à l'intérieur de ce sombre cocon qui l'encerclait, son katana se sépara en deux, sa lame la plus légère tombant dans sa main gauche alors que sa lame plus large se forma dans sa droite. Le poids réconfortant de ses deux lames – Zangetsu à sa gauche ; Shiro à sa droite – était parfait dans les mains d'Ichigo.

Cela lui donnait un goût de liberté, et pour la première fois depuis qu'Ichigo avait atterri dans ce temps, il se senti comme s'il avait récupéré un peu de ce qu'il avait une fois appelé « chez lui ».

Pour l'instant cependant, Ichigo s'était déplacé avant même que son reiatsu ait disparu, volant parce dessus le sol de la forêt avec le vent hurlant dans ses oreilles alors que son Shumpo atteignait sa vitesse habituelle qui rendait tout flou.

Il n'hésita pas, ses instinct nés du combat et son talent le poussèrent en avant alors qu'il se glissa avec fluidité entre le Hollow invisible et Shinji.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Shinji se tourner d'un seul coup, visiblement surpris, mais Ichigo ne fit pas attention à lui, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la forme presque imperceptible du Hollow qui approchait, et sans hésiter, il leva Zangetsu pour bloquer la frappe létale descendante des griffes du Hollow qui étaient telles de l'acier, bloquant ainsi l'attaque sans difficulté.

Il apparut à nouveau dans un cri de rage. Hum. Toujours défectueux. Les Hollow invisible perfectionnés restaient invisible même après avoir été touchés. Parfois, ils disparaissaient même sans que quiconque ait vu du tout leurs formes.

Ichigo n'attendit pas une autre attaque – futile –. En un clin d'œil, il élança Shiro dans un arc montant, coupant à travers le Hollow des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Du sang gicla dans les airs, et Ichigo recula automatiquement pour en écarter Shinji alors que le Hollow bascula s'écrasant sur le sol alors qu'il commençait à se dissoudre.

Ichigo le regarda avec désintérêt alors qu'il relâcha une expiration silencieuse et qu'il roula des épaules. Du reiatsu noir continuait à entourer ses deux lames, pas encore tout à fait prêt à retourner complètement sous le contrôle d'Ichigo après avoir été retenu pendant tant de mois.

Ichigo s'en moquait. Il n'avait jamais tenu son reiatsu avec une bride si courte pendant si longtemps depuis qu'il avait découvert le reiatsu lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Pour le moment, il avait l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Les Hollows étaient naturellement des êtres destructeurs après tout, donc ce n'était pas vraiment sain pour Ichigo de retenir son reiatsu pendant aussi longtemps. Cela le rendait nerveux et tendu.

Il cligna des yeux, et ensuite il enregistra finalement le fait que, hormis une poignée de Hollows grinçant au loin, la clairière était dans un silence de mort.

Ichigo jura intérieurement, et ensuite il fit hâtivement quelques pas à gauche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, inconsciemment, il se tenait juste à côté de Shinji. Il avait l'habitude de la présence de l'homme dans sa propre trame temporelle, mais à présent, le blond était supposé être _et_ un étranger _et_ un capitaine. Ichigo était seulement un étudiant à l'Académie.

_Ne le regarde pas_, se dit-il, évitant de croiser les yeux avec le capitaine blond tout en essayant de faire croire qu'il ne faisait pas cela intentionnellement. _Le voir est une chose ; tu vas probablement te planter et lâcher quelque chose que tu ne devrais définitivement pas dire si tu lui parles._

Donc il se concentra sur le fait de rétracter son reiatsu à la place. Il fallait le faire à un moment ou à un autre, et bien qu'il avait appris comment cacher son reiatsu au fil des ans, cela ne lui venait toujours pas aussi naturellement que pour presque tous les autres.

Malheureusement, dans le silence frappant qui suivit, les murmures commencèrent.

« Oh mon dieu, tu as vu ça ?

\- _Vu_ ? Tu as _senti_ ça ? le reiatsu de ce mec est d'une puissance de dingue!

\- Et il est noir ! qui a du reiatsu noir ?

\- On s'en fout de ça : regarde à son Zanpakutou ! Il a deux lames ! Il n'y en a pas eu des comme lui depuis Kyouraku-taichou et Ukitake-taichou !

\- Il n'est pas juste un étudiant à l'Académie ?

\- Mais c'est un Shiba. J'ai entendu dire que le dernier qui est entré à l'Académie est aussi un génie. »

Ichigo fit la moue. Superbe. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le _seul_ à avoir deux lames. Juste parce que les deux autres se trouvaient être des capitaines, les gens devaient en faire tout un pataquès.

Ses mains se serrèrent autour de ses Zanpakutou, levant Shiro pour reposer la large lame contre l'une de ses épaules. Ignorant largement les murmures autour de lui, il inspecta la clairière, remarquant que les seuls Hollows qui restaient s'attardaient au loin à l'orée des arbres, subjugués et intimidés.

Bon sang, certains d'entre eux ouvraient des Gargantas et fuyaient pour leur vie.

Son regard se posa sur Shunsui qui l'étudiait avec grand intérêt du dessous du rebord de son sakkat, un sourire étonnamment satisfait ourlant ses lèvres alors que l'homme regardait Ichigo et ses deux lames.

Rangiku était ouvertement bouche-bée, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Et Gin ne souriait plus, son regard d'un bleu aérien se posant directement sur Ichigo.

_Ouais, va le dire à ton chef_, l'encourageait silencieusement Ichigo. _Je paris qu'Aizen allait juste adorer d'entendre cela. Je suppose que ma vie vient juste d'être mise en ligne de mire. Le bâtard allait soit essayer de me recruter ou de me tuer_.

Surprise, ou peut-être pas temps que ça, ce fut Kaien qui s'avança pour remplir le silence lourd, son Zanpakutou à nouveau scellé alors qu'il aboyait sur les Shinigami de rang inférieur, « Hé, si vous avez le temps de rester là et de faire les commères, allez vous rendre utiles et poursuivez les derniers Hollows. Bougez-vous ! »

Les Shinigami se la fermèrent, et se précipitèrent pour faire ce qu'on leur avait dit sous le regard menaçant de Kaien et sa position intransigeante. Gin fut le dernier à partir, ses yeux s'attardant encore un instant sur Ichigo avant de sourire de nouveau et de faire signe à Rangiku de le suivre. Après un acquiescement de Shunsui, les deux partirent dans la forêt environnante, laissant Ichigo se débrouiller tout seul avec deux capitaines et un lieutenant.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Kaien bondit, l'agitation claire dans tous ses gestes alors qu'il se précipitait sur Ichigo.

« Putain, je t'avais dit de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré ! » Kaien s'arrêta devant lui, cherchant du regard s'il était blessé ou non. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu y vas et tu fais quelque chose d'inconsidéré !

\- Techniquement, tu m'as dit d'essayer de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Ichigo, se relaxant un peu maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin de maintenir les apparences. Et en plus, je n'ai rien fait d'inconsidéré. C'était un mouvement très calculé.

\- Calculé ?! dit Kaien d'une voix étranglée. Tu t'es précipité à travers la clairière en moins d'une seconde, et ton reiatsu a _décimé _tous les Hollow à vingt à la ronde. Et ensuite tu t'es presque fait déchiqueté pas ce … ce truc Hollow invisible ! Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de calculer quoi que ce soit ? »

Ichigo le fixa du regard avant de sourire froidement. « Eh bien, cousin, nous n'avons pas tous besoin d'avoir un temps mort avant que nos cerveaux se mettent en route. Ça s'appelle réagir à brûle-pourpoint. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un livre sur ça quelque part.

\- Oh, haha, très drôle, Kaien fronça les sourcils. Ecoute, je t'ai dit d'y aller tranquillement. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que Kukaku va me faire si tu as une rechute ou un truc du genre ? »

Ichigo claqua la langue avec irritation. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être sur le point de m'effondrer ? Je vais bien. La seule chose que j'ai faite c'est _libérer mon Zanpakutou_. Bon, je peux avoir tort, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'est une chose que les Shinigami font assez communément.

\- Il y a cette chose appelée épuisement de reiatsu ! », dit Kaien sur la défensive.

Ichigo renifla moqueusement, faisait tournoyer oisivement sa lame dans sa main gauche. « Kaien, tu sens mon reiatsu. Ça va prendre bien plus qu'un seul Hollow pour m'amener à ce point.

\- Tu ne peux jamais être assez prudent ! l'admonesta Kaien, croisant les bras d'un air buté. Et je ne peux pas te voir t'effondrer son ma garde. Tu es mon bébé de cous – ouf ! »

Ichigo retira nonchalamment Zangetsu de là où il venait justement d'enfoncer sa garde dans l'estomac de cousin assez peu gentiment. Kaien se plia en deux, la respiration sifflante.

Ichigo sourit, d'un air cassant et à la sérénité trompeuse. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais bébé ou je te noierai dans le marais. »

Kaien s'étouffa, tapotant son torse maladroitement alors qu'il se redressait. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu dur, Ichi ? »

Ichigo pencha la tête en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer avec gravité. « Tu as raison, le marais n'a rien fait pour mériter que tu sois plongé dedans. »

Kaien se gonfla d'indignation alors même qu'une lueur de rire brillait avec reluctance dans ses yeux. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer à argumenter, le bruit de quelqu'un raclant sa gorge interrompit leur dispute-devenue-badinage.

« Kaien-kun, Ichigo-kun, peut-être pouvez-vous garder les querelles familiales pour plus tard », les admonesta gentiment Shunsui, amusé mais sévère.

Kaien frotta sa nuque d'un air coupable alors qu'il se déplaça pour se tenir aux côtés d'Ichigo. Ichigo, lui, grogna sans s'engager.

« C'était très bien fait, Ichigo-kun », fit remarquer Shunsui, s'arrêtant devant eux.

Ichigo acquiesça avec une certaine raideur. Dans sa vision périphérique, il regarda Shinji sautiller pour rejoindre Shunsui, Sakanade rengainée.

S'ajuster à Shunsui était assez dur ; avoir les deux d'entre eux face à lui était comme une gifle en pleine face. Ichigo luttait pour garder une grimace amère hors de son visage, son regard se posant sur son Zanpakutou à la place.

Avec nostalgie, il lança la lame la plus légère dans les airs, et alors qu'elle descendait, elle disparut en se fondant alors qu'il la saisissait avec sa lame la plus lourde. Un mouvement de poignet plus tard, seul un simple katana à la garde noire resta. Sans plus de fanfare, il le rengaina à travers la ceinture autour de sa taille une fois de plus.

A côté de lui, Kaien grommela un peu. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais atteint le Shikai. »

Ichigo roula des yeux à son ton boudeur. « Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à le faire !

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu es le Chef de Clan ? dégonfle un peu ta tête, cousin.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu devrais être celui qui se précipite en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à la maison pour le dire à ta famille. Et ensuite on ferait une fête !

\- D'accord, d'un, je ne sautille pas. Et de deux, si le reste de la famille est comme toi, je n'irai nulle part prêt de l'enceinte Shiba. J'en serai traumatisé à vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tu te rends compte que tu brises nos cœurs en te dissociant de …

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

Kaien se tut abruptement, et les muscles d'Ichigo se tendirent involontairement. Devant eux, Shinji souriait un peu, son sourire de Chat de Cheshire si familier qu'Ichigo dut ravaler durement et piétiner la vague de nostalgie et de chagrin qui montait en lui.

Peut-être que Shinji en remarqua une partie parce que son sourire s'assombrit juste un peu. Le capitaine ne le mentionna pas cependant, examinant Ichigo de prêt à la place. « Donc tu es Shiba Ichigo. J'ai entendu des choses bien sur toi. C'bien d'voir que ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Merci de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. »

Ichigo se creusa la tête pour faire une réponse appropriée. « Je… Merci de dire cela, Hirako-taichou. Et, ce n'était pas un problème. »

Shinji sourit à nouveau, d'une bonne humeur désarmante alors que ses yeux jugeaient les réactions d'Ichigo. « Hé, les bonnes manières te correspondent pas j'trouve. T'es un gosse intéressant ; quand est-ce que tu es diplômé ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. « Euh, au printemps qui vient. »

Shinji acquiesça d'un air penseur, ses yeux bruns étincelants. « Garde ma division en tête alors. Je mettrai même une position de siège dans la balance pour t'inciter. »

La mâchoire d'Ichigo en tomba presque. Quoi ? Shinji était prêt à lui offrir une position de siège juste comme ça ?

Shunsui, sur le côté, ricana. « Hirako, tu n'as pas déjà un prodige dans ta division ? »

Shinji écarta la question d'un geste de la main. « Qui s'en préoccupe ? c'était vraiment plus le choix de Aizen-chan, pas le mien. J'aime plus celui-ci. »

Ichigo le regarda abasourdit, et ensuite fronça immédiatement des sourcils quand Kaien intervint sur un ton entêté, « Eh bien où qu'il aille, le capitaine a intérêt à prendre bien soin de lui. »

Ichigo lui donna un coup de coude violent. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, bâtard.

\- En fait, il a raison, intervint Shunsui. Les capitaines ont le devoir de prendre soin de leurs subordonnés. »

_Sauf que c'est toujours moi qui prenais soin des autres_, pensa sèchement Ichigo, mais il ne dit rien à voix haute.

« En parlant de cela, soupira Shinji, son regard se détournant finalement pour se poser sur les trois Shinigami morts éparpillés dans la clairière. « J'ai des corps à nettoyer et des lettres à écrire aux familles. Ça va être une longue nuit. »

Le front d'Ichigo se plissa. C'était l'une des tâches les plus horribles d'un capitaine. Il pouvait en attester. Cela avait aussi été une de ses tâches.

Néanmoins, c'était la responsabilité d'un capitaine, et bien qu'Ichigo aurait aimé offrir son aide, aussi détestable que cette tâche soit, il savait aussi par expérience que c'était quelque chose que les capitaines devaient faire eux-mêmes.

Alors, à la place, il suivit Kaien dans la forêt pour pourchasser les derniers Hollows restant. C'était un peu un soulagement d'être loin des deux capitaines donc Ichigo ne se plaignait pas.

Kaien, dieu merci, eut l'air de saisir l'humeur dans laquelle Ichigo était, parce que le lieutenant ne commença pas à s'agiter ou à le taquiner à nouveau. Il parla cependant.

« Ichigo ? »

Ichigo le regarda. « Ouais ? »

Le regard de Kaien était sombre. « Est-ce que tu penses à rejoindre la Cinquième ? »

Ichigo cligna des yeux. « … je suppose. »

Son cousin passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Eh bien, c'est ton choix. Mais… fais attention. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne fais pas confiance à … » _Pas Shinji, crétin_. « … Hirako-taichou ? »

Kaien le regarda à nouveau, les yeux plissés. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était à peine audible. « Pas lui, Ichi. C'est juste que… ne prends pas pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on te dit sur le lieutenant, c'est compris ? »

Ichigo se figea, tournant lentement la tête pour fixer du regard son cousin. Kaien avait déjà avancé, son katana une fois de plus dégainé

Donc même un siècle plus tôt, Shinji n'avait pas été le seul à avoir des doutes sur Aizen Sousuke. C'était peut-être ce pourquoi Kaien avait fini par être tué ? parce qu'il avait fini par s'approcher trop près de la vérité qu'Aizen cachait et que ce dernier avait dû se débarrasser de lui ?

Ichigo partit après son cousin. Pas de problème. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kaien était de sa famille à présent, aussi énervant soit-il. Ichigo n'allait pas laisser Aizen s'en tirer avec ce meurtre une fois de plus.

Il allait juste devoir être encore plus prudent à partir de maintenant.

* * *

voilà, après une longue attente, le chapitre 2 est enfin traduit et publié.

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est un vrai encouragement à continuer la traduction et surtout à le faire plus vite!


	3. Chapitre 3

Swinging Pendulum

Pendule oscillant

**Note du traducteur:** ceci est une TRADUCTION de la superbe fic de Cywscross Swinging Pendulum elle est actuellement en cours et compte 5 chapitres

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à son auteur et cette fic à CYWSCROSS**

* * *

**Résumé : **« Trop dangereux pour vivre », déclara la Centrale 46. Enfermé à Muken avec des blessures à moitié guéries et une rage impuissante, Ichigo gagne une autre chance de sauver ses camarades Vaizards lorsque le Roi des Esprits l'emporte et lui propose un marché. Il l'accepte et se retrouve dans le passé. Du genre, vraiment LOIN dans le passé. Ichigo devrait vraiment être habitué à ce que des choses impossibles lui arrivent.

* * *

**General Warnings:** AU, GEN, Time/Dimension Travel, Ichigo-centric, violence, langage.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Shunsui se précipita à travers la porte de son bureau à huit heures et demie du matin. « Juu-chan, devine ce que j'ai trouvé hier soir. »

Juushirou jeta un regard au sourire d'enfant malicieux de son meilleur ami, et il souhaita promptement d'avoir quelque chose de plus fort que du thé sous la main. La dernière fois que Shunsui avait eu cet air là (des décennies plus tôt), Juushirou avait fini avec la pire de toutes les gueules de bois le lendemain.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé hier soir, Shunsui ? » demanda obligeamment Juushirou, parce que voir Shunsui être vraiment excité était à la fois quelque chose qui arrivait une fois tous les trente-six du mois _et _ une situation qui pouvait potentiellement donner la migraine, situation qu'il faudrait mieux dépasser et faire en sorte que tout soit réglé aussi vite que possible.

Shunsui, ignorant très probablement l'inquiétude grandissante de Juushirou, s'assit dans l'une des chaises libres, son sourire s'étirant encore plus. « Tu ne vas pas le croire, Juu-chan. Tu sais à propos de la mission d'hier soir ? »

Juushirou hocha la tête avec circonspection, curieux à contrecœur de la lueur d'enthousiasme dans les yeux de Shunsui. « Oui, j'ai envoyé Kaien avec une équipe, mais il est revenu tard hier soir, et il avec un problème de Clan dont il devait s'occuper ce matin, donc je ne l'ai pas encore vu. En fait, son rapport devrait être … »

Juushirou tendit la main pour saisir l'un des dossiers qu'il avait encore à étudier, mais la main de Shunsui s'abattit sur celui-ci le maintenant fermé.

Juushirou leva les yeux, un peu inquiet. « Shunsui, devrais-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? »

Shunsui fit un geste de sa main libre. « Bien sûr que non tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Mais crois-moi – tu préféreras de loin l'entendre de moi que de le lire sur une de ces feuilles de papier ennuyeuse qui auraient dû faire une faveur au monde des années plus tôt en se noyant dans la chasse des toilettes.3

Juushirou résista à la tentation de rouler des yeux il allait probablement se fouler quelque chose en essayant d'exprimer toute la profondeur de son exaspération. La paperasse et Shunsui ne s'était jamais entendus

« D'accord, soupira-t-il, lançant à son meilleur ami un regard entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Shunsui se renfonça dans son siège, un air de triomphe planant autour de lui. « Pour la mission d'hier soir, j'ai emmené avec moi deux étudiants de l'Académie, pour qu'ils aient de l'expérience du terrain bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, répéta ironiquement Juushirou, qui devinait déjà ce que Shunsui allait lui révéler. Par hasard, l'un d'entre eux ne se trouverait pas être Ichigo-kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shunsui lui fit un sourire où le remord était tout à fait absent. « Tu me connais trop bien, Juu-chan. Mais c'était une bonne décision, et j'ai aussi emmené une autre étudiante – Matsumoto Rangiku. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, somme toute. »

Shunsui s'arrêta et secoua la tête. « Je m'éloigne du sujet. Pendant la bataille, un nouveau type de Hollow – des Hollows qui peuvent devenir invisible apparemment, ou en tout cas qui essayent de le devenir je suis sûr que Yama-jii va faire une réunion à propos d'eux très rapidement – enfin bon, l'un d'entre eux a essayé de se faufiler sous la garde de Hirako. Ichigo-kun l'a apparemment vu mais je crois qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Matsumoto-chan seule donc il a choisi de libérer son Zanpakutou. »

Juushirou leva les sourcils. « Il l'a déjà atteinte ? je crois qu'Ichimaru-kun lui-même ne l'a atteinte que juste avant d'être diplômé. »

Shunsui se pencha en avant, ses yeux pétillaient. « Je n'ai même pas encore atteint la partie intéressante. Le Zanpakutou d'Ichigo est comme le nôtre, Juu-chan. Il utilise deux lames. »

Juushirou se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. « Vraiment. Il n'y en a pas eu depuis nous deux ! la forme scellée de son Zanpakutou est un unique katana, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shunsui hocha la tête. « Comme le tien, pas le mien, s'il faut en venir à cela. Mais il se sépare définitivement en deux lames, un trench knife et un Khyber knife, les deux entièrement noirs. Et tu aurais déjà dû voir son reiatsu quand il a activé son shikai. Il était rouge et noir, et il a éliminé absolument tous les Hollows dans un rayon de vingt pieds autour de lui. Ses réserves sont hallucinantes.

\- Il doit avoir un contrôle d'acier sur son reiatsu alors, dit pensivement Juushirou. Je n'ai rien ressenti de la sorte lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

\- Moi non plus, convint Shunsui. A côté de cela, il n'en utilise pas moins deux lames. »

Juushirou fronça les sourcils, une idée de où cela allait les mener commençait à se former dans son esprit, en partie parce qu'il connaissait Shunsui presque mieux que son meilleur ami ne se connaissait lui-même, et en partie parce que … eh bien, parce que Juushirou le pensait lui-même. « Et ? …»

Le regard de Shunsui était aiguisé par la flamme d'acier que la plupart des gens n'apercevaient presque jamais dans leur vie. « Nous allons devoir le voler.

\- Quoi ?! ne put s'empêcher de glapir Juushirou. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans le genre de 'je le veux dans mon escouade', pas… Shunsui, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Comment proposes-tu que nous _volions _un étudiant de l'Académie ? »

Shunsui, qui visiblement avait perçu le refus imminent de Juushirou de prendre part à son nouveau plan, fit une moue boudeuse pour faire bonne mesure. Juushirou se pinça l'arête du nez.

« En fait, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix, insista obstinément son meilleur ami. Hirako a déjà tâté le terrain hier soir. Ce gars a même réservé une position de siège pour Ichigo en guise de pot-de-vin ! et lorsque Yama-jii le découvrira, il se pourra même que même lui tente de chopper Ichigo en tant qu'autre protégé, et je ne te parles même pas des autres capitaines lorsqu'ils entendront parler de lui. »

Juushirou fit un soupir d'une patience à toute épreuve. Comment quelqu'un avec autant de siècles sous la ceinture que Shunsui pouvait-il être aussi gamin par moment, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

« Il a déjà écarté ta division toutefois, » ajouta Shunsui, d'un air désolé.

Juushirou acquiesça, il n'était pas surpris. « J'aurai été heureux de l'avoir dans ma Division mais comme son cousin est mon lieutenant, je doute vraiment qu'Ichigo veuille aussi rentrer dans la Treizième.

\- Il a aussi écarté la Seconde, la Quatrième et la Douzième, lista Shunsui. Il n'a pas écarté la Huitième toutefois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? est-ce que je devrais aussi lui proposer une position de siège ? »

Juushirou retint un sourire amusé. « Tu n'aimes pas habituellement accepter un membre de la population masculine dans ta division. Lisa est généralement celle qui se retrouve collé avec la tâché de te faire en accepter quelques uns. »

Shunsui écarta la question d'un geste de la main. « Eh bien, je n'aime pas particulièrement _leurs _atouts les femmes sont bien plus agréables à regarder. Mais tu sais que je te piquerais Kaien-kun en un éclair si jamais tu le laissais tomber... »

L'homme rit lorsqu'il vit que Juushirou se renfrognait immédiatement à cette idée.

« ... et j'aime bien Ichigo aussi, continua Shunsui avec bonne humeur. J'ai déjà un lieutenant toutefois, donc je suppose que je devrais le faire Troisième Siège. Le poste est libre pour le moment.

\- Ce sera le choix d'Ichigo au bout du compte s'il a des offres de la part de plus d'une division, Shunsui, lui rappela Juushirou.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Shunsui avec une bonne grâce suspecte. Juushirou laissa presque tomber son visage dans ses mains lorsque l'autre capitaine ajouta après coup sur un ton neutre, donc avec quoi d'autre puis-je le corrompre ? ça doit être mieux que l'offre d'Hirako. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il aime ? il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre à vouloir une réserve de saké.

\- Tu ne vas pas le _corrompre_ Shunsui ! s'exclama Juushirou avec exaspération. _Surtout _pas avec de _l'alcool _!

\- Des livres alors ? des lectures d'_adultes _sont souvent appréciées par les diplômés de l'Académie, continua Shunsui, les coins de ses yeux plissé par un rire éhonté, et Juushirou su que son meilleur ami ne faisait que la taquiner à présent. Ceux qui ne sont pas diplômés non plus à ce compte-là. »

Ce coup-ci il roula vraiment des yeux. « Même si tu réussissais à le faire rentrer dans ta division, Shunsui, je ne vois réellement pas Kaien te laisser le corrompre. »

Shunsui ricana, s'adossant finalement à son siège. « Sans aucun doute. Ton lieutenant se transforme magiquement en mère poule dès qu'Ichigo-kun est impliqué »

Juushirou ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cela, l'image furtive d'un Kaien s'agitant autour d'un Ichigo de plus en plus ennuyé, couvert de plumes et se tortillant dans tous les sens, apparaissant dans son esprit. « Kaien est naturellement protecteur de ceux dont il se préoccupe, et Ichigo est nouveau dans sa famille. A n'en pas douter, il veut juste faire en sorte que son cousin s'adapte sans heurt. »

Il s'arrêta, étudiant l'expression comploteuse de Shunsui avant de suggérer fermement. « Il n'y aura pas de vol ou de pot-de vin ou d'activités criminelles quelconques impliqués, Shunsui. Si tu veux, peut-être que nous pourrions parler à Hirako aujourd'hui. Il aime vraiment faire des blagues, et Aizen-fukutaichou est habituellement celui qui s'occupe de la plupart des nouvelles recrues qui entrent la Cinquième. Peut-être qu'Hirako ne faisait que se moquer. Il n'est pas du genre à faire des faveurs, et cela même si quelqu'un sauve sa vie ».

Kyouraku soupira tristement et secoua la tête, un froncement de sourcil légèrement perplexe obscurcissant son visage. « En vérité, je pense qu'il était complètement sérieux. Je n'ai jamais vu Hirako apprécier quelqu'un aussi vite. Il est d'habitude plus suspicieux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, chargé de non-dits. Juushirou n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe ou d'être le meilleur ami de Shunsui pour savoir qu'ils pensaient tous les deux au Vice-capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de preuves pour appuyer leurs craintes – Aizen était gentil, poli, intelligent, et très respecté un modèle pour tous les futurs Shinigami – mais il y avait tous eu quelque chose qui … _clochait _avec lui et cela prenait Juushirou et Shunsui à rebrousse-poil bien qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté.

Hirako n'était pas différent : le capitaine blond, derrière ses sourires et ses railleries et sa simplicité décontractée, avait toujours été un homme qui instinctivement vérifiait trois fois toute chose avec une perspicacité tranchante et un sens-commun calculateur. Hirako n'était pas un génie mais il n'était en aucun cas stupide pour autant il était typiquement un bon juge des caractères, un tacticien effrayant et à l'esprit mal tourné lorsqu'il utilisait son cerveau et un Shinigami très puissant à bon droit. Seuls des idiots et des fous mettraient Hirako Shinji en colère.

Donc, une nuit, durant laquelle eux trois se relaxaient avec du saké et en racontant des banalités, lorsque Hirako avait… _sous-entendu _qu'il avait seulement pris Aizen pour pourvoir le regarder de plus près, Juushirou et Shunsui avait été inquiets de manière très compréhensible.

Capitaines et lieutenants étaient supposés être proches, des partenaires qui se faisaient confiance à la fois au combat et en dehors. Peu importe à quel point Hirako était bon, ses réserves à propos d'Aizen allait très probablement dresser un mur entre eux, et si les inquiétudes d'Hirako étaient fondées, cela allait seulement servir à alerter Aizen de celles-ci.

Hirako leur avait affirmé –pas avec autant de mots – qu'il était capable de le gérer, et que, au bout du compte, c'était le problème de la Cinquième Division. Pour l'instant du moins. Il n'y avait rien que quiconque puisse faire avant qu'ils aient des preuves substantielles.

« Penses-tu qu'il se méfie aussi d'Ichigo-kun ? » demanda Juushirou d'un air désapprobateur. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas objectif puisque Kaien est son lieutenant mais Ichigo ne l'avait jamais frappé comme étant quelqu'un qui les poignarderait dans le dos à la première occasion. Le garçon renâclait devant l'autorité et il était un esprit-libre, plus que quiconque Juushirou ait jamais rencontré, mais il y avait certains aspects subtils qui rendaient le fait d'apprécier Ichigo très aisé, des petites choses comme entraîner la cousine de Shunsui avec plus d'investissement qu'il ne l'était strictement nécessaire, et se chamailler avec Kaien comme deux enfants.

« Non, décida Shunsui d'un air pensif. Hirako a vraiment l'air de bien l'aimer. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, Ichigo-kun était… de manière surprenante très protecteur de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Je suppose qu'Hirako a peut-être répondu à cela de manière inconsciente. »

Shunsui gloussa un petit peu, le son était moins amusé que déconcerté. « Tu aurais dû voir Ichigo-kun il ne voulait même pas laisser le jet de sang qui en résulta toucher Hirako. Ichigo l'a fait reculer comme une … mère poule avec son poussin. »

Shunsui lui sourit. « Tu penses que les traits de mère poule son héréditaire dans la famille Shiba ? »

Juushirou ne put s'empêcher complètement de laisser éclater le rire qui était né suite à cette question. « Je n'en serais pas surpris. Essaye toutefois de pas le mentionner devant Ichigo. Il risque de perdre son sang-froid avec toi.

\- Et cela ne lui poserait aucun problème de crier sur un capitaine, dit Shunsui tristement. Tu sais, je pense que, en tant que capitaine, on devrait plus se préoccuper de cela. La lueur d'amusement dans son regard le trahit. Enfin, si tu ne vas pas me laisser m'amuser, je suppose que cela ne ferait pas de mal de rencontrer Hirako tout à l'heure. Toute autre personne aurait sauté sur l'occasion Ichigo n'a jamais vraiment dit oui.

\- Ichigo-kun est … différent, acquiesça Juushirou, tendant la main une fois de plus vers sa paperasse. Maintenant j'ai du travail à faire, donc plus de socialisation. Dehors, maintenant. »

Shunsui fit un soupir dramatique mais il se hissa sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. « Garde ton après-midi de libre. Je vais parler à Hirako et je vais voir s'il veut nous retrouver plus tard. Kaien-kun va probablement aussi vouloir venir. »

Et avant que Juushirou puisse lui rappeler que ce problème tout entier n'avait en réalité rien du tout à voir avec la Treizième Division, Shunsui s'était précipité hors du bureau, sans laisser à Juushirou l'occasion de protester.

Juushirou leva presque les bras au ciel avant de secouer la tête et de se plonger dans le travail du jour. Shunsui ne serait pas Shunsui s'il n'essayait pas éternellement d'éviter de faire sa paperasse.

**{3}**

« Bonjour, Shiba-kun! »

Ichigo se figea, ses baguettes à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Un instant plus tard, une tape dans le dos qui le précipita presque en avant et dans le bol de ramen dans ses mains et qui l'aurait probablement fait s'étouffer le rendit très reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté momentanément de manger.

En règle générale, Ichigo mangeait seul. La plupart des étudiants prenaient leur nourriture dans la cafétéria de l'Académie, et bien que c'était loin d'un cinq étoile c'était toujours mieux que les rations sur lesquelles Ichigo avait dû survivre de plus en plus au cours de la guerre quand il n'y avait pas le temps de quitter le Hueco Mundo et d'aller prendre un repas décent dans le Seireitei.

Toutefois, juste parce qu'il prenait sa nourriture à la cafétéria ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait rester là-bas. C'était trop bruyant avec tous les autres étudiants papotant les uns avec les autres, et la seule et unique fois qu'Ichigo s'était assis dans un coin de la cantine, les gens l'avaient, au choix, regardé fixement, pointé du doigt, avaient fait des messes basses, ou s'étaient avancé vers lui d'un air arrogant pour se vanter d'une chose ou d'une autre qu'Ichigo avait déjà arrêté d'écouter avant même qu'ils aient prononcé la moindre syllabe.

Donc il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à l'extérieur à la place, sur un banc dans un coin reculé de la vaste cour et sous un cerisier en fleur. Et il _n'_appréciait_ pas_ qu'on le dérange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Grogna-t-il, se redressant et fusillant du regard le sourire éclatant de l'intruse.

Rangiku ne fit pas attention à lui, se laissant tomber gracieusement sur le banc à côté de lui, un plateau de nourriture dans ses mains. « Donc comment ta journée s'est passée jusqu'ici ?

\- Plutôt bien. Maintenant elle s'empire, » marmonna Ichigo, ne se préoccupant pas d'à quel point c'était malpoli. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente, pas après avoir eu une pleine dose d'Hollows, de Shinji et même de Rangiku.

Rangiku fit la moue avant de continuer bille en tête sans le moindre signe de découragement. « Ne soit pas comme ça, Shiba-kun. Ma journée n'a pas vraiment été pleine d'arc-en-ciel et de soleil non plus, mes muscles étaient si douloureux ce matin ! Ils le sont toujours ! et mon professeur de Zanjutsu était aussi sans merci que d'habitude. Je te le jure tu t'en aies mieux sorti avec Koyonagi-sensei. »

Ichigo soupira intérieurement avant de regarder en coin sa nouvelle compagne de déjeuner. Clairement, elle n'allait pas partir de sitôt. « Koyonagi n'est pas mon professeur de Zanjutsu. »

En fait, il n'_assistait _même plus aux cours de Zanjutsu (et il était plus un professeur qu'un élève dans sa classe d'Hakuda). Koyonagi l'avait retiré de la classe lorsqu'Ichigo était devenu si foutrement ennuyé qu'il avait commencé à écarter les coups d'épée des autres étudiants à mains nues juste pour que Shiro ne puisse pas le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il les vainque d'un seul coup d'épée. Maintenant il avait juste à s'entraîner avec Koyonagi ou un autre instructeur pendant sa plage de Zanjutsu, et de temps en temps, aller dans l'une des classes de Zanjutsu en tant que partenaire supplémentaire pour les autres étudiants.

« Ouais, mais il t'aime bien, et Koyonagi-sensei est justement célèbre pour n'aimer personne, fit remarquer Rangiku, et ensuite elle ajouta hâtivement, je veux dire, pas comme un pédophile flippant, bien sûr, quoique je suppose qu'il n'ait pas _si _vieux, et nous _sommes _tous Shinigami, mais l'important c'est qu'il t'apprécie. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, ignorant la dernière partie parce que … eh bien, autant il détestait l'admettre, mais il respectait suffisamment Koyonagi pour ne pas le considérer comme un pédophile, sans mentionner qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'onde de la part de l'instructeur de toute façon, et l'âge _était _en quelque sorte relatif quand on est Shinigami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'incita-t-il à continuer, assez dubitativement. Koyonagi est informel comme pas deux. Il est trop amical avec _tout le monde_._ »_

Rangiku se mit à rire, le regardant avec un amusement sympathique. « Tu n'interagis vraiment pas avec le reste des étudiants, n'est-ce pas ? Écoute, tu sais comme tu n'utilises même pas d'honorifiques quand tu lui adresses la parole ? et je crois que tu l'appelles par d'autres…. noms vraiment peu polis aussi. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. C'était vrai. « Et alors ? il s'en fout. Le bâtard m'appelle aussi Ichi-kun ou Ichi-chan tout le temps. »

Rangiku ricana avec un amusement grandissant. « Oui, exactement, mais il n'est pas aussi tolérant avec tout le monde, ou aussi familier. Bien sûr il sourit tout le temps, et il _a l'air _amical, mais les étudiants de sixième année sont tous terrifiés par lui et ils ne disent jamais rien de mal sur lui parce qu'il finit toujours par le découvrir et par les humilier en classe. Même les autres instructeurs sont sur leur garde autour de lui. Il finit toujours par obtenir vengeance lorsqu'un étudiant dépasse trop les bornes ou qu'un professeur à fait une pique trop dure derrière son dos – il humilie les étudiants et les autres instructeurs de la même façon, et j'ai entendu que le pire c'est qu'il n'a jamais reçu de tape sur les doigts. Et aussi loin que tout le monde le sache tu est la seule exception. Personne ne le comprends en pus, puisque ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es un prodige les gens qui sont rentrés à l'Académie avec Gin se souviennent tous du fait que Koyonagi ne l'aimait pas beaucoup plus que les autres. »

Ichigo la regarda fixement, alternant entre l'incrédulité que le moulin à rumeur de l'Académie soit _aussi _informé et l'irritation sur ce que Koyonagi foutait là. Ce n'était pas comme si Ichigo était spécial ou quoi que ce soit du genre (en tout cas de ce que les gens savais ce truc du voyage dans le temps était foutrement spéciale) il était juste plus puissant, et Gin avait été comme ça aussi (même s'il était vrai qu'Ichigo était beaucoup plus fort que cela). Toutefois, Koyonagi n'avait pas passé du temps avec lui juste parce qu'Ichigo était _fort, _cela il le savait. La moitié du temps, l'homme le pourchassait juste pour le plaisir, l'embêtant comme une mouche ennuyeuse qui ne voulait juste pas partir.

« Vous deux… continua Rangiku, tapotant sa joue de son doigt. Lorsque les gens vous _voient _en vrai en public – parce tu es un tel reclus et lui il est… eh bien _lui_ – vous deux agissez comme si … comme si vous étiez amis plutôt que professeur et élève. Des amis plutôt _violents_, surtout de ton côté, mais des amis tout de même.»

Eh bien, si ce n'était pas faux à autant de niveaux. Koyonagi et lui n'étaient pas _amis. _Ils étaient des … connaissances malencontreuses.

« On est pas amis, Ichigo ressenti le besoin de le dire à voix haute, mais cela ne l'aida pas de toute façon puisque Rangiku ne fit que lui sourire d'un air satisfait, et Ichigo dut détourner le regard car elle avait l'air si insouciante tout d'un coup, heureuse d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis que Gin était revenu de leur côté dans la guerre du futur et l'avait embrassée en plein jour après qu'elle l'avait passé à tabac pour son stupide plan d'agent double, et cela embrouillait définitivement l'esprit d'Ichigo.

\- C'est ce que tu dis mais les preuves sont là, chantonna sagement Rangiku, inconsciente de la plongée soudaine d'Ichigo dans des pensées dépressives. Elle s'arrêta pour avaler une bouchée de son ramen avant de le regarder à nouveau. Mais ne t'occupes pas de cela j'ai entendu que tu étais le tuteur de quelqu'un pour avoir des crédits supplémentaire ? Une fois encore grâce à Koyonagi-sensei, bien sûr. »

Ichigo la regarda de travers mais elle avait l'air de le taquiner de façon joueuse donc il laissa tomber et grommela à la place, « Mon Kidou n'est pas tout à fait au niveau je fais du tutorat avec Fujiwara en compensation.»

Rangiku fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Fujiwara… Asuka ? cette fille d'une… um… d'une des Maisons Nobles mineures ?

\- Kyouraku, révéla Ichigo sèchement. Il lui jeta un regard aigu. Future amie et pratiquement une sœur aînée (parfois plus jeune les Shinigami pouvait être si immatures) ou non, il avait eu assez de mal à faire en sorte que _Fujiwara _arrête de dire des conneries à propos d'elle-même. C'est un problème ? »

Rangiku, surprise, cligna des paupières, et leva rapidement les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Non, non, bien sûr que non ! tu es vraiment un type suspicieux, hein ? je m'en moque qu'elle, elle baissa la voix pour murmurer très bas, une bâtarde, sa voix retourna à un volume normale. Ou ce genre de chose, mais je ne lui a pas parlé non plus. »

Ichigo grogna sans s'engager et retourna à son repas. « Elle est un an en dessous de toi, non ? »

Rangiku hocha la tête, ses baguettes prenant d'une manière absente les quelques carottes dans son ramen alors qu'elle plissait le nez en les regardant. « Mais il y a des rumeurs à l'école, tu sais ? le linge sale est du linge sale _lavé en public _à l'Académie. »

Même Ichigo laissa échapper un éclat de rire sardonique en entendant cela. C'était une vérité universelle dans tout établissement scolaire. Les gens pouvaient être si fouineurs.

« Alors donc, à propos d'hier soir, babilla Rangiku après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau. Quand est-ce que tu as atteint le shikai ? »

Ichigo grimaça, sa bonne humeur s'estompant. Il savait que ça allait venir. C'était juste sa chance que Koyonagi ne l'ai pas encore rattrapé.

« Je peux le faire depuis un moment, répondit-il évasivement. Et toi pas encore ? »

Rangiku renifla, l'air consternée « Non je n'y suis pas arrivée, et ça fait six ans. Gin l'a eu un an, et toi tu as visiblement le tien

La plupart des gens n'arrivent pas à obtenir leur Shikai avant d'avoir accompli leurs six années d'école, dit Ichigo assez maladroitement de la rassurer. Tu n'étais pas mauvaise hier soir… ton style était toutefois un peu prévisible puisque tu te cantonne à ce que l'Académie enseigne. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase était sortie un peu involontairement, c'était une arrière-pensée, mais Ichigo se dit que lui faire savoir le problème ne pouvait que l'aider au long-terme.

Rangiku eut l'air un peu confuse. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire alors ? »

Ichigo hésita, et il désigna de la main la direction générale des districts pour ajouter de l'emphase à ce qu'il disait. « Varie un peu. Tu sais, improvise. Parfois, l'ennemi va te prendre par surprise, et si tu n'es pas capable de réagir à brûle-pourpoint, tu es foutue.

Hum, un sourire rusé apparut sur le visage de Rangiku qui mit sur ses gardes Ichigo. Alors, peut-être que tu peux me montrer comment faire. »

Ichigo la regarda d'un air suspicieux, des alarmes retentissaient dans sa tête. « Te montrer ? »

Le sourire de Rangiku s'agrandit. « Yep ! Nous pouvons nous entraîner ensemble pendant notre temps libre. En fait, je pourrais juste passer quand tu enseignes à Fujiwara-chan, et ensuite on peut s'entraîner ensemble après ! comme ça tu pourras me corriger quand je deviens trop prévisible. »

Ichigo se donnait des claques mentalement. Il n'aurait jamais rien du dire pour commencer qu'est-qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Je ne pense pas… commença-t-il

\- C'est d'accord alors ! déclara gaiement, sautant sur ses pieds avec son repas fini. Où est-ce que tu t'entraînes avec elle ? en fait, je vais juste aller demander à Fujiwara-chan. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me donnes accidentellement le mauvais endroit ! à plus-tard Shiba-kun ! »

La blonde lui fit un geste de main et partit rapidement, laissant Ichigo la suivre du regard, la bouche ouverte avec horreur.

« Bon sang, pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier alors qu'il pensait à Koyonagi, Kaien et Rangiku. Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix familière brailler quelque part sur sa gauche.

« Ichi-chaan ! _Quand _est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu avais atteint le Shikai ? »

En parlant du loup.

Ichigo n'avait aucunement honte de ce qu'il fit ensuite. Il parti en courant de son Shumpo le plus rapide.

**{3}**

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Ichigo serra les dents et accéléra le pas. Ses classes étaient finies pour la journée et il avait décidé de faire une promenade autour du Seireitei, peut-être acheter quelques dango en chemin, au lieu de resté enfermé dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque comme s'était son habitude.

Il ne s'était pas entendu à apercevoir Kukaku même pas quinze minutes après avoir commencé sa promenade. Pire encore, la femme l'avait vu _lui_. Ses cheveux orange ne l'aidaient vraiment pas.

Donc il en était là, essayant de perdre sa cousine à travers les rues encombrées, mais cette femme avait un instinct incroyable pour se fixer sur la signature étouffée de reiatsu d'Ichigo et était assez obstinée pour garder ses cheveux sur dans sa ligne de mire. Si Ichigo disparaissait grâce au Shumpo, alors la femme allait sans aucun doute se rendre compte qu'il essayait de l'éviter. Quoiqu'Ichigo serait capable d'éviter la confrontation cette fois-ci, il allait définitivement en avoir plein les oreilles quand elle allait inévitablement finir par le coincer, c'était trop embêtant pour qu'il envisage cette solution. Sa meilleur chance était de la perdre parmi d'autres citoyens allant et venant.

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, et maudit sa malchance quand il se retrouva dans une rue où la foule était beaucoup plus clairsemée. Fantastique.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où se cacher. Si c'était juste Kukaku, il pouvait supporter de la revoir. Mais la femme allait très certainement le traîner jusqu'à l'enceinte Shiba où il allait devoir à coup sûr poser les yeux sur Isshin.

Son foutu père qui n'avait pas vraiment été un père mais qui était quand même le seul qu'il ait eu, celui qui avait dit à Ichigo à quel point il était fier de l'avoir pour fils, à quel point sa mère serait fière de lui, et qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux énormément, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il devait vivre sa vie et la vivre bien.

Le même qui, quelque secondes après avoir dit tout cela avait soigneusement attaché Ichigo avec du Kidou et qui l'avait envoyé à travers un Senkaimon juste avant qu'Aizen ait brisé Engetsu et détruit le _quartier _entier dans lequel se trouvait la maison des Kurosaki, tuant instantanément Isshin et les deux sœurs d'Ichigo qui avaient déjà été piégée derrière un sceau impénétrable qu'ils devait à Aizen lui-même.

Donc Ichigo ne se sentait pas particulièrement prêt à rencontrer son père de ci-tôt, surtout une version plus jeune qui n'avait pas encore rencontré Masaki, et qui probablement n'avait même pas _pensé _ ç avoir des enfants Isshin allait soit être plus mature ou l'inverse, et Ichigo ne savait pas lequel serait le pire. En plus, Ichigo lui-même n'était pas sûr s'il allait pleurer ou coller un coup de poing dans la face de son vieux si et quand il tomberait sur Isshin.

Donc c'était non. Non Kukaku.

Il plissa les yeux, il reconnut les baraques de la Huitième Division. Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il avait l'impression qu'il passait la moitié de sa vie à revenir à cet endroit cette enceinte finissait par devenir sa cachette habituelle.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller à l'intérieur cependant. Il y avait toujours des gardes postés à l'entrée principale d'une Division et ce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un simple étudiant à l'Académie soit autorisé à entrer.

Mais ensuite il se rappela du bar qui se trouvait pratiquement de l'autre côté de la route, en face de la Huitième Division. Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de le demander mais il parierait un bras que Shunsui avait – au minimum - été celui qui avait insisté qu'il soit construit à quelques pas de l'entrée de sa Division.

Il était plus raffiné que l'habituel bar chahuteur de la ville, un endroit dans lequel les Shinigami des générations plus âgées allaient pendant leur temps libre plutôt qu'un où les jeunes Shinigami allaient faire la fête. Toutefois, Ichigo y était déjà allé, trainé par Shinji ou Shunsui ou même son propre père parce que, bien qu'Ichigo avait hérité de la haute tolérance à l'alcool des Shiba, il n'avait jamais été du genre à beaucoup voir, même pendant les temps les plus durs de la guerre (la mort de sa famille avait été une exception).

Toutefois, techniquement, les étudiants de l'Académie n'était pas supposer entrer dans des bars, ou du moins, pas par eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas comme si les étudiants ne pouvaient pas boire il y avait en vérité un endroit qui vendait de l'alcool à tous ceux qui n'étaient ouvertement des enfants (Ichigo le savait il en avait acheté lui-même). Mais on regardait généralement mal les étudiants qui venaient en cour avec la gueule de bois. Une fois qu'ils seraient diplômés, alors ils avaient la permission d'aller dans des bars et de boire autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais pas avant.

Toutefois, c'était une urgence, et la plupart des barmans se moquaient de savoir si leurs étudiants étaient des étudiant pour autant qu'ils étaient des étudiants qui _payaient_ leurs consommation.

Ichigo jeta un regard en arrière, et il senti la signature de reiatsu de Kukaku s'approcher rapidement. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se diriger vers le bar. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir se glisser intérieur, attendre que Kukaku parte, et ensuite retourner à l'Académie. Clairement, errer dans Seireitei n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il se précipita vers le bar – Le Paradis Rose – et sans s'attarder plus longtemps, il poussa la porte et entra. Il se maudit lorsque, juste avant qu'il ne laisse la porte se refermer derrière lui, il aperçut Kukaku arriver en courant du coin de la rue.

Bon sang, elle l'avait vue, ou au mieux, elle avait vu la porte se refermer.

« I…chigo ? »

Ichigo se figea, puis il se retourna d'un seul coup. Assis à l'arrière du bar étaient les seuls occupants de celui-ci. Pire encore, il les connaissait.

Calmement, Ichigo porta son regard sur le plafond pour ne pas avoir à regarder les quatre capitaines et le lieutenant qui le fixaient du regard.

« Quelqu'un là-haut me hait », murmura-t-il à la surface boisée au-dessus de lui. Dans sa tête, Shiro hurlait de rire. Il sentit même un bourdonnement d'amusement de Zangetsu.

Traitres.

« Ichigo, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? tu as l'air un peu nerveux. »

Ichigo respira un grand coup et baissa les yeux pour se rembrunir à la vision de l'expression concernée sur le visage de Kaien. Encore assis, Shunsui regardait Ichigo avec amusement ce qui ne l'aidait que très peu. A côté de lui, Ukitake avait l'air exaspéré, un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres. Shinji riait déjà. L'homme avait déjà intégré le fait qu'Ichigo était une source d'amusement quotidien.

Et le dernier mais non le moindre, Urahara Kisuke le regardait avec un air de curiosité surprise.

Ichigo détourna hâtivement le regard. Génial, c'était juste génial. Quelqu'un voulait sérieusement foutre sa vie en l'air.

« Ichigo ? »

Ichigo jeta un regard assassin à son cousin, ignorant le fait que ce n'était (probablement) pas la faute de Kaien, il tourna ensuite la tête lorsqu'il sentit le reiatsu de Kukaku s'approcher de plus en plus.

« Merde ! » marmonna-t-il, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher.

Kaien eut l'air encore plus confus alors penchait la tête en direction de la porte et qu'il contournait la table où il était auparavant assis pour rejoindre Ichigo « Ce n'est rien, Ichigo, c'est juste ma sœur… »

Ichigo parvint à le faire taire par un coup sur son crâne. « C'est le _problème_. Ta sœur ne laisse jamais tomber ! ça fait _une demi-heure _que j'essaye de la semer ! tu es mon Chef de Clan, et j'ai des ennuis _fais _quelque chose ! »

Kaien renifla avec un rire incrédule. « Ichigo, elle veut probablement juste te convaincre de retourner à la maison. Je le fais tout le temps…

\- Oui, mais contrairement à toi, si je refuse, elle va me casser le nez, lâcha Ichigo, apercevant une table proche plutôt dissimulée dans un coin ombragé. D'accord, écoute, ne lui dit pas où je suis, et je-je t'en devrais une.

\- Quoi… hé… »

Ichigo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir avant de se précipiter à travers la pièce et s'engouffrer en dessous de la table qu'il avait choisie, prenant une grande respiration et étouffant complètement son reiatsu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua en s'ouvrant.

Ichigo se renfonça dans l'ombre, mis une chaise devant lui pour faire bonne mesure, et commença à menacer Kaien de le blesser s'il le vendait.

Sa journée avait suffi. Il était temps qu'elle s'améliore.

**{3}**

«Kukaku! » Kaien fit un grand sourire à sa sœur qui fulminait alors même qu'il se lamentait sur le comportement de son petit cousin. Quoique se cacher sous une table _était_ une chose très Shiba à faire. « Quelle surprise ! qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ressemblant pas qu'un peu à Ichigo avant que son regard le dépasse et se pose sur les capitaines assis autour de la table derrière lui. Avec raideur, elle fit un salut poli dans leur direction avant de se concentrer sur lui.

« Ne me fait pas « Kukaku » ! aboya-t-elle, croisant les bras. Je l'ai vu rentrer ici ! »

Kaien hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de prendre pitié sur Ichigo et il demanda avec ingénuité : « Vu qui ? »

Les traits de Kukaku s'assombrirent dangereusement : « _Ichigo_, bien sûr ! ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi !

\- Il n'est pas ici, sœurette, menti joyeusement Kaien. Pourquoi veux-tu le trouver de toute façon ? »

Plus qu'autre chose, cela énerva encore plus Kukaku. Kaien grimaça intérieurement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! elle criait presque, la frustration était présente dans toute sa posture. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti pour l'Académie ! et tu es vraiment nul pour le ramener à la maison ! Clairement, je dois le faire moi-même si je veux que des choses soient faites ici ! »

Kaien se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air bredouille. « Oh, tu sais que j'ai essayé. »

Kukaku roula des yeux. « Pas assez visiblement. Tu aurais dû juste l'attacher et le traîner à la maison. »

Kaien soupira. « Il n'en a pas envie, Kukaku. Bon sang, la première fois que je lui ai donné sa pension mensuelle – que _tout _Shiba obtient, tu t'en souviens – il a essayé de me la rendre. Quel étudiant de l'Académie digne de ce nom refuse de l'argent gratuit ? pour ce que j'en sais, il l'a à peine utilisée. Tout ce qu'il mange c'est cette merde qu'ils servent à la cantine de l'école à moins que j'arrive à le pourchasser au repas de midi ».

Il se retint avec peine de lancer un regard plein de reproche à la table éloignée sous laquelle Ichigo se cachait. Honnêtement, les tentatives de son bébé de cousin pour se distancier d'eux étaient ridicules. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Shiba d'abandonner quelque chose même après avoir été repoussé de nombreuses fois.

« Eh bien il n'aurait pas ce problème si tu l'avais juste traîner jusqu'au quartier pour le repas, grogna Kukaku, parcourant d'un regard suspicieux le bar. Maintenant, où est-il ? ça fait une demi-heure que je le suis et il est soit très chanceux ou très bon pour réussir à maintenir une demie rue de gens entre nous à tout moment. »

Kaien se retint d'éclater de rire. A haute voix il dit : « Eh bien, il a dû t'échapper plus tôt parce qu'il n'est pas là. »

Kukaku haussa les sourcils, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'elle n'était pas dupe. « Oh, _vraiment ?_ »

Elle l'évita et avant qu'il puisse la contrer, son regard tempétueux se posant sur les capitaines. « Taichou, désolée d'interrompre votre après-midi, mais avez-vous vu nôtre cousin ? il est haut comme ça avec des yeux bruns, c'est le jumeau de Kaien sauf pour sa tignasse orange que vous ne pouvez pas rater ? »

Tous les capitaines échangèrent des regards amusés. Derrière Kukaku, Kaien joignit ses mains et articula « MENTEZ MENTEZ MENTEZ » avant de se taire lorsque Kukaku lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Je ne peux pas dire que nous l'ayons vu, Kyouraku était le premier à parler avec une énonciation paresseuse, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur rieuse. Désolée Kukaku-chan. »

Les autres capitaines le suivirent, secouant la tête avec des sourires plus ou moins cachés. Kaien leva le pouce pour les remercier au-dessus de la tête de Kukaku.

Sa sœur renifla, fit la moue, mais elle pouvait difficilement accuser quatre capitaines de mentir, donc avec un froncement de sourcil amer lancé dans leur direction et après un autre balayage de la pièce, elle tourna un regard tueur sur Kaien.

« Ramène le à la maison, Nii-san, siffla-t-elle, plantant un doigt dans sa poitrine. Ou _Sinon_. »

Kaien grimaça un peu parce que lorsque Kukaku disait « ou sinon », ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Elle était sérieuse, et si Kaien ne tenait pas son engagement, il allait le payer cher.

Parfois, il se demandait vraiment lequel d'eux deux avait réellement le pouvoir sur le Clan Shiba.

« T'inquiète, sœurette », lui promit-il faiblement.

Kukaku lui jeta un dernier regard brûlant, salua une nouvelle fois les capitaine, fit un hochement de tête supplémentaire pour Urahara (qu'elle connaissait de par son amitié avec la princesse Shihouin), avant de tourner les talons et de se précipiter hors du bar. Kaien ne commença à se relaxer que lorsque sa signature de reiatsu disparut au loin.

« Elle est partie, cousin, annonça d'une voix teintée de sarcasme. Maintenant sors de sous ta table, mauviette ».

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il s'extirpait de sous le meuble et qu'il s'époussetait, se préparant déjà à une autre dispute entre eux.

« T'inquiète, sœurette, se moqua Ichigo, tu es enroulé autour de son petit doigt, ne le nie pas.

\- Au moins je ne la fuis pas ! se défendit Kaien avec mauvaise humeur. Une demi-heure, Ichigo ?

\- Hah ! lui renvoya Ichigo, je pari que tu n'y parviendrai même pas une demi-heure, ô grand lieutenant !

\- Eh, je viens de te sauver la peau, montre un peu de gratitude ! » le gronda Kaien, retenant à grand peine le sourire qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

A sa grande surprise, à la place d'une autre réplique, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma alors qu'un air penseur s'affichait sur son visage. Le Shiba aux cheveux roux, avec un tic irrité de ses sourcils, dit à la place, « Ouais, d'accord, je t'ai dis que je t'en devais une. Qu'est que tu veux ? »

Kaien se serait retourné s'il n'était pas déjà en train de regarder son cousin. « Tu… Quoi.. d'accord, tu sais quoi, cousin ? il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas avec toi. La famille ne doit rien à la famille. »

Il fit une pause alors qu'Ichigo le regardait en clignant des yeux, apparemment un peu stupéfait et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accepter non comme réponse donc Kaien continua avec un sourire soudain. « Cela dit, j'ai en effet quelque chose pour toi en tête. »

Ichigo se raidit, une lueur d'angoisse apparu sur ses traits, et Kaien se fit la Remarque qu'il faudrait qu'il travail là-dessus. _Une fois _qu'il aura accompli son devoir familial et qu'il aura traîné cet idiot à la maison pour un bon vieux amour vache à la Shiba.

« Un repas, Kaien fit un sourire rusé, levant un doigt, au moment que tu veux dans le mois à venir, mais tu viens à la maison pour un dîner, tu restes reste pour le repas entier, et je nous considérerais quitte. »

Une horreur indignée fleurit sur le visage de son cousin alors que des pouffements de rire et le commentaire d'Hirako « j'l'avais vraiment vu venir » venaient de quelque part derrière lui.

Ichigo remua, visiblement réticent (était-ce un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux ?) donc Kaien le cajola, « tu n'auras même pas à rester pour la nuit si tu ne le veux pas. Si Kukaku essaye de te forcer, je l'arrêterai et je t'escorterai jusqu'à l'Académie moi-même. Un repas, Ichigo, avec ta famille. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Ichigo le fixa du regard un peu plus longtemps, mais vraiment il ne faisait que retarder les choses comme son expression de défaite résignée. « D'accord, _un _repas, quand je veux dans le mois prochain, et je peux partir dès que c'est fini. Et tu gardes ta famille …

_\- Notre _famille, l'interrompit Kaien

\- … loin de moi quand ils vont inévitablement commencer à faire des choses dingues, continua Ichigo sans se démonter.

\- Ils ne vont rien faire de dingue », mentit éhontément Kaien alors même qu'il pensait à Isshin et Ganju.

Ichigo renifla bruyamment, la tension commençant à disparaître de ses épaules. « S'ils ne sont qu'à moitié comme toi je devrais commencer à faire des plans de secours dès maintenant. »

Kaien roula des yeux, et ensuite fit un pas de Shumpo en avant pour passer n bras autour de son cousin. Il devait le faire rapidement ou Ichigo allait sans aucun doute l'éviter. Et, de fait, le Shinigami plus jeune essaye déjà d'y échapper. « Ne dit pas de mal sur notre famille, c'est la meilleure qui soit. Maintenant, ça suffit, puisque tu es déjà dans un bar, tu peux tout aussi bien venir et boire un coup.

\- Je n'aime pas boire ! »

Kaien lui jeta un regard horrifié. « Tu es un _Shiba, _une haute tolérance pour l'alcool est pratiquement dans notre sang !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne _pouvais _pas boire juste que je n'aime pas ça ! grogna Ichigo, en tentant d'enlever le bras de Kaien, mais Kaien pouvait dire que c'était un effort peu convaincu. En plus, je suis étudiant : je ne suis pas supposé aller dans des bars ! maintenant enlève-toi de moi !

\- Mais tu es ici de toute façon, dit Kaien joyeusement alors qu'il forçait son cousin à s'assoir dans la chaise que Kyouraku avait généreusement tirée. Donc tu n'as qu'à te faire plaisir. Ne t'inquiètes pas ; personne ne va te dénoncer. Et je pense que tu connais déjà la plupart de ceux qui sont ici. Celui au bout à côté d'Hirako-taichou est Urahara-taichou, le capitaine de la Douzième. Dis bonjour. »

Ichigo avait l'air totalement révolté alors qu'il boudait dans son siège mais il fit un soupir Je-ne-peux-pas-croire-que-je-supporte-tes-conneries, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au capitaine aux cheveux pâles assis de l'autre côté de la table.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Urahara-taichou », marmonna Ichigo, et Kaien fronça des sourcils mentalement à la façon dont le regard de son cousin sautait subtilement entre le visage d'Urahara et l'air à côté de l'oreille gauche de l'homme, sans vraiment se concentrer sur le capitaine en question.

Kaien baissa le regard brièvement. Les mains d'Ichigo formaient des poings et ses phalanges étaient livides sous la table.

Il leva le regard alors que le Shinigami plus jeune salua les autres capitaines de façon abrupte à la limite de la cordialité. Est-ce qu'Ichigo avait un problème avec Urahara ? et il n'avait pas été comme ça avec les autres, même si, c'était vrai, Kaien avait été distrait parce qu'il se disputait avec Ichigo lorsqu'il avait été présenté pour la première fois à Ukitake et à Kyouraku, et encore plus distrait par la bataille de vie ou de mort dans laquelle il était quand Ichigo avait posé les yeux sur Hirako.

« Les classes sont finies pour aujourd'hui, j'suppose ? » Hirako, béni soit son cœur manipulateur et rusé, lança la conversation donc Kaien n'avait plus à garder un œil sur son cousin pour ne pas qu'il se précipite sur la porte.

« Oui, monsieur, confirma Ichigo d'un signe de tête, le geste semblait un peu rigide. Je finis plutôt tôt la plupart du temps puisque je n'ai pas à suivre les classes de Zanjutsu en entier l'après-midi. »

Hirako leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Ton instructeur ta complétement dispensé des classes ? tu dois être bon. »

Kaien observa la fierté momentanée mêlée d'un chagrin moins discernable passer à travers les yeux de son cousin à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Je fais juste de mon mieux, offrit Ichigo avec une inflexion un peu rigide. Mais merci de le dire, Taichou. »

Le rictus d'Hirako fit une autre apparence, avec une pointe de moquerie bon-enfant. « Tu l'as dit hier soir aussi. Je pense que j'te complimente trop. »

Il y avait toujours une trace d'incertitude dans l'expression d'Ichigo mais un sourire ourla ses lèvres et le trait d'esprit sortit sans peur et même avec un humour teinté d'ironie. « ça ne me dérange pas, Taichou, vous pouvez me complimenter tant que vous voulez. Je vous promets que ça ne fait que de bonnes choses à mon ego. »

Hirako cligna une fois des yeux sous la surprise avant de ricaner. A côté de lui, Ukitake et Kyouraku échangèrent des regards amusés tandis qu'Urahara se penchait en avant avec un intérêt grandissant.

« Voilà le culot que j'cherchais, déclara Hirako avec un sourire encore plus large. T'a réfléchi à mon offre ? le Quatrième siège est à toi si tu la veux.

\- Eh, c'est de la triche, Hirako, » coupa Kyouraku, le ton de sa voix aussi détendu que d'habitude.

Kaien étouffa le rire qui menaçait d'échapper de sa poitrine. Son bébé de cousin était la raison même pour laquelle ils étaient tous ici. La plupart d'entre eux en tout cas Urahara s'était joint à eux principalement parce qu'il voulais échapper à son lieutenant pendant un instant été il avait été assez curieux à propos d'Ichigo pour fourrer son nez dans le ridicule – et Kaien ne pouvait, vraiment, _vraimen_t pas le dire autrement, quoiqu'il en ait réellement le désir – concours de qui avait la plus grosse entre deux des capitaines les plus vieux du Seireitei, et l'un d'entre eux, en plus, était au moins quelques siècles plus vieux que l'autre.

Le sourire d'Hirako prit une teinte presque indiscernable de défi. « C'est pas tricher quand on essaye tous d's'assurer un atout pour notre escouade, Kyouraku. »

Kyouraku avait toujours l'air indifférent mais Kaien dû étouffer un ricanement lorsque le capitaine leva les yeux sur un Ichigo perplexe et dit promptement avec un sourire engagent « Ichigo-kun, considère que mon escouade est aussi sur la table. Tout serait mon Troisième Siège dès que tu seras diplômé.

»Et, ajouta-t-il, faisant un signes vers les deux lames appuyées côte à côte contre le mur derrière lui. Comme tu peux le voir, j'utilise aussi deux lames. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à améliorer ton style à l'épée.

\- Oi ! c'est pas juste ! s'exclama Hirako. T'en rajoutes par rapport à moi, hein ?

\- Tu as déjà un Troisième Siège, fit remarquer avec satisfaction Kyouraku. Tu as choppé Ichimaru-kun avant que les autres escouades aient pu faire quoi que ce soit.»

Hiraku leva les mains en l'air, exaspéré. «J'te l'ai dit, c'était pas décision. Aizen-chan l'a juste traîné dans mon bureau un matin et il commencé à déblatérer une liste longue comme le bras sur toutes les raisons qu'tu pourrais imaginer sur pourquoi prendre le gosse serait une bonne idée. Je me souviens très clairement que j'avais la gueule de bois ce jour là et que j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter blablater, donc j'ai accepté. »

Kaien avait arrêté de les écouter une demi-douzaine de phrases plus tôt alors que les deux continuaient à se titiller de manière bon aloi. A la place, il regardait de nouveau son cousin du coin de l'œil. Ichigo avait perpétuellement un froncement de sourcil sur son visage mais il n'était pas encore capable de cacher toute ses émotions.

Donc Kaien n'avait pas raté le léger écarquillement des yeux d'Ichigo quand Kyouraku avait sous-entendu un apprentissage, et la façon dont le jeune Shinigami avait eu l'air – pendant une fraction de seconde – d'avoir pris une claque. Et ensuite Ichigo s'était totalement fermé, son expression se couvrant alors que son regard changeait et restait cloué sur la coupe de saké que Kyouraku avait automatiquement versé pour lui plus tôt.

En face de Kaien, son propre capitaine était occupé à essayer de faire le médiateur entre Kyouraku et Hirako. De l'autre côté, Urahara regardait Ichigo comme un aigle, les yeux rusés et ses pensées dissimulées derrière un sourire distrait.

Kaien avait entendu dire par Ukitake lui-même qu'Urahara était un génie certifié, et que l'homme aurait eu son diplôme en un an de l'Académie, s'il n'avait pas voulu attendre que Tsukabishi et la princesse Shihouin ait eux aussi fini avant de grimper dans les rangs du Gotei 13. Et d'après les quelques observations de Kaien lui-même sur l'homme, Urahara n'était rien si ce n'est perceptif. Et il était curieux les scientifiques l'étaient habituellement.

Mais c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Kaien était mal à l'aise. Que le Troisième Siège d'Urahara avait pris donnait très littéralement des sueurs froides à Kaien. Kurotsuchi était la définition même des gens qu'il fallait éviter à tou pris, et Kaien avait même entendu – une fois, lorsque la plupart des officiers à siège avaient été réunis pour une raison ou une autre – le Shinigami se murmurer à lui-même à propos de _disséquer des spécimens vivants _alors qu'il relisait des notes.

Si c'était _ça _à quoi le Troisième Siège ressemblait, Kaien redoutait d'imaginer à quel point le capitaine du scientifique était pire. Urahara avait choisi lui-même son Troisième Siège après tout. Et au moins les tendances perturbantes de Kurotsuchi pouvaient être perçues assez aisément juste ne le regardant. Urahara cachait tout derrière une attitude nonchalante dont Hiyori, lieutenant comme lui, se plaignait au moins trois fois par jour, sans mentionner que l'homme avait autrefois fait partit de l'Onmitsukidou, et il était à la tête de l'Unité de Détention en plus. Ces assassins n'avaient aucun problème à prendre des vies de façons plus horribles les unes que les autres. Etre sans merci était pour eux à un tout autre niveau. C'était pourquoi il n'aimait pas particulièrement le Capitaine de la Seconde Division non plus même si Kukaku était amie avec elle. Toutes les blagues et les taquineries amusantes de la princesse Shihouin faisait simplement oublier à la plupart des gens qu'elle était l'impératrice de l'Onmitsukidou.

Dans l'ensemble, Kaien n'aimait simplement pas les gens qui se cachaient derrière trop de couches. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait ceux qui abandonnaient leurs camarades derrière eux (parce que, bon sang, c'était pratiquement l'une des lois officielles de l'Onmitsukidou – les alliés devaient être abandonnés à la mort s'ils ne pouvaient pas se sauver eux-mêmes), ou ceux qui assassinaient sans question, la plupart du temps sans même avoir reçu la liste de tous les crimes que la cible avait commis.

Donc réellement, dans son opinion, la seule chose qui rachetait le capitaine de la Douzième Division était la trace de nervosité dans le ton de sa voix et dans ses actions. Elle avait diminuée au fil des années depuis qu'Urahara était devenu capitaine mais elle était toujours là, rôdant sous la surface. Ça, au moins, c'était réel, et montrait qu'Urahara avait toujours un peu d'humanité en lui.

Néanmoins, Kaien ne voulait pas que l'homme s'approche de son tout jeune cousin. Pas dans la même escouade et de préférence pas même dans le même bâtiment. Toutefois, cette dernière préférence ne pouvait pas vraiment être prévenue donc Kaien se pencha délibérément sous prétexte de prendre sa coupe de saké, s'assura qu'Ichigo ne faisait pas attention à lui, puis il pencha sa tête un petit peu et lança un regard dur directement au capitaine de la Douzième Division.

_Laisse tomber. _

Urahara sursauta un petit peu avant que le masque du capitaine se remette en place et qu'un pâle sourcil ne se lève d'un air questionneur. Kaien plissa juste les lèvres et fronça encore plus les sourcil.

En termes d'âge, Urahara était en fait plus jeune que lui. L'homme avait l'âge de Kukaku, et si la sœur de Kaien avait décidé de devenir Shinigami, elle aurait probablement entré l'Académie à peu près en même temps qu'Urahara et ses deux amis d'enfance.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème ici et maintenant, excepté que Kaien n'était pas du tout intimidé pas le Shinigami plus jeune en dépit de leurs rangs respectif. Bon sang, il y longtemps quand Urahara était toujours à l'Académie, le blond – avec Tsubakishi – avaient accompagné la princesse Shihouin lorsqu'elle venait visiter l'enceinte Shiba pour jouer avec Kukaku et même Ganju. Donc là maintenant, tout ce dont se préoccupait Kaien était de faire en sorte qu'Urahara et ses trucs scientifiques restent loin, très loin d'Ichigo.

« Alors, Shiba-san. »

Kaien se raidit et se retint de se renfrogner lorsque Urahara prit la parole, son regard glissant sur Kaien et se concentrant sur Ichigo à la place.

Quoi.

Est-ce que cet idiot n'avait pas compris le regard je-vais-te-tuer-si-tu-ne-te-tiens-pas-à-l'écart-de-mon-bébé-cousin-toi-et-tes-fantasmes-de-dissections-flippantes de Kaien ?

Ichigo releva d'un coup la tête, ayant l'air d'être un peu limite comme s'il arrivait à peine à ne pas s'effondre. Et ensuite Kaien cligna des yeux et Ichigo avait soudainement son expression à nouveau sous contrôle.

« Monsieur ? Ichigo se redressa alors que les autres capitaines se turent et tournèrent leur attention sur la conversation à venir.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà une escouade en tête ? demanda Urahara avec un sourire insondable momentané qui aurait probablement l'aire encore plus mystérieux si ses yeux avaient été couverts ou quelque chose du genre. Quelque part ou tu veux aller après ton diplôme ? »

Ichigo remua, regardant brièvement Kyouraku avant de répondre. « Pas la Seconde, la Quatrième, la Douzième ou la Treizième. aucune de celle-là ne me convient vraiment. »

Kaien ressentit une sorte de déception résignée à l'entente du fait que la Treizième était écarté mais il avait déjà reconnu qu'il n'y avait aucune change qu'Ichigo puisse grandir et s'affirmer s'il était toujours dans l'ombre de Kaien même si Kaien aurait fait de son mieux pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas.

Au contraire, il se réjouit du fait d'entendre que la Douzième et la Seconde était rejetées aussi. C'était merveilleux son cousin était très sage.

« Pas la Dixième non plus, continua brutalement Ichigo, jetant un coup d'œil à Kaien ce coup-ci. Cela prit seulement un moment à Kaien pour réaliser pourquoi.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! couina Kaien avec indignation. Juste parce que Isshin-ji est le lieutenant de la Dixième, tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? il n'est pas si terrible !

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, rétorqua Ichigo, il est pire que toi, et je n'avais jamais pensé que je dirai ça un jour.

\- Et pas la Onzième, le Shinigami aux cheveux lumineux continua avant que Kaien puisse décider s'il devait ou non être content qu'Ichigo l'aime au moins plus que leur oncle qui était unanimement reconnu comme fou. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils sont assez brutaux, et qu'ils aiment un peu trop se battre tout le temps à mon goût. »

Urahara bouda vraiment un petit peu même si ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt perturbant. « Mais pourquoi pas La Douzième ? être un scientifique n'est pas un prérequis pour entrer. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules, et ensuite –qu'il soit loué – il dit sur un ton très terre à terre, regardant Urahara droit dans les yeux sans le moindre embarras, « J'ai vu quelques membres de la Douzième Division passer aussi. Votre Troisième Siège est putain de flippant, et bien qu'il puisse être loyal au Gotei 13, il me dérange et je passerai probablement tout mon temps dans votre escouade à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer qu'il ne me kidnappe pas et qu'il ne me découpe pour voir ce qui me fait marcher. »

Un long silence suivit. Kaien était partagé entre le fait de rayonner de fierté et frapper sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Les expressions des capitaines allaient d'un amusement un peu réprobateur à une claire hilarité. Kaien supposait que c'était une bonne chose que quelqu'un comme le capitaine de la Sixième Division ne soit pas là Kuchiki Ginrei aurait très probablement fait la leçon très sévèrement pendant au moins quinze minutes.

Urahara eut l'air un peu interdit, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir avec l'honnêteté droit au but caractéristique d'Ichigo, mais cette expression fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire facile et enjoué. « C'est trop bête. Kurotsuchi-san _peut _être un peu dérangeant toutefois, même pour moi. »

Kaien grogna intérieurement. Clairement, Kurotsuchi n'était pas assez dérangeant si Urahara avait choisi de garder le scientifique dans son escouade.

Comme pour renforcer le point de vue de Kaien le capitaine finit n disant : « Mais il est très bon dans ce qu'il fait donc je pense qu'il vaut l'… appréhension qu'il cause. »

Ichigo ne fit qu'hausser de nouveau les épaules avant de prendre son saké. « Chacun a ce qui lui convient, Taichou.»

Kaien leva un sourcil à l'aise avec laquelle son cousin but son saké. Pas besoin d'être un buveur expert pour se rendre compte qu'Ichigo avait déjà bu même si le Shinigami plus jeune n'y avait pas fait allusion un peu plus tôt.

C'est étrange. Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'étudiant à ramener de l'alcool dans leurs dortoirs pour se soûler avec leurs amis.

Une fois encore, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'amis, pas dans son année en tous cas. Fujiwara et Koyonagi ne comptaient pas, pas réellement, ou pas encore. L'un ou l'autre.

« Bon, de toute façon, Ichigo se recula et commença à se remettre sur ses pieds. C'était… sympa. Mais je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Kaien en secoua presque la tête de pur ébahissement. La plupart des étudiant donnerait un bras et une jambe pour rester près d'un groupe de capitaine aussi longtemps que possible pour faire bonne impression. Non seulement Ichigo répugnait à rester, mais ne plus n'avait pas exactement fait _bonne _impression. Il avait fait impression, très certainement, mais plus une … impression mémorable que la bonne impression standard.

« Je vais te raccompagner, annonça Kaien, se levant lui aussi d'un bond.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas un chien. »

Kaien roula les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne peux pas vouloir passer du temps avec mon cousin favori?

\- Tu me connais depuis moins d'un an, rétorqua Ichigo d'une façon presque décapante. Je ne peux pas être ton favori quoi que ce soit. »

Cela fit réellement s'arrêter Kaien car, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait littéralement pas se rappeler quand le fait qu'Ichigo soit son cousin favori passe d'une taquinerie à la réalité.

Ce n'était pas dire que Kaien n'aimait plus ses autres cousins – il se préoccupait d'eux et il protégerait férocement quiconque appartenant à sa famille si quelqu'un cherchait à leur faire du mal – mais même dans le Clan Shiba où il n'y pas de Conseil des Anciens ou des lois particulièrement contraignantes comme les Kuchiki ou les Shihouin, on montrait encore à Kaien plus d'admiration et de déférence que ce avec quoi il était confortable. Il avait grandi hors du Seireitei avec Kukaku et Ganju, donc au début quand ils étaient revenus pour la première fois, cela avait pris du temps pour s'habituer à diriger un clan tout entier de gens qui, bien que accueillants et prêts à discuter de choses banales avec lui si Kaien le voulait, mais ils l'admiraient trop pour devenir des amis proches.

Mais Ichigo, avec ses traits sans peur et ses insultes piquants, avec son refus de traiter Kaien comme autre chose qu'un cousin plus âgé ennuyant, était comme une brise d'air frais. Pas une fois Ichigo n'avait fait preuve de révérence envers lui, il ne s'était adressé formellement à lui qu'une fois : devant les autres officiers Shinigami quand ils étaient tous en service , et bien qu'Ichigo avait toujours l'air très irrité contre Kaien, le Shinigami aux cheveux lumineux n'avait jamais dit franchement à Kaien de partir et de le laisser seul.

Donc.

« Je pense chaque mot, insista encore Kaien. Et parce que tu es mon cousin favori, j'ai le devoir de faire en sorte que nous passions plus de temps ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul, tu sais. »

Au grand plaisir de Kaien, même les cheveux d'Ichigo eurent l'air de s'hérisser alors que la colère du jeune Shinigami augmentait. « Pourquoi me sentirai-je seul, idiot ?! laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Kaien ricana intérieurement alors qu'il avança d'un Shumpo et il accrocha son bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo car énerver son bébé de cousin était plus ou moins son passe-temps favori ces derniers temps. Tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi toi aussi ? ça ne me dérange pas du tout. En fait, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Il tourna son regard sur Ukitake, ignorant la façon dont Ichigo se battait bec et ongles pour déloger le bras de Kaien. Eh Taichou, c'est d'accord si j'emmène Ichigo manger des dango ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour l'heure à venir ? »

Ukitake soupira juste et lui fit un sourire indulgent (peut-on vraiment s'étonner que Kaien respecte et adore presque cet homme comme un frère et un père ?). « Reviens juste d'ici six heures et demi. Il y a quelques rapports que je veux regarder avec toi avant que l'on rentre tous dîner »

Kaien sourit et le salua de sa main libre. « C'est d'accord monsieur ». Puis il ajouta pour les autres. « A plus tard, Taichou».

Kyouraku leva sa tasse de saké pour retourner son salut, Hiraku fit un geste de la main avec sourire caractéristique (quoique Kaien remarqua que le regard du capitaine ne s'attarda que momentanément sur lui avant de glisser sur la gauche et de rester sur Ichigo à la place), et Urahara leur fit un sourire aimable à tous les deux, ses yeux gris ayant toujours un étrange mélange de calcul et de contemplation.

Kaien se rappela une fois de plus de faire en sorte qu'Ichigo reste loin de cet homme.

« Réfléchi un peu plus à mon offre, Ichigo » leur lança avec insolence Hirako, sans même s'embêter avec un honorifique. Le blond en général ne s'en embêtait pas, mais la plupart du temps, il utilisait aussi le noms de famille, mais Kaien était ici donc cela faisait sens.

« La mienne aussi, Kyouraku était rapide à le suive, une rare lueur de compétitivité dans ses yeux. Troisième siège, souviens-toi.

Kyouraku, espèce bâtard sourn… »

Kaien laissa la porte claquer derrière eux, souriant aux enfantillages des capitaines. « On s'attendrait à ce qu'ils soient plus matures, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? »

Ichigo avait finalement abandonné l'idée de virer le bras de Kaien, bien que ses épaules restaient raides alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble. « Les Shinigami sont rarement très matures. La plupart du temps aux moments de grand besoin, et même là, cela n'arrive pas souvent. »

Kaien éclata de rire à ces mots. « Hé, tu es un de ces Shinigami tu sais. »

Le regard sur le visage d'Ichigo dit à Kaien que son cousin avait vraiment oublié ce fait, et il aboya de rire encore une fois alors qu'il desserra la prise mortelle qu'il avait autour des épaules d'Ichigo. Ichigo s'éloigna immédiatement avec un froncement de sourcil. Kaien ne dit rien alors qu'il suivit du regard la main de son cousin alors qu'il la levait pas frotter de manière inconsciente juste derrière son épaule droite, juste ne dessous de la clavicule.

Kaien avait vu le corps d'Ichigo lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé pour la première fois et qu'il s'était précipité avec lui jusqu'à l'enceinte Shiba il l'avait vu une fois qu'Unohana avait nettoyé tout le sang et qu'elle l'avait soignée autant qu'elle le pouvait, donc Kaien savait que son cousin avait plus d'une cicatrice sous ses vêtements, certaines dues aux combats, d'autres dues – comme Unohana lui avait dit en privé, sa bouche légèrement pincée par le dégoût – à la torture.

La cicatrice qui courait de l'omoplate droite d'Ichigo à sa hanche gauche dans en diagonale sur toute la longueur de son dos, épaisse et légèrement plissée, avait été délibérée et s'était douloureux de la regarder, Kaien essayait toujours de ne pas trop y penser, de ne pas penser aux cicatrices d'Ichigo du tout parce que ce savoir amenait toujours un brouillard dans son cerveau, brouillard teinté du rouge brûlant d'une rage homicide. Si, un jour, il trouvait ceux qui avaient blessé à ce point son tout jeune cousin, Kaien ne doutait pas qu'il laisserait un massacre derrière lui lorsqu'il les traquerait, laissant de côté des choses comme maintenir la loi ou les arrêter, que la justice soit damnée. Personne ne touchait sa famille et ne s'en sortait indemne.

(Il pourrait peut être avoir besoin d'aide pour cacher les corps toutefois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dissolvent en reishi)

C'était aussi à cause de cela qu'il était peut être un petite peu – d'accord très – surprotecteur de la nouvelle addition à la famille Shiba, c'était ce pourquoi Kaien sortait toujours de son chemin pour s'assurer qu'Ichigo ne se perdait pas trop dans sa tête et qu'il ne s'isole pas des entièrement des interactions sociales.

Kaien retourna au présent, jetant un regard sur le côté lorsqu'il sentit les yeux qui étaient fixés sur lui. « Quel est le problème, cousin ? »

Le front d'Ichigo se creusa encore plus alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder à nouveau devant lui. « Rien. Tu étais juste silencieux, c'est suspect. »

Kaien renifla. « Je _peux _être silencieux quand je le veux. »

Ichigo roula des yeux d'un air sceptique, mais de manière surprenante il ne rétorqua rien, contrairement à son habitude. A la place, il se détourna, avec un relâchement de ses épaules dû à une fatigue imperceptible.

Kaien l'observa pendant un long moment avant de faire remarquer calmement, « C'est vraiment fatigant de prétendre d'être tout le temps en colère, hein ? »

Il récolta un regard en coin perçant et un grognement. « Tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère la plupart du temps je suis juste irritée, et crois-moi quand je te dis que quand il s'agit de toi je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. »

Kaien fit un humm pensif, sans s'engager, et il ne continua pas dans cette veine, il ne mentionna pas à quel point l'énervement d'Ichigo envers lui avait parfois l'air faut et qu'il n'atteignait jamais vraiment le point du ressentiment, et il ne fit pas remarquer que, au bout du compte, Ichigo était une personne très franche que mentir ne serait jamais son fort.

Au lieu de cela, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une autre rue, Kaien demanda, « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison de toute façon ? Nous sommes des gens sympa, sommes tout. Rien dont il faille être effrayé. »

Les épaules d'Ichigo se soulevèrent d'un centimètre. Si Kaien ne dépendait pas tellement sur ces épaules pour lui dire ce que son cousin, très réticent, ressentait, il le ferait remarquer à Ichigo pour que le jeune Shinigami puisse le rectifier, mais il se fait à elles donc cet argument était inutile.

Comme Ichigo ne disait rien, Kaien le poussa. _Ce _sujet valait le coup qu'on s'y accroche. « Allez, Ichi, donne moi quelque chose. Je sis ton cousin tu peux tout me dire. »

Autre silence tendu. Kaien lança une perche pas si insensée. « Tu… tu te rappelles de quelque chsoe de ton passé ? »

Les épaules d'Ichigo se soulevèrent encore d'un quart de centimètre. Bingo. Et à juger par le regard noir et pincée qu'Ichigo lui lançait, il le savait aussi.

« Est-ce que tu…. Commença Kaien.

\- Si ta question se finit par « a besoin d'un thérapeute », je te jure qu'Ukitake-san va devoir chercher un nouveau lieutenant avant la fin de la journée », grogna durement Ichigo.

Kaien ignora cette menace comme toutes les autres qui venaient de son cousin si facilement irritable. « En fait, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais en parler. »

Autre regard, illisible cette fois. « …Non »

Kaien le fixa d'un regard, il ne se cachait pas, il était patient et entêté. Il n'était pas devenu un lieutenant en étant _im_patient. Malheureusement Ichigo le battait en matière d'entêtement.

C'était un peu triste, aux yeux de Kaien, et ironique façon bizarre et pas pertinente. Tous les Shiba avaient des cheveux noirs, allant de noir au plus foncé des bleus. Ichigo d'un autre côté avait des cheveux orange vifs (Kaien le mettait au compte du parent non-Shiba d'Ichigo) qui se faisaient remarquer comme un soleil parmi les membres du clan, et pourtant il était sans aucun doute le plus sombre d'eux tous.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta famille ? Kaien insistait vraiment. Les Shiba sont un peu dispersé même si la plupart d'entre nous résident dans le Seireitei donc ça ne me surprendrait pas si tu avais grand quelque part dans le Rukongai. Kukaku, Ganju et moi avons grandi dans le District 3 du Rukongai Ouest. »

Silence supplémentaire. La plupart de ceux de leur clan ne pouvaient pas garder leur bouche fermée à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire, ils aimaient faire la fête et boire, et se socialiser était pratiquement dans leur sang. Ichigo était comme l'antithèse de tout ce qui faisait un Shiba.

Ichigo le regardait encore, d'un regard mesuré et précautionneux, comme s'il pesait si oui ou non il pouvait faire confiance à Kaien.

Comme Kaien l'avait dit plus tôt – il savait être silencieux quand il le voulait, donc il resta silencieux sous l'inspection trop froide de son cousin.

Il fut récompensé une longue minute et demie plus tard.

« …. J'avais une mère, un père, et deux petites sœurs. »

Kaien était pris entre le fait de célébrer cette première percée dans l'énigme qu'était son cousin et étouffer l'appréhension froide qui s'installait dans ses tripes. Il fit attention à ne pas demander « qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé » ou quelque chose aussi insensible. A la place il demanda gentiment, « Ils étaient comment ? »

Il faillit sourire quand Ichigo le regarda clignant les yeux de surprise mais reconnaissant.

« Ma mère était géniale, lui dit Ichigo, et il y avait une douceur dans sa voix que Kaien n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. « La meilleure mère au monde. Elle empêchait mon père de partir dans le décor et elle cuisinait les meilleurs repas que tu puisses jamais imaginer. Lorsque j'étais enfant, elle me lisait des tonnes d'histoire, et puis ensuite à mes sœurs. Elle nous aidait avec tout ce dont avait besoin, elle nous traitait comme si nous étions son monde. Elle était… » sa voix se coupa et il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Elle m'a sauvée d'un Hollow. »

Kaien soupira lentement avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour que leurs épaules se rencontrent alors qu'ils marchaient. Pour une fois, Ichigo ne s'écarta pas.

« Mon père était cinglé, continua Ichigo, et les mots avaient l'air de sortir plus facilement maintenant. Le Shinigami le plus jeune lança un regard perçant à Kaien. « Pire que toi ».

Kaien fit un sourire en coin. Ah, donc le père était sans aucun doute un Shiba.

« Mais il tenait à nous à sa façon idiote, continua Ichigo. Il adorait les filles mes sœurs je veux dire. Il les pourri gâtait mais elles étaient quand même les deux enfants les plus adorable qui tu puisse trouver. Yuzu tenait de Kaa-san, et Karin tenait de moi mais – tu sais, moins… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit un geste pour se désigner globalement de la main.

_Yuzu _et _Karin_, inscrivit Kaien dans sa tête. Il ferait en sorte d'aller à la maison et d'ajouter ces noms aux registres de la famille. Même si elles étaient aujourd'hui mortes, elles avaient quand même été des Shiba.

« Tu as dit qu'Isshin-ji était pire que moi aussi, fit remarquer Kaien à voix haute, ramenant la conversation sur un terrain moins déprimant. J'suppose que je suis loin de la tête de ta liste, hein ? »

Il souleva un sourcil quand Ichigo le regarda avec un expression amusée et sardonique. « Quoi ?

Rien, Ichigo regarda au loin à nouveau, … l'Académie est juste là »

Se restreignent poliment de commenter sur les atroces capacités d'Ichigo dans le subtile art du changement de sujet, Kaien étendit une main, attrapant le bras de son cousin pour arrêter ses pas pendant un moment. Ichigo leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Ecoute, dit Kaien dans un murmure solennel. « Nous – moi, Kukaku, Ganju, Isshin-ji, tout le monde – ne pouvons pas remplacer ta famille. Nous ne le pourrons jamais, et nous ne le voulons pas. Mais nous _sommes _ta famille, une famille différente de celle que tu connais, mais une famille quand même. Donc tu peux nous voir pour, tout, vraiment tout. Un repas chaud et un visage familier – Kukaku va sortir son cul de son lit à trois heure du matin et te cuisiner un festin si c'st ce que tu veux, quoique qu'elle pourrait te jeter une cuillère à la figure avant. Un endroit ou te cacher de tout ce que tu as sur le dos, même si ton ennemi est le reste du monde. Pour nous, les Shiba, la famille veut dire quelque chose, compris ? »

Kaien ne lâcha pas son cousin des yeux alors que son cousin le regardait « en retour, les yeux écarquillés et ayant l'air tellement jeune qu'il se demandait combien de temps Ichigo avait vécu. Les gens vieillissaient différemment dans la Soul Society pour tout ce que Kaien savait, Ichigo pouvait être plus jeune que quelqu'un qui avait toujours l'air d'être un enfant.

L'expression d'Ichigo se ferma brutalement et il envoya d'une manière presque trop nonchalante. « Donc, quoi, si je devenais soudainement un traitre et que le Capitaine-Commandant ordonnait mon exécution ou un truc du genre, tu serais toujours de mon côté ? »

Kaien considéra cela sans aucun humour et répondit sans hésitation. « Ouais, parce que même si tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, et comme tu l'as dit on se connaît depuis moins d'un an, mais j'aimerai penser que je te connais assez bien. Si jamais tu es accusé d'être un traitre, je saurai qu'il doit y avoir une putain de bonne raison à cela, ou que quelqu'un a fait une erreur ou que c'était un coup monté, et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider autant que je peux. On ferait tous cela. »

Il s'arrêta, assimilant la lueur stupéfaite dans les yeux de son cousin avant de presser gentiment son poing contre le bras d'Ichigo. « C'est une promesse, Ichigo, et je suis un homme de parole, c'est clair ? »

La bouche d'Ichigo se tordit en un sourire bizarre, il avait l'air de vouloir croire Kaien sans tout à fait y parvenir. Kaien pouvait faire avec Ichigo le croira un jour. En plus, sa persistance avait fini par payer aujourd'hui Ichigo s'était un peu ouvert, enfin, et Kaien allait le prendre comme une victoire durement remportée.

Donc, sur le moment, il ne fit que sourire encore et leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Ichigo. « Retourne à l'école maintenant. Et n'oublie pas – un dîner avec nous dans le mois à venir. »

Ichigo écarta sa main d'un geste et roula des yeux. « Ouais, ouais, j'm'en souviens, idiot. Retourne au boulot. J'te jure, tu traînes avec moi comme excuse pour éviter tes devoirs de lieutenant. Je ne sais même pas comment Ukitake-san fait pour te supporter.

\- Je te ferais savoir que tout le monde m'aime pour ma personnalité charmante et mon intellect génial, rétorqua Kaien, l'air faussement offensé. Il sourit une fois de plus lorsqu'Ichigo roula à nouveau des yeux, plus exaspéré qu'énervé. Attention cousin, je ne voudrais pas que tu te foule quelque chose. »

Il évita le coup de poing peu convaincu qu'il lui envoyait avec un ricanement avant de s'éloignant en courant. « A plus tard, Ichi. Souviens-toi de prendre un bon diner.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère! » Cria Ichigo, mais une fois encore, il n'y avait pas de violence dans sa voix, et aussitôt que Kaien eut disparu à un coin de rue, il fit une petite dance stupide sur place, ignorant les regarda alarmés venant d'un groupe de civils à proximité.

Aujourd'hui avait mieux tourné que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.

**{3}**

« On devrait sortir et manger ensemble »

Ichigo avait envie de grogner. Ou de s'enfuir. Dommage que Rangiku ait, semble-t-il, prédit la direction que prenaient ses pensées, et avait accroché son bras au sien, le gardant sur place. Son autre bras était enroulé autour du bras gauche d'une Fujiwara très embarrassée, l'empêchant elle aussi de partir.

Les trois dernières semaines avaient été… mouvementées. Genre je-vais-m'arracher-les-cheveux à moitié pas-horrible, si on pouvait vraiment le dire comme ça.

Fidèle à sa parole, Rangiku s'était pointée avec Fujiwara à l'une de leurs sessions d'entraînement trois semaines plus tôt et n'en avait pas ratée une depuis. Pour quelqu'un qui adorait être jolie et qui passait une demi-heure devant le miroir (Ichigo le savait parce que la femme l'avait fait l'attendre devant sa chambre à de nombreuses reprises) pour se préparer pour la journée, Rangiku n'avait pas du tout peur de se faire tremper et de transpirer pendant un entraînement, et peu importe combien de fois Ichigo la faisait tomber, elle se relevait toujours.

Il avait toujours respecté Rangiku, et il l'avait considérée comme une amie précieuse, mais il ne réalisait que maintenant pourquoi Toshirou l'avait gardée malgré ses nombreux vices au moment de boire ou de faire sa paperasse. Une de ses raisons en tout cas. Toshirou l'aimait bien aussi façon je-la-supporte-depuis-longtemps je-ne-suis-pas-assez-payé-pour-supporter-ses-bizarreries.

« Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui traîner ? » fit sèchement remarquer Ichigo d'un air boudeur, en essayant d'extraire son bras sans lui faire mal en le faisant.

Rangiku fit une tentative passable de faire la moue et les yeux de biches. Ichigo roula des yeux. « Mais _tu _es mon ami ! tout comme l'es Asuka-chan! »

Nul besoin de le dire, Rangiku avait immédiatement adoré Fujiwara, s'agitant autour d'elle à la fin de chaque leçon comme une sœur aînée s'occupant de quelqu'un de bien plus jeune. Fujiwara était très raisonnablement confuse, lançant de ses yeux écarquillés des regards abasourdis à Ichigo tandis que la Shinigami aux cheveux ambrés continuait à parler à toute vitesse à propos de tout et n'importe quoi en même temps qu'elle ordonnait à Fujiwara de ne pas tout le temps regarder le sol, de garder sa tête haute et son menton levé et de marcher comme si tout ce qu'ils traversaient lui appartenait.

Contrairement aux aspects plus caractériels de la personnalité d'Ichigo ce qui était génial pour remettre en forme Fujiwara et augmenter sa confiance dans ses talents, l'attitude lumineuse de Rangiku et sa nature bavarde qui ne pouvait pas permettre à Fujiwara de rester silencieuse, et la jeune fille avait vite commencé à répondre, timidement mais assez volontairement.

Ichigo en était secrètement reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas qu'il était timide (quoique la moitié des gens qu'il connaissait puisse en penser) mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment bon pour faire la conversation, surtout qu'il était le genre de personne à dire exactement ce qu'il pense lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait son opinion. Parfois, les gens n'aimaient pas ça.

« Ensuite, vous deux pourrez passer du temps ensemble entre fille ou un truc du genre, avança Ichigo de manière caustique, essayant toujours de dégager _son _bras, pour l'amour de Dieu.

\- Oh, allez, Rangiku passa des yeux de biches aux yeux de chiot. Ichigo renifla Yuzu avait été maître dans ce genre de chose et même elle n'avait pas été capable de l'influencer après des années à construire une immunité de sa part. Nous sommes partenaires d'entraînement, et les partenaires d'entraînement devraient naturellement devenir des partenaires de repas. »

Ichigo la fixa du regard, se demandant si elle s'était cogné la tête récemment. « Putain, tu as entendu ça où ?

C'est ma propre philosophie, lui dit majestueusement Rangiku avant de se tourner vers Fujiwara. « Dis-lui, Asuka-chan. Manger ensemble est bien plus drôle que manger seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fujiwara remua sur place pendant un moment avant de lever le regard vers Ichigo, anxieuse mais en même temps remplie de tant d'espoir que ça lui brisait le cœur. « Ça ne me… me dérangerait pas, Shiba-san. »

Ichigo lui lança un regard renfrogné, peu impressionné. « Tu deviens arrogante, Fujiwara. »

Fujiwara eut un mouvement de recul pendant une seconde avant qu'elle redresse sa colonne et qu'elle lance un sourire hésitant et tremblant dans sa direction. « Je le maintiens, allons… allons manger ensemble. Nous ne le faisons jamais. Et nous… nous sommes enquelquesorteamisnon? »

Ichigo se demanda qui il avait énervé dans une vie antérieure. C'était le destin qui voulait que le moment où il arrivait à faire entrer de la confiance en soi à son élève, la jeune fille allait le retourner contre lui.

Il fit une pause. Vraiment, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait énervé énormément de personne dans sa vie antérieure, sans blague.

Il plissa les yeux en regardant Fujiwara une fois encore, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression pleine d'attente et d'une détermination effrayante sur le visage de Rangiku et il poussa ensuite un soupir vaincu.

Rangiku le relâcha et leva un poing en l'air sans qu'elle ait l'air bizarre alors même qu'elle laissait éclater un cri triomphant. « D'accord, je suppose que nous devrons retourner à l'Académie pour prendre une douche et se changer, et ensuite on peut essayer ce nouveau restaurant de sushi qui a ouvert à trois rues de l'académie, d'accord ? »

Fujiwara acquiesçait déjà, un petit sourire se formant malgré elle sur son visage elle avait l'air si heureuse pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, Ichigo dû détourner le regard. A la place, il fit un hochement de tête à contrecœur, vérifiant la position du soleil avant d'attraper Fujiwara et de la balancer sur son épaule, ne tenant pas compte de son couinement de surprise.

« Le couvre-feu est à dix heures, grogna Ichigo, décollant dans un Shumpo paresseux. Une seconde plus tard, Rangiku apparut à son côté, son front se plissant avec conviction, tandis qu'elle restait sur ses talons. « C'est déjà sept-heure trente. Retrouvez-moi aux portes dans vingt minutes. »

Il lança un regard réprobateur à Rangiku par-dessus son épaule à Rangiku qui soupira et roula des yeux. « Je te ferai savoir que je ne passe autant de temps devant le miroir que pour te faire attendre. Je n'ai pas _vraiment _besoin d'autant de temps ».

Ichigo cligna des yeux, puis montra les dents dans un grognement grincheux, son Hollow palpitant en-deçà du son. Rangiku ne le remarqua pas, laissant échapper un rire joyeux et elle partit à vitesse maximale. « Tu es adorable, Shiba-kun ! »

Ichigo grimaça, ajusta Fujiwara pour qu'elle soit dans une position plus sûre sur son épaule, avant de sprinter pour rejoindre Rangiku, assez vite pour la pousser à aller à sa vitesse maximale, mais assez lent pour ne pas la dépasser. Un sourire non retenu papillonna brièvement au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'ils bondissaient de toit en toit et d'alcôve en alcôve avant de traverser les portes de l'Académie au même moment, Ichigo levant un sourcil arrogant alors que Rangiku cherchait son souffle.

« Ooh, je te déteste parfois », grommela Rangiku sans rancune alors qu'elle se redressait et qu'Ichigo déposait Fujiwara sur le sol.

Ichigo l'ignora. Avec beaucoup d'autosatisfaction. « Va te changer», dit-il à la place à Fujiwara, la poussant gentiment dans la bonne direction.

Rangiku eut l'audace de le taper sur le crâne alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui et il plaça ses mains sures les épaules de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle le regardait fièrement. « Oh franchement, parle comme quelqu'un de normal, Shiba-kun. Tu aboies sur tout le monde comme si tu donnais des ordres. Utilises des _mots_, pas des instructions militaires. »

Et ensuite, sous le regard incrédule d'Ichigo, elle entraîna Fujiwara, elle faisait de grands geste dans les airs alors qu'elle décrivait le kimono qu'elle allait prêter à Fujiwara pour cette nuit parce qu'ils allaient sortir en ayant du style.

Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux. _Pourquoi _il supportait ces bêtises, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Quelques étudiants qui étaient à proximité le regardait avec des petits ricanements supérieurs et des yeux jaloux alors que leurs yeux allaient de Rangiku à lui (ou plus spécifiquement, des fesses de Rangiku, ce qui pour Ichigo, était juste dérangeant sur tellement de niveaux, lorsqu'ils lorgnaient sur la blonde sans qu'elle le sache).

La bouche d'Ichigo se tordit en une grimace et il autorisa son reiatsu à faire éclater ses envies de meurtre alors que ses instincts se manifestaient. Les étudiants Shinigami s'étouffèrent tous et auraient probablement reculé d'un bond s'ils n'utilisaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient pour rester debout.

« Restez loin d'elle » hissa Ichigo avec du venin dans la voix, ramenant son reiatsu sous contrôle alors qu'ils hochaient la tête, paniqués. Il grogna et se détourna, fumant intérieurement. C'était une chose quand Rangiku pouvait se défendre et flirter à son tour avant d'humilier ou de séduire ses ignorantes… _victimes _c'était une toute autre chose alors qu'elle était encore aussi jeune, pas aussi sauvage et ayant moins d'expériences sur la façon dont les esprits pervers fonctionnaient.

Donc, Ichigo parce qu'il était un gars si gentil (pas vraiment, mais Rangiku insistait sur le fait de passer du temps avec lui maintenant donc du coup c'était un peu son devoir), le ferait pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se débrouiller toute seule. Principalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit diplômée et qu'elle puisse utiliser son Shikai sur les idiots qui pensaient avec leur queue et pas leur tête.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Ses émotions n'étaient pas dans un état terrible. Shiro l'asticotait pour qu'il relâche son Zampakutou, il ne dormait pas assez, et les gens autour de lui était tous tellement _émotionnels _que c'était épuisant.

Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur, son esprit retournant avec reluctance à ce que Kaien lui avait dit trois semaines et demie plus tôt pour la énième fois

Il eut un pauvre rire, un peu amer et très fatigue. Il voulait croire son cousin, il le voulait réellement parce que Kaien était tout à fait sincère et de bonne volonté, mais le lieutenant pourrait tout aussi bien changer d'air lorsque tout le bazar avec les Vaizard et Aizen arriveraient dans quelques années.

Après tout, Kaien devait se préoccuper de tout un clan, et même si Ichigo était un Shiba, il ne s'intégrait pas avec eux.

Il soupira puis regarda le calendrier épinglé au mur à côté de son bureau. Une semaine de plus avant qu'il n'ait à enfiler son armure et qu'il aille dîner avec les Shiba. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller avant le tout dernier jour, mais ce jour se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ichigo grimaça, attrapa des habits de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il pouvait penser à tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait un autre dîner à souffrir.

* * *

Merci à Smaragdus et à Libellule35, sans leurs constants encouragements ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été traduit !


End file.
